Shuichi´s living action 200
by Natcha
Summary: Final, asi a sekas... sin curry ni arroz, sin un poko de te con ke oasarlo, sin un poko de pan para empujar ni un poko de...
1. Living 01

Shuichi´s Live Action 2.00  
  
-Yuki yo... yo... veras yo quería... ehh...  
  
El escritor dejo de escribir, se quitó pausadamente las gafas posándolas sobre la mesa, y   
  
con una mueca de profunda resignación se volvió hacia el cantante.  
  
-Di lo que quieras, pero dilo de una vez. Me estas jodiendo la inspiración.  
  
Los labios del cantante temblaron, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y el joven se limitó a   
  
jugar nerviosamente con los dedos antes de bajar la cabeza y añadir apagado.  
  
-Nada, no quiero nada. Sigue escribiendo.  
  
Ese había sido el principio de una serie de conversaciones inconexas y sumamente   
  
irritantes para Eiri. Shindou llegaba a cualquier hora del día, se paraba frente a él   
  
empezando a tartamudear, le desconcentraba de todo lo que estaba haciendo, para   
  
terminar negando lo que fuera que quería, marchándose tan rápido como había venido.   
  
El novelista, en vistas de semejante comportamiento, empezaba a mostrarse sumamente   
  
receloso.  
  
Tomo la taza de café que humeaba sobre la mesa del salón, para beber un par de sorbos   
  
sin dejar de mirar de reojo el periódico que estaba leyendo.  
  
-¡¡Tadaima Yuuukiii!!  
  
Con un sonoro portazo, y un saludo jovial, el joven cantante apareció pegando saltitos   
  
por el salón. Parecía contento, de mejor humor que el habitual. Eiri ignoro el echo de   
  
que viniera vestido de clon de Kumagoro, así mismo como el que el traje presentase   
  
preocupantes indicios de apolillamiento con un sospechoso olor a pólvora.   
  
Aquellas costumbres que en un principio le resultaron extrañas e inquietantes, se habían   
  
vuelto algo habitual en los últimos meses, pasando ahora por hechos cotidianos y   
  
carentes de interés. Posiblemente ni aunque el cantante hubiera aparecido con un orinal   
  
en la cabeza a modo de sombrero, le hubiera dedicado la mas rápida de las miradas   
  
curiosas.   
  
¿Qué estas haciendo? -Shindou se acercó al escritor, mientras se toqueteaba la   
  
espalda torpemente para buscar la cremallera del disfraz- Yuuukiii me estas   
  
escuchando??? ¡¡Yuuukiii!!  
  
El escritor bajo el periódico irritado, con un leve tic en el ojo, mirando fríamente al   
  
cantante que después de ver que no alcanzaba la cremallera, se había tirado por el suelo   
  
y ahora estaba dando vueltas a sus pies, en extrañas y complejas posturas casi hasta   
  
tachables de contorsionistas, tratando desesperadamente de quitarse el traje por si   
  
mismo, pero sin obtener resultados palpables.  
  
-Me alegra ver que recuerdas que esta semana te tocaba a ti hacer la limpieza del piso -  
  
le comento de forma mordaz el novelista. Shindou se detuvo sentándose en el suelo, con   
  
los brazos en cruz sobre el pecho y una mueca desaprobatoria dirigida al rubio, que   
  
había cruzado sus piernas retomando su lectura ignorándole nuevamente.  
  
-Podrías ayudarme - se quejó el cantante poniendo pucheros. Yuki volvió a bajar el   
  
periódico para mirarle, y tras exhalar un cansado suspiro, doblo la presa dejándola en un   
  
costado.  
  
-Anda, siéntate - abrió sus piernas para indicar al cantante que se sentara entre ellas.   
  
Shindou sonrió satisfecho. Tomo el lugar que le indicaban, y se estuvo muy quieto   
  
mientras el novelista buscaba y finalmente bajaba la cremallera del traje- Ya esta, ahora   
  
ya puedes ir a hacer el idiota tu solo por ahí y dejarme hacer algo que obviamente tu no   
  
sabes: leer algo en silencio como cualquier persona sensata.  
  
Ignorando el comentario, el joven de cabellos rosados se levanto, tiro el traje al suelo, y   
  
arrancándole el periódico de las manos, volvió a sentarse entre las piernas del rubio, en   
  
un intento por ponerse meloso.  
  
-Yuuuki....  
  
El aludido arqueo una ceja, mirando con desconfianza natural aquella expresión de   
  
candidez e inocencia un tanto desteñidas ya por el uso inapropiado que el joven cantante   
  
les daba.   
  
Yo ...veras yo quería...  
  
-No por favor, otra vez no...  
  
-Quería...  
  
Se llevo una mano a los ojos para cerrarlos de forma mortificada. Como el cantante no   
  
confesara finalmente que era lo que quería, terminaría lanzándole de cabeza por la   
  
ventana la próxima vez que le sacara esa conversación. Tenia que ser algo realmente   
  
malo para que llevara tantos días detrás de él, molestándole con aquel inquietante aire   
  
sumiso, para luego retractarse en el ultimo momento.  
  
Shuichi bajo la cabeza ruborizado, mientras de forma nerviosa hacia circulitos con un   
  
dedo sobre la pierna del rubio.   
  
Quería...  
  
Eiri empezó a sudar frió.   
  
Sonó la puerta de la entrada, y Shindou se sobresalto de tal manera que salto del sofá,   
  
tropezando con los pies del escritor, cayendo en plancha sobre la mesa la mesa baja de   
  
la estancia que volcó golpeándole así mismo en la cabeza en un curioso efecto rebote,   
  
dejándole tendido en el suelo como un guiñapo viejo con tan sólo las piernas y una   
  
mano sana sobresaliendo por debajo del mueble.  
  
Yuki se puso de pie y lo miro fríamente antes de ir a abrir la puerta.  
  
-Baka...  
  
-Me asuste...- salió débilmente a la defensiva una tenue voz por debajo de la mesa   
  
volcada, cuando otra mano se arrastro fuera y la cabeza del cantante la acompaño en una   
  
mueca un tanto maltrecha y llorosa- Iteee?  
  
Si la mesa hubiera sido redonda, Shindou hubiera parecido un caracol.  
  
Ya era de noche y Yuki se había acostado leyendo el libro que durante toda la semana   
  
había estado ocupando un sitio privilegiado sobre la mesita. Se escucho un portazo.   
  
Segundos después unas volutas de neblina en el marco de la puerta, parecieron preceder   
  
a la entrada en la habitación de Shindou, demacrado y con perceptibles ojeras, que miro   
  
al rubio imprimiendo un tono sepulcral a sus palabras.  
  
-Lalihoooo.........Creí que me tendría que quedar allí toda la noche....  
  
Se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, con aspecto vencido, la mochila a un lado, y un   
  
montón de hojas de papel desparramándose en la entrada del cuarto. Yuki lo miro   
  
indiferente, pero consciente de que su momento de lectura había finalizado. Se quitó las   
  
gafas, y devolvió el libro al lugar donde antes había estado descansando expectante.  
  
-Podría molestarme el echo de que tengan que venir a buscarte a casa cada vez que   
  
necesitan algo de ti. Para la próxima vez no abro la puerta.  
  
Eiri apago la luz de la mesita y se volvió dejando al cantante sólo, y oscuras en la puerta   
  
del dormitorio. Shuichi frunció el ceño con la palabra "fantástico" chorreado sarcasmo   
  
en su mente.   
  
Camino a tientas, golpeándose los pies descalzos con varias cosas en el suelo, y   
  
mordiéndose los labios para no gritar de dolor, mientras daba pequeños saltitos   
  
sujetándose las partes golpeadas. Pese a todo, nada evitó que tropezase otra vez y   
  
terminase de morros contra el suelo. La luz volvió a encenderse acompañada de una   
  
amenazadora mirada dorada sobre él.  
  
-Lo siento... -gimió el cantante poniéndose de pie, quitándose calcetines y camisas de la   
  
cabeza, a la par que trataba de esbozar una sonrisa conciliadora.   
  
Dejándose de pantomimas y con movimientos rápidos, se deshizo de la ropa para   
  
apresuradamente, acostarse con una camiseta holgada y la ropa interior.  
  
La luz desapareció nuevamente. Varios segundos de silencio que transcurrieron   
  
lentamente. Shindou tenia los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad y mirada al espacio envuelto   
  
en negrura que estaba ocupado por el escritor. Carraspeó nervioso.  
  
-Yuukiii...  
  
En la opacidad, el aludido abrió los ojos irritado, empezando a cerrar los dedos de sus   
  
manos en forma de puños tembloroso.  
  
Yo quería pedirte una cosa. Quería... quería...  
  
El ojo le convulsionaba de forma inquietante. El escritor encendió la luz, girándose   
  
furioso hacia el cantante que con una leve cortina carmesí, no se atrevía a mirarle   
  
directamente.  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!, ¡¿Qué quieres?!, ¡LLEVAS DOS SEMANAS ASÍ!, ¡Di lo que sea, pero   
  
dilo YAAA!!  
  
Shuichi miró con inocencia expectante al rubio de pelo revuelto, mejillas enrojecidas   
  
por la ira y manos crispadas en la desesperación.   
  
-Es que...yo quería...-El tic en el ojo de Eiri se intensifico- KYAAAAA!!!! ¡No puedo   
  
decirlo!¡Me da mucha vergüenza! -finalizó el cantante llevándose las manos al rostro   
  
para cubrirse recatadamente el rubor de las mejillas en un gesto sumamente coqueto.  
  
Segundos después, Shuichi salía volando del dormitorio de una patada, seguido de su   
  
almohada. El rubio le dirigió una fría y prepotente mirada desde arriba, antes de pegar   
  
un portazo y dejarle sólo en el salón. El cantante lloriqueó silenciosamente pegado a la   
  
puerta del dormitorio mientras hacia circulitos con el dedo sobre la madera.  
  
-¿Pero me quieres decir cual es el problema?  
  
El cantante se quedo mirando con expresión vacía la hamburguesa que tenia frente a él.   
  
Llevaba unos días, en opinión critica del guitarrista, que parecía que se la mayor parte   
  
del tiempo se le había escapado la energía del cuerpo. Se dedicaba a permanecer en   
  
silencio y suspirar. También había empezado a desaparecer con demasiada asiduidad al   
  
baño, encontrándole las pocas veces que por demorarse demasiado había ido a   
  
buscarlo, pegándose fibrosamente con los grifos del agua fría como si estuviese tratando   
  
de desencajarlos para darse una ducha con ellos. Cosa que por otro lado explicaba de   
  
una forma bastante plausible como era posible que cada vez que regresaba del   
  
susodicho lavabo, volviese empapado, pero con una sonrisa ancha como si tratare de   
  
restarle importancia a sus excentricidades.   
  
Todo aquello se estaba volviendo inquietante. Nakano terminó apoyando la barbilla en   
  
una mano, mientras de forma distraída comía algunas patatas de burguer viendo pasar   
  
gente tras el cristal.  
  
-Es que es algo muy personal, me da mucha vergüenza.  
  
Metió un dedo en el papel que contenía la comida y levanto la tapa de pan escudriñando   
  
la mezcla de ketchut y mostaza.  
  
-Se te va a quedar fría, y ya sabes que después no hay quien se las coma... -Nakano se   
  
llevo un par de patatas mas a la boca con aire ausente- ... y por lo menos si no me lo   
  
quieres contar, anima esa cara, llevas unos días que parece que estas en otra galaxia.   
  
¿Seguro que no has tenido problemas con Yuki?  
  
-No exactamente.- El cantante suspiro. Dejo de jugar con la hamburguesa, y tomándola   
  
con ambas manos le dio un gran mordisco enarcando las cejas en una expresión semi   
  
ceñuda que le daba cierto aire pensativo- pero esfhe de ferdad qyestho me preocupa un   
  
pofo... -el cantante trago- no puedo quitarme cierta idea de la cabeza, porque   
  
sinceramente, es algo que bueno... jejejeee... - Hiro se sorprendió al ver las mejillas del   
  
cantante tornarse carmesíes, así como un pequeño de destello de culpabilidad picara en   
  
sus ojos violetas- ... que es algo que me asusta un poco, pero me apetece muchísimo...  
  
El guitarrista empezaba a tener serias dudas de querer saber, por la expresión maliciosa   
  
que mostraba ahora el joven de cabellos rosados, de que se trataba el asunto que se traía   
  
entre manos.  
  
-... Sea lo que sea, creo que deberías solucionar el asunto lo más rápido posible antes de   
  
que Yuki-san vuelva a enfadarse ante tanta indecisión. Ya sabes que la paciencia no es   
  
su fuerte.  
  
-Supongo....  
  
Y no obstante, Nakano saco un papel en el que empezó a apuntar varias cosas para   
  
comprar, teniendo casi por seguro que en breve el cantante volvería a hacerle una visita   
  
en una de sus pataletas o berrinches despechados. Siendo previsor, no quería recibirle   
  
con la nevera vacía.  
  
-¿Te sigue gustando el tempura verdad?  
  
Shuichi regreso a casa del escritor. La vivienda estaba a oscuras a excepción de la débil   
  
luz que iluminaba tenuemente una fracción del pasillo frente al estudio del novelista.   
  
Shindou sonrió maliciosamente. Caminando de puntillas hasta la puerta, asomo   
  
lentamente la cabeza inspeccionando con ojos curiosos como el escritor visiblemente   
  
concentrado, mantenía su mirada absorta en la pantalla del portátil a la par que sus   
  
dedos se movían a gran velocidad produciendo el clásico sonido de teclas que llenaba el   
  
estudio.  
  
Dudo. El cantante fue a decir algo, pero al ver la mueca determinada del escritor se lo   
  
pensó mejor y retrocedió por el pasillo del mismo modo que había llegado. Tomo un   
  
vaso de leche en la cocina con un pastelito de supermercado, y poco después,   
  
rascándose la cabeza con aire cansado, se metió en el dormitorio.   
  
Para cuando Yuki apagaba el portátil habían trascurrido cuatro horas desde que el   
  
cantante se acostó. Siguiendo su mismo recorrido, Yuki termino en la cocina con   
  
cerveza en mano y un cigarrillo en la boca. Suspiro cansado, frotándose la nuca cuando   
  
deposito la lata vacía sobre la mesa.   
  
No tardo mucho en completar la estancia del dormitorio con su presencia.   
  
Encendió la lamparilla de noche. Shuichi dormía hecho una bola en un lado de la cama.   
  
Eiri lo observo divertido, con una leve sonrisa en los labios que nunca reconocería   
  
esbozar cada vez que miraba dormir al cantante de cabellos rosados. Se acostó a su   
  
lado, tomando la novela que estaba leyendo, y con paciencia busco la ultima pagina que   
  
había leído.  
  
Tenia el sueño ligero, eso o puede que la claridad le arrancara del duerme vela en el que   
  
estaba inmerso. Shuichi frunció los ojos antes de abrirlos y pestañear somnoliento.   
  
"¿Ya es de día?" se pregunto ante la claridad de la habitación, después comprendió que   
  
era la luz proveniente de la lamparita de noche del escritor. Miró la hora. Las seis de la   
  
mañana. Le extrañó que el rubio estuviese despierto a esas horas.   
  
Con prudencia, el cantante se volvió hacia el novelista, descubriendo divertido que Eiri   
  
se había quedado dormido con la novela abierta sobre el pecho, las gafas medio caídas   
  
sobre la cara y un pequeño hilo de babilla por la comisura de su boca. Shuichi se le   
  
quedo mirando con una sonrisa amorosa y una expresión embobada en la cara, pensando   
  
en lo adorable que el novelista se veía durmiendo.   
  
-Ummnnn ...- murmuro repentinamente el rubio entre sueños retorciéndose un poco en   
  
la cama, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado a la par que arqueaba minimamente la   
  
espalda.  
  
El color se hizo presente en el rostro del cantante, siendo velozmente sustituidos todos   
  
sus pensamientos cariñosos y tiernos, por otros de similar índole, pero bastante mas   
  
apasionados.   
  
No tardo en sentir resurgir la agitación interna que durante los últimos días había   
  
pugnado por contener.   
  
Se maldijo mentalmente por el momento en que "aquella" idea había empezado a   
  
rondarle la cabeza.   
  
Recto lentamente la escasa diferencia que le separaba del cuerpo del rubio, quitándole   
  
con cuidado la novela y las gafas de encima.  
  
-¿Yuki? -le preguntó bajito por si el novelista estaba medio despierto. Este no   
  
respondió, se limitó a volver a arquearse, esta vez hacia el lado contrario a la par que   
  
dejaba escapar un suave jadeo de sus labios que quedaron entreabiertos.   
  
Shindou sintió toda la sangre arder en sus venas. Es más, se llevo una mano a la nariz,   
  
pensando por un momento que había tenido una hemorragia nasal. Nada similar le   
  
ocurrió, pero lo cierto es que no podía desprender la vista del rostro adormecido del   
  
escritor, ni de su pecho perfilado por la débil luz del cuarto.   
  
El cantante se mordisqueo las uñas indeciso, mirando desesperado hacia todos los lados   
  
antes de volver a mirar ansioso al rubio, intensificándose el color rojizo de su cara.  
  
-... arrgg porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi....- lloriqueo el cantante, sin poder   
  
aguantar por mas tiempo la necesidad de poner las manos sobre el pecho del escritor,   
  
aspirando el aroma de su piel. Sus movimientos eran nerviosos, rígidos cuando dejaron   
  
los botones de la camisa del rubio, descubriendo su pecho e hipnotizándose con las   
  
aureolas tostadas que eran sus pezones. Tragó con dificultad, carente de valor para   
  
continuar, pero incapaz de detenerse comenzando a trastear torpemente con el pantalón   
  
del pijama. Sus mejillas de un rojo violento, parecieron querer arder del calor que   
  
irradiaban, cuando tras múltiples y patosos esfuerzos consiguió bajar un poco la prenda.   
  
Para entonces casi tenia los ojos fuera de las cuencas y las manos reflejaban su   
  
exaltación temblándole de modo apremiante, reticente pero deseoso por igual de tomar   
  
lo que tenia frente a él.  
  
- ... ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?  
  
Ante estas palabras el cantante se congelo con aire culpable, rodando lentamente hacia   
  
arriba unas pupilas contraídas, sin necesidad por ello de mover un ápice su cabeza.   
  
Enfrentándose así a aquello que mas temía: El semblante serio del rubio esperando una   
  
explicación, y por el ceño fruncido que mostraba, no se conformaría fácilmente con   
  
cualquier estupidez.  
  
-Yo... ehhh... Yuuuki... jejej, no veras, es que te estabas revolviendo mucho y pensé que   
  
es que tenias el pijama demasiado apretado y te molestaba, y por eso te lo estaba   
  
aflojando, para que durmieras mejor. Es porque me acorde de la noticia que salió el otro   
  
día en el periódico, ¿la recuerdas?, esa que decía que dormir con ropa demasiado   
  
apretada puede producir cáncer y claro, eh...trataba de evitarlo, uno debe prevenir mejor   
  
que remediar como dice el refrán ¿verdad?... ¿?... si bueno, ya veo que no es creíble.... –  
  
Shuichi suspiro resignado, rebullendo nervioso mientras se disponía a continuar con su   
  
explicación pendiente- ...te, te acuerdas que te dije que quería algo verdad?... -la   
  
expresión del novelista se contrajo poniéndose aun mas rígida. Sus ojos dorados   
  
brillaron de forma amenazante- ...¿pero que me daba vergüenza decírtelo?... pues es que   
  
veras yo... yo quería acostarme contigo... -el rubio lo miro sin entender, francamente   
  
desconcertado. ¿Para eso tanto rodeo?, ¿mas de dos semanas empezando frases que   
  
dejaba sin terminar? ¿Sacándole completamente de sus casillas cada cinco minutos?. ¡Si   
  
habían tenido a cuenta de eso mas peleas en quince días que en tres meses!. Shuichi   
  
sonrió de forma forzada, casi hasta con miedo-... pero es que quería ser yo el que ...   
  
bueno, ya sabes... que cambiáramos los papeles para variar...   
  
Shindou, con el rostro de un color rojo violento, trató de no acobardarse lanzando una   
  
mirada suplicante pero aun así esperanzada al escritor, que no dejo de observarle con   
  
frialdad y desconfianza.  
  
-... Bueno, ¿qué me dices?  
  
Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, una ambulancia atravesaba a toda velocidad   
  
las transitadas calles de Tokio, transportando vertiginosamente a un joven de cabellos   
  
rosados con un libro incrustado en mitad de la cabeza, y una brecha tan grande que   
  
parecía que se estaba desangrando por ella.  
  
Shuichi estaba ojeroso aquella mañana. Aun tenia parte de la frente y de la cabeza   
  
vendadas. Hiro lo miraba entre divertido y expectante, pues no sabia muy bien si debía   
  
o no de preguntar.  
  
-Me ha pegado -lloriqueo finalmente emulando a un niño el joven cantante dejándose   
  
resbalar en la silla del estudio mientras se tocaba la gasa de forma nerviosa e insegura.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
La pregunta no obtuvo respuesta. El cantante dejó de llorar y se limito a,   
  
sospechosamente, ruborizarse a la par que se contemplaba sumamente interesado los   
  
zapatos. La peculiar reacción le hacia parecer claramente culpable.  
  
... mejor no pregunto- concluyo Nakano rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba hacia   
  
otro lado con desgana.  
  
-HIIIiirrooooooooOOOO!!!  
  
Sin previa advertencia, el cantante se tiro a los pies del guitarrista, berreando de mala   
  
manera. Fuyisaki que estaba por ahí tocando algunas piezas en el teclado, decidió   
  
súbitamente que era una buena hora para hacer el descanso de media mañana aunque   
  
faltaran alrededor de tres horas para ello.  
  
TATSUHA ME MINTIOOOOOOO!!! y ahora Yuki esta enfadado   
  
conmigo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ante la mención del nombre. Nakano se llevo automáticamente una mano a la frente en   
  
expresión cansada de aquel que ve venir inevitablemente los problemas. Después lanzo   
  
una mirada de disgusto al cantante que había dado un alto a sus lloros para arañarle la   
  
pierna por encima del pantalón y mordisquearla furioso, antes de volver a romper en   
  
lacrimosos sonidos.   
  
BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA seguro que Yuki   
  
piensa que soy un pervertidooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El guitarrista se ruborizo, de cierta manera también abochornado al imaginarse varias   
  
cosas de su cosecha.  
  
-Shuichi... creo que esto seria mejor que lo habláramos a la hora de la comida.  
  
El escritor en su domicilio, escribía incasablemente en el portátil.   
  
Se detuvo un momento, arrugando la frente en una mueca dispar, como si estuviese   
  
evocando algún tipo de recuerdo.   
  
Tras suprimir un escalofrió, retomo su tarea con el teclado.  
  
Shuichi contemplando con expresión vacía su comida. Hiroshi comiendo la suya de   
  
forma distraída mientras miraba por la venta. Aquella escena empezaba a repetirse con   
  
demasiada frecuencia en opinión del guitarrista.  
  
-¿Vas a explicarme que ha pasado?  
  
-... -el cantante le miro enfadado y aun así con un cierto temor o pudor que le hacia   
  
reticente a hablar. Después cerro pesadamente los ojos, frunciendo la boca hacia un lado   
  
como si estuviese molesto en general- ... es que hará unas tres semanas...  
  
--------------------  
  
-No me puedo creer que decidieras salir a pasear conmigo, es casi como si fuera una   
  
cita!!!  
  
El rubio miro de forma ambigua al cantante que se había aferrado a su brazo de forma   
  
posesiva y extremadamente melosa. Se quitó el cigarro de la boca y expulsó   
  
pausadamente una bocanada de humo.  
  
-No te emociones baka, aquí nadie ha dicho nada de salir a pasear. Tan sólo voy a   
  
comprar tabaco. Has sido tu el que se ha pegado.  
  
-Na! Yuukiii... -profirió exaltado el joven de cabellos rosados con una expresión   
  
brillante y emocionada ajena a las palabras cortantes del novelista- ¿Pero podíamos dar   
  
un pequeño rodeo?, ¡Caminar un poco!. Te pasas demasiado tiempo delante del   
  
ordenador, eso no es sano! –enarco la cejas en una mueca desaprobatoria a la par que el   
  
rubio empezaba a poner varias expresiones de penitencia personal- Además podíamos   
  
pasar por delante de algún sitio y comprar algo de comer, bueno, sino quieres comerlo   
  
fuera podemos llevarlo a casa, pero estaría bien que por un día hiciéramos algo   
  
diferente... aunque si lo llevamos a casa podríamos alquilar una película. ¡¡Ah!!   
  
¡Acaban de sacar una muy buena que quería ver!!... ummn aunque a lo mejor a ti no te   
  
gusta... eso es un problema.. bueno siempre podemos coger alguna cosa que nos guste a   
  
los dos no?, algo habrá? –después de tanta verborrea personal en la que Yuki había   
  
prácticamente desconectado al segunda frase. Shuichi hizo un sonido exaltado y tiro del   
  
brazo del rubio para que este lo mirara- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-... si no haces que me arrepienta -accedió finalmente de forma cansada el novelista ante   
  
la suplica de aquellos ojos violetas.  
  
-Genial!!!   
  
Shuichi se agarró aun con mas fuerza al rubio, mostrando una sonrisa tan ancha en la   
  
cara, que posiblemente de no haber tenido orejas, le habría dado la vuelta hacia el otro   
  
lado.   
  
A donde quieres ir a com.... etto... no es ese tu hermano con Sakuma-san? -pregunto   
  
de pronto Shindou mirando a una pareja que giraba la esquina de la calle en ese   
  
momento, para quedar a un par de metros de ellos. Yuki se tenso, he iba a tirar del joven   
  
de cabellos rosados para llevárselo por donde habían venido, cuando este ya se había   
  
soltado de él y había empezado a hacer señas excitadas con el brazo para que le vieran y   
  
lo oyeran... ellos y el resto de vecinos de todo el barrio.  
  
-¡¡SAKUMA-SAN!!!  
  
Unas gafas de sol, pequeñas y redonditas resbalaron de aquel rostro de aspecto juvenil,   
  
dejando a la vista unos ojos azules de expresión curiosa. Ryuichi se volvió y tardó poco   
  
tiempo en imitar el saludo del otro cantante.  
  
-¡¡Shuichiiii!! -exclamó emocionado entre risas, con Kumagoro en brazos, y   
  
olvidándose del joven moreno con el que estaba, salió corriendo a encontrarse con el   
  
susodicho joven.  
  
Los dos cantante se sonrieron emocionados, como si hiciera años que no se veían, en   
  
cambio a espaldas de ambos, dos hermanos no se miraban con muy buena disposición.  
  
-----------------------  
  
-No veo que tiene que ver todo eso en esta historia -replico cansado Nakano mientras   
  
trataba de disimular un bostezo. El cantante frunció el ceño, molesto, cruzándose de   
  
brazos sobre la mesa.  
  
-Ne Hiro, como eres... bueno, resumiendo, que al final vinieron con nosotros a cenar.   
  
Yuki volvió a enfadarse con Tatsuha por yo que sé que, y se marcho dejándonos tirados   
  
a mitad de la cena. A Sakuma vino a buscarle Seguchi-san poco después y termine   
  
quedándome yo solo con Tatsuha....  
  
Nakano arrugo las cejas, enarcando finalmente una en un gesto de contrariedad teñido   
  
de curiosidad, que termino siendo una sonrisa divertida al ver el ceño furioso del   
  
cantante.  
  
-No te enfades, venga, sigue.  
  
-Pues... –Shindou se rasco una mejilla de forma nerviosa, visiblemente avergonzado-   
  
que yo trate de escurrir el bulto, pero Tatsuha no me dejó. Y me terminó llevando a   
  
enseñarme un apartamento que se había alquilado a las afueras...  
  
-Shuichi ... tu no te habrás... –preguntó nervioso el guitarrista.  
  
-¡¿PERO EN QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO GUARRO?!, ¡CLARO QUE NO! .... –el   
  
rostro del cantante se relajo tras el súbito arranque, sentándose de nuevo frente a   
  
Nakano- pues que me enseño el piso y me entretuvo más de la cuenta porque me saco   
  
un álbum de fotos de cuando Yuki era pequeño...   
  
Hiroshi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión ilusionada, casi hasta embobada que   
  
adopto por un segundo el rostro del cantante, al recordar dichas fotos.  
  
... Y hasta me regaló una – completó henchido de orgullo sacando de su cartera una   
  
foto de cuatro por cuatro de un niño rubio de ojos dorados y aspecto angelical. Se veía a   
  
la legua que aquella foto le tenia completamente absorbido, y la expresión "estar que ni   
  
mea" era tosca pero quizá la que mas se adecuaba a la situación.  
  
-Shuichi... todo esto me parece muy bien, pero quieres abreviar...-acotó el guitarrista un   
  
tanto perdido en las divagaciones del cantante.  
  
-Pues que no sé como termino sacándome el tema de que si yo... –el rostro del joven de   
  
cabellos rosados enrojeció súbitamente, rebullendo inquieto en el asiento- ... que si yo   
  
desde que estaba con Yuki ya había... bueno, que si yo... alguna vez le había... –puede   
  
que el cantante hubiera comenzado a evaporarse debido a su agitación o pudor propios,   
  
pues de alguna manera, cada vez parecía más pequeño y hundido en la silla. Nakano se   
  
hurgó la oreja con indiferencia, limpiándose la uña a continuación.  
  
-Si, y bien, donde reside el problema?  
  
-¡¡Pues que me dijo tantas cosas que me calentó la cabeza!!, y desde entonces cada vez   
  
que veo a Yuki empiezo a pensar en todas esas cosas y me pongo nervioso... además me   
  
dijo que seguramente Yuki también querría, aunque al principio no lo quisiese   
  
reconocer... y anoche al final me atreví a decírselo y bueno... –tras haber estado   
  
arañando el borde de la mesa con expresión rabiosa se señaló resentido la venda de la   
  
frente adoptando una expresión cansada- ya puedes ver lo resultados.   
  
-Pues que quieres que te diga, sencillamente, sigue como has estado hasta ahora no?  
  
-Pero es que... –Shuichi lanzo una mirada furtiva a la foto del niño rubio que descansaba   
  
sobre la mesa del restaurante, junto a la cartera medio abierta. Su expresión grave no era   
  
la de alguien que se resignaba con facilidad, algo que aprecio y comprendió el   
  
guitarrista abochornado cuando tuvo que indicarle a su amigo un pequeño detalle  
  
-Shuichi te sangra la nariz  
  
El aludido se limito a bajar la cabeza avergonzado, como si se hubiese visto descubierto   
  
es su mas inconfesable pecado. Nakano por su parte le lanzo una ultima mirada   
  
angustiada antes de suspirar a la par que meditaba que tipo de cama supletoria tendría   
  
que comprar cuando el cantante se mudase de forma indefinida a su apartamento en los   
  
próximos días.  
  
-LALIIIiiiiihoooooooooooooo ... ¿Yuki?, ¿Yuuukiiii dónde estas? ¿YUuuukkiiiiIIIII?  
  
El cantante había entrado simulando una jovialidad de la que no era completamente   
  
participe. Con una sonrisa ancha se había asomado al estudio, portando una caja   
  
pequeñita de color anaranjado sobre la cabeza como culminación de un bailoteo   
  
exagerado, posiblemente perteneciente a la coreografía del día tras su llegada del   
  
trabajo.  
  
Desconcertado al no verle en su lugar habitual, llegó hasta la cocina donde descubrió al   
  
escritor ojeroso y con aspecto amargado, preparándose un caf  
  
Ah Yuki!!!, Mira!! Traje pasteles!!!  
  
Alzó la cajita pequeña con alegría junto con una mueca bribona mal disimulada. Sabia a   
  
la perfección que aquellos dulces eran los que traía Thoma cuando venia de visita,   
  
siendo como eran además, uno de los máximos deleites del novelista. No obstante el   
  
regalo fue recibido con una expresión insensible, que le descorazono y puso nervioso.  
  
-Déjalo por ahí. Ahora no tengo tiempo.  
  
-¿No ibas a tomarte el café ahora? -pregunto de forma forzada, añadiendo con una   
  
lacónica sonrisa esperanza- pensé que podíamos comerlos juntos   
  
-... estoy escribiendo, ahora no puedo, déjalo por ahí.  
  
Yuki se sirvió la taza de café y paso por delante del cantante como si se tratase de un   
  
objeto de decoración. Shindou se quedó frió, con una mirada ligeramente confusa y   
  
descorazonada.  
  
-¿Yuki?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Estas enfadado?  
  
-Tengo mucho trabajo no me molestes.  
  
Un portazo procedente del estudio y Shindou se quedó sólo en la casa, con una mueca   
  
estúpida y la gélida sensación de estar en el polo, con una brisilla ártica soplando de   
  
fondo.  
  
Tiró los pásteles contra la mesa de la cocina furioso, sentándose en una silla junto a esta   
  
con el ceño completamente arrugado en una clara expresión molesta, que se fue   
  
tornando en ira a cada segundo que pasaba, hundiendo cada vez mas abajo el rostro y   
  
empezando a temblar de forma peligrosa.  
  
-.... Tatsuhaaaaaaaaaaaa....  
  
Se puso resueltamente en pie, tirando la silla en el precipitado y fiero movimiento. Y   
  
tras colocarse torpemente los zapatos en la entrada, salió corriendo con tal energía a la   
  
calle, que la gente que lo vio pasar tan sólo llego a distinguir un "algo" de color rosado,   
  
gritando un nombre así como varias palabras de venganza, levantando a su paso una   
  
brusca corriente de aire junto con algo de arenilla.  
  
El menor de los Uesugi estaba tranquilamente en su nuevo piso de alquiler, disfrutando   
  
como venia a ser habitual de uno de los Cds de su admirado Sakuma Ryuchi, mientras   
  
trataba de comerse un bocadillo en la cocina. Justo antes de pegar el primer bocado, sus   
  
ojos se fijaron inevitablemente en las ondas que comenzaban tímidas aunque cada vez   
  
con mas velocidad, a formarse sobre la superficie de su refresco, que yacía   
  
tranquilamente sobre la mesa. Alzo una ceja extrañado, mas aún cuando los temblores   
  
que las provocaban cedieron en el momento en que alguien comenzó a aporrear la   
  
puerta de su inmueble, como si estuviese tratando de echarla a bajo a patadas.   
  
Suspiró dejando melancólicamente el bocadillo en el plato, para con una sonrisa jovial   
  
abrir la puerta al que con tanta insistencia llamaba.  
  
-Ah hola cuñadin- murmuro Tatsuha hacia un Shuichi de cabello encrespado y mirada   
  
furiosa, que tan sólo vino a relajarse ante esa ultima palabra- Supuse que eras tu...   
  
porque que yo supiera, no se han escapado ninguna manada de elefantes del zoo, ¿Qué   
  
te trae por aquí?  
  
El enfado, que astutamente había sido sustituido por sorpresa, ahora tuvo otro abrupto   
  
cambio convirtiéndose en sonrojo forzado.  
  
-Bueno yo veras... esto yo...  
  
-¿Qué?- una expresión morbosa y malvada se extendió por el rostro del moreno- jeje ¿es   
  
que ya lo hiciste con mi hermano como te dije y vienes a contármelo?  
  
La expresión avergonzada del cantante fue nuevamente remplazada por la furia.   
  
Shindou se le echo encima como un animal rabioso, tirandole al suelo en el feroz   
  
arrebato, quedando de igual modo sentado sobre su pecho, mientras le zarandeaba   
  
violentamente por el cuello de su camiseta deportiva así como agitando de mala manera   
  
la cabeza del moreno en el aire.  
  
-¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUU!! ¡¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO!! ¡¡Yuki ha vuelto   
  
a enfadarse por meterme todas esas ideas raras en la cabeza!!  
  
-Si si raras... pero bien que tu también querías -señalo descaradamente y con carácter   
  
critico Tatsuha al cantante, cuando este dejo de sacudirle, para observarle en lo que   
  
trataba de que fuera una mirada fría en inquisitiva pero que termino siendo el ceño   
  
fruncido de niño caprichoso y llorón.  
  
-¡Mentira!, ¡Yo.... por Yuki... yo no... yooooo   
  
El moreno que seguía tendido en el suelo apoyándose en un codo, miro con cansancio a   
  
Shuichi que todavía sentado sobre él, había bajado la cabeza ruborizado, empezando a   
  
jugar con los dedos de su mano de forma nerviosa y cobarde.  
  
-Te apetecía, admítelo, sino ahora no estarías aquí.  
  
-...  
  
Tatsuha suspiro, hasta cierta forma tratando de confraternizar con el cantante, antes de   
  
que una idea maliciosa pasara rápidamente por su cabeza. Aprovechando que Shuichi   
  
todavía estaba sentado sobre el, le apretó con ambas manos el trasero a la par que   
  
sugería con un lujurioso movimiento de cadera.  
  
-¿Quieres que te enseñe?  
  
Shindou pego un grito escandalizado, saltando hasta el techo casi de forma literal,   
  
quedando acto seguido en pie, muy pegado a la pared del pasillo, mirando de forma   
  
acusadora a su "cuñado".  
  
-¡¡Primero me perviertes y ahora tratadas de aprovecharte de mi!! ¡¡Tastsuha eres   
  
malo!!  
  
Aquellas palabras dichas de una forma tan teatral y cómica, arrancaron una sonrisa   
  
desenfadada del moreno, que poniéndose en pie también y tras sacudirse decorosamente   
  
la ropa, dio premeditadamente la espalda al cantante, intentado recuperar su bocadillo   
  
que le esperaba pacientemente en la cocina.  
  
-No tonto, te lo estaba diciendo en serio. Mi hermano seguro que quiere, pero claro te ve   
  
a tii... siendo tan... tan tu y bueno...  
  
Shindou a su espalda, empezó a poner pucheros, cruzándose de brazos gravemente   
  
ofendido.  
  
-¡¡¿Y qué tengo yo de malo?!!  
  
-Que bueno, no tienes aspecto de ... bueno dejémoslo en que no impones- concluyo   
  
rápidamente el moreno haciendo un ademán de espacio con la mano.  
  
-Um?, nani?  
  
Con una sonrisa afectada, el moreno trato de explicarse mejor.  
  
-Err... que no inspiras confianza?  
  
Shuichi parecía a punto de romper a llorar, con aquella mirada acuosa y dolida.  
  
-Es que tu eres tan, eres tan... –Tatsuha busco las palabras adecuadas. Podría haber   
  
dicho múltiples calificativos y no por ello todos necesariamente buenos. Finalmente,   
  
chasqueó los dedos y finalizo- ...adorable, eso es! adorable!, que claro, es difícil   
  
imaginarte tomando la iniciativa en algunos aspectos.   
  
El aludido pareció satisfecho con el calificativo, pues ágilmente su mirarada llorosa fue   
  
sustituida por una coqueta sonrisa en un gesto recatado. Por su parte el moreno suspiro   
  
interiormente omitiendo el echo de que adorables lo eran hasta los perritos que son   
  
tremendamente pesados, se agarran a tus zapatillas, te babean el talón y carcomen los   
  
bajos de la ropa.  
  
-Y yo... yo... ¿que debería hacer?- pregunto avergonzado el cantante, eludiendo su   
  
mirada, dado que era bastante dificultoso disimular, el gran interés que le estaba   
  
corroyendo. El moreno sonrió divertido ante esto, y pasando un brazo por encima de sus   
  
hombros con aire fraterno, comenzó a disertar.  
  
-Pues bueno... quizá si me haces una buena mamad-  
  
Shuichi tomo la mano que tenia sobre el hombro y con una mueca indiferente propino   
  
tal pellizco que hizo que Tatsuha perdiera hasta a voz. Y rápidamente, sin dejar tiempo   
  
a que el moreno que tenia lagrimitas en la comisura de los ojos rezongase, saco de su   
  
bolsillo dos entradas de cine, y las mantuvo frente a su cara con pose prepotente.  
  
¿Qué es eso?- pregunto intrigado el moreno aun frotándose la mano al ver la mueca   
  
confiada del cantante.  
  
-Esto...- el joven de cabellos rosados dudo, pero recordó porque estaba allí y aquel   
  
pensamiento volvió a darle ánimos, llenando su voz de credibilidad- ...son dos entradas   
  
para ir a ver el nuevo estreno de este domingo. Sesiones numeradas, de aforo limitado,   
  
casi tres horas de largometraje... imposibles ya de conseguir, yo las tengo porque las   
  
reservé hace semanas...   
  
-Si, y a mi qué?, a mi no me interesa esa película, por el anuncio me parió bastante   
  
infantil.  
  
-Ya, pero es que iba a ir a verla con Sakuma-san este fin de semana porque él llevaba   
  
meses desesperado esperando el estreno...  
  
Una mueca de compresión silenciosa empezó a extenderse por el serio rostro del   
  
moreno, que termino sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Te las cambio porque me enseñes...  
  
-De acuerdo, por eso y la mamada.... -pidió nuevamente el menor de los Uesugi, pero al   
  
ver que Shuichi hacia amago de romper las entradas, se retracto rápidamente añadiendo   
  
con aire quejumbroso- aunque las entradas solo también estarán bien...  
  
Apenas una hora después, Shuichi entraba de puntillas con un andar bastante excéntrico   
  
en el comedor del inmueble del escritor. Silencioso y con un pañuelo atado debajo de la   
  
nariz, buscó exaltado en todos los lugares de la casa, llegando hasta tal extremo de ir   
  
habitación por habitación hasta asegurarse de estar realmente solo en el piso. Cuando lo   
  
confirmo, dejo sus pantomimas sigilosas, y camino normal hasta el salón, donde se dejo   
  
caer junto al televisor abriendo su mochila con cuidado.  
  
-Y dice que esto me ayudara... un video... he vendido a Sakuma-san por un video...-  
  
Shindou miro el suelo derrotado, parecía tener dos lagrimones colgando de los ojos.   
  
Puso la cinta dentro del video con un suspiro resignado. En fin, Sakuma estaría tan   
  
emocionado por la película que ni lo echaría en falta, en cuanto a Tatsuha no era la   
  
primera vez que se las ingeniaba para quedar con Ryuichi a solas, así que los   
  
remordimientos no duraron demasiado. Se sentó frente al televisor, con las piernas   
  
cruzadas y las manos sobre los tobillos con una clara mueca de concentración, una vez   
  
mas miro a ambos lados antes de poner en marcha la reproducción.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver claramente en la televisión a dos hombres   
  
jóvenes haciendo cosas un tanto indecentes y bastante escandalosas para algunas   
  
morales reprimidas.  
  
-¡¡¿Pero qué?!....- Shuichi fue a hacer el amago de quitar el video, pero luego recordó   
  
que estaba sólo, y que el moreno le había insistido mucho en que viera la totalidad del   
  
video, asegurándole que con él aprendería bastante de lo que necesitaría saber.   
  
Sus mejillas enrojecieron de forma forzada, avergonzado por las imágenes que   
  
empezaron a deslizarse por su retina. El nunca había alquilado esa clase de videos y   
  
Yuki tampoco es que tuviera un particular interés por ese tipo de material. Y además el   
  
ver a dos extraños haciendo esas cosas le violentaba, no obstante de igual forma le   
  
recorrió un escalofrió al identificar pequeñas caricias o gestos, con cosas vividas por   
  
experiencia propia. Tras apreciar estas pequeñas similitudes, empezó a mirar el video   
  
con aspecto mas critico, haciendo caso del consejo de Tatsuha, e intentar sacar algo de   
  
él.   
  
Menos de diez minutos después, Shuichi miraba el video todo acalorado: le molestaba   
  
la camiseta, le molestaba el pantalón, en realidad le molestaba todo. No podía dejar de   
  
pensar en todas las caricias que estaba viendo, fuesen en algún momento, regaladas en   
  
su piel, o proporcionarlas él en la piel del novelista.   
  
Cuanto mas se esforzaba por intentar aprender algo, mas nervioso y agitado se   
  
encontraba, al imaginarse inevitablemente haciendo todas esa cosas con Yuki.  
  
Llegó un momento en que sintió tal presión en los pantalones, que avergonzado tuvo   
  
que desabrocharse un par de botones.   
  
Shuichi suspiro pesadamente, aun un tanto incomodo.   
  
Volvió a mirar al rededor. Ni un solo ruido en la casa, seguía solo, y el video continuaba   
  
con su reproducción. Instintivamente comenzó a pasar la yema de los dedos por encima   
  
del pantalón, en un movimiento distraído y poco consciente.  
  
-Yuuuki....- y su mente simplemente voló. En algún momento había sacado la cartera y   
  
tenia entre los dedos aquella foto de un tierno Eiri de aspecto sumamente angelical, con   
  
esa expresión adorable que ahora tan solo conservaba mientras dormía. Shuichi resbalo   
  
su otra mano dentro del pantalón, por debajo de la ropa interior, suprimiendo un   
  
escalofrió cuando las yemas frías de los dedos entraron en contacto con su miembro   
  
erguido y cálido, durante ya demasiado tiempo para que aquélla fuera una situación   
  
cómoda o agradable. Entre cerro los ojos, escuchando los suaves jadeos de fondo de la   
  
reproducción que estaba parcialmente silenciada, y la mano de la foto tembló como   
  
consecuencia de las leves convulsiones físicas que las caricias ansiosas de su mano le   
  
proporcionaba-... mmn... - escucho un ligero crujido que le pareció procedente del   
  
vestíbulo. Se tenso deteniéndose, pero al no escuchar mas sonidos, retomo sus caricias,   
  
tornándose su respiración, en algunos leves resuellos entrecortados.   
  
Segundos después, un ligero gruñido y Shuichi se detuvo con las mejillas rojas,   
  
respirando agitadamente mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el suelo del salón. Miro   
  
una ultima vez la foto del pequeño Uesugi y después se saco despacio la mano de los   
  
pantalones, mirándola con cierta aprensión, así como al liquido que la cubría.  
  
-... si Yuki se entera de que he utilizado una foto suya de cuando era pequeño para estas   
  
cosas... me mata.......  
  
- Esa es un opción bastante factible  
  
Shuchi se congelo. Justo detrás de su cabeza, unos pies revelaban lo que, en una   
  
prolongación, era inequívocamente la presencia del rubio. Al alzar un poco la cabeza   
  
comprobó que aun estaba con la gabardina signo irrefutable de que hacia poco que había   
  
regresado de la calle.   
  
Cruzándose de brazos, el rubio dirigió una gélida mirada hacia el cantante de cabellos   
  
rosados bajo él, e incluso casi era perceptible su aura, que pese a mantenerse serena,   
  
emitía una extrañas ondas admonitorias.  
  
Los gemidos del video sonando de fondo, tampoco ayudaba mucho a tratar de   
  
disimular su situación actual, dejando poco para la libre y bien intencionada   
  
interpretación personal.  
  
-Yuu.. Yuuki.... etto..... yo estaba.... etto... yo.... ¿Es un buen momento para recordarte   
  
lo mucho que te quiero?  
  
Pestañeo varias veces de forma nerviosa, en un intento de adoptar una mueca inocente,   
  
aunque por la mirada del rubio se diría que no dio mucho resultado.  
  
La sucesión de sonidos fue un tanto dispar. De estar en completo silencio ajustando las   
  
cuerdas de su guitarra, a en menos de un minuto, escuchar en el barrio varios   
  
acelerones, frenazos, portazos, gritos y lloros, mas portazos y derrapes de neumáticos,   
  
para seguidamente, tras un relativo espacio de calma, algo o alguien arañando al otro   
  
lado de su puerta de forma gimoteante.  
  
Hiroshi dejo la guitarra en el suelo, pegando una ultima calada al cigarrillo que tenia en   
  
la boca, antes de apagarlo de modo resignado en el cenicero que tenia junto a un pie.  
  
No tardo mucho tiempo en abrir y encontrarse con una caja de cartón un tanto grande,   
  
llena de ropas de colores llamativos o peculiares formas que, si se apreciaban levemente   
  
de forma individual, parecían mas bien toda una colección de disfraces.  
  
El guitarrista se acerco un poco mas a la caja, de la que en principio no apreciaba   
  
movimiento, omitiendo el cartelito que rezaba en la parte de delante de "por favor dame   
  
un hogar", para mirar de forma inquisitiva el interior, donde tras un tenues temblores,   
  
surgió de forma vacilante una cabellera rosada, con unas orejitas pequeñas de gato,   
  
profiriendo un lloriqueo suave que sonaba mas a maullido de minino abandonado.  
  
-Hiiirroooooooooooo.......  
  
Nakano se rasco la cabeza cansado, antes de empezar a remolcar con gran esfuerzo, toda   
  
la caja hasta el interior de la casa.  
  
El piso del guitarrista no tenia nada de especial. Tenia los muebles básicos y necesarios   
  
para llevar una vida cómoda pero sin demasiados lujos, en cambio, si hubiera que   
  
pararse a señalar algo destacable o meramente desconcertante, abría sido sin duda en   
  
agujero tamaño puño que tenia Nakano en el colchón de su cama junto a la almohada.   
  
Tal agujero dejo de necesitar explicación, cuando Shuichi, arrastrándose fuera de la caja   
  
a semejanza de una babosa, se subió a la cama con familiaridad, para, tras amarrarse a la   
  
almohada con los dientes, empezar a aporrear de forma insistente aquel maltrecho sitio,   
  
victima de prácticamente todos sus despechos y desplantes amorosos.   
  
Nakano lo miro resignado. Si algún día cambiaria el colchón, sería cuando hubiera   
  
comprado la cama plegable para asegurarse que su nueva adquisición no seria   
  
nuevamente deteriorada.  
  
Con tranquilidad, el guitarrista tomo asiento junto a su amigo, que seguía   
  
mordisqueando la almohada, sumido en pleno berrinche en el cual ya no golpeaba el   
  
somier, sino que ahora se centraba mas en rodar por la cama con almohadón inclusive,   
  
agitando su piernas de forma sumamente frenética.  
  
-¿Qué paso ahora?  
  
Shuichi dejo de lloriquear en el acto y se quedo mirando fijamente a su amigo con una   
  
expresión completamente seria, que logro desconcertarle, haciéndole creer por un   
  
momento que por fin iba a abordar el tema de una forma madura. Pensamiento que duro   
  
poco, pues la expresión del cantante volvió a variar, esta vez por una llorosa, en la que   
  
aspirando nerviosamente por la nariz, se tapo vergonzosamente la cara con la almohada.  
  
- yo.... -snif, snif. Una tercera aspiración nasal que estaba empezando a poner nervioso   
  
al guitarrista- Yuki... etto... ¿te acuerdas de esa foto que te enseñe el otro día?¿esa de   
  
Yuki de pequeño?¿esa en la que estaba tan mono?¿y tan adorable?¿y tan-....   
  
-Si, si -corto rápidamente Hiroshi antes de que el joven se embalara- ¿Qué pasa con   
  
ella?  
  
-Que Yuki la vio  
  
-¿Y qué?  
  
-Que Yuki la vio... - sus aspiraciones nasales cesaron. Al cantante se abrazo mas a la   
  
almohadón enterrando por completo la cabeza en ella, dejando tan sólo algunos   
  
revueltos cabellos rosados sobre el borde-... mientras estaba haciendo "cosas" con ella....   
  
BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAA ahora Yuki si que piensa que soy   
  
un pervertidoooooo!!!!!!   
  
BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
! Me llamo proxeneta!!! Y ni siquiera se lo que es!!!! Pero fijo que es algo malo!!!!   
  
BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
  
Nakano se sintió en ese momento abochornado, riéndose de forma nerviosa sin saber   
  
que añadir ante ese tipo de comentario.  
  
¡¡Creo que Yuki me esta cogiendo miedo!! ¡Me mira con pelusa y se pega a la pared!   
  
BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –continuó   
  
berreando el cantante de forma inconsolable, mojándolo todo en su berrinche, dejando   
  
sordo a todo aquel que hubiese ingresado en el perímetro de contención acústica de diez   
  
metros a su alrededor.  
  
A pesar de tener un ligera idea de que era lo que estaba pasando entre el amante de su   
  
amigo y este, era una idea tan general que puede que fuera siquiera tachable de tal. Por   
  
ello, miro al techo nervioso, tamborileando con los dedos en su propia rodilla antes de   
  
mirar nuevamente a Shuichi que se había quedado sentado en la cama con la piernas   
  
cruzadas, imitando a un avestruz al haber metido la cabeza debajo de la almohada y   
  
haberse quedado muy quieto y silencioso  
  
-¿Piensas de verdad que los problemas así se van a solucionar?  
  
-Por intentarlo- acoto casi inaudiblemente el cantante de forma esquiva.  
  
Media noche y Hiro aun era incapaz de dormir con la pierna de Shuichi sobre su   
  
cintura. La cama era definitivamente demasiado pequeña para los dos, y el otro una vez   
  
dormido no había echo mas que dar vueltas y tratar de morderle en sueños. Nakano   
  
miraba el suelo del apartamento medianamente pensativo, hasta que en un nuevo   
  
movimiento del cantante, cuando farfullo algo ininteligible y le metió un codazo en   
  
riñones que casi hace que se le salten las lagrimas, decidió finalmente desistir de la idea   
  
de dormir. Resbaló fuera de la cama caminando por su casa con los síntomas claros de   
  
aquél que tiene insomnio y que consiste básicamente en ir a la cocina muchas veces,   
  
mirar en la nevera sin comer nada, tan sólo para ver como se enciende la luz, intentar   
  
colocar aquel pilón de trastos que lleva en una esquina pendiente de ello mas de medio   
  
año y que al final terminas dejándolo otro medio año mas antes de colocarlo, y tener la   
  
genial idea de que es un buen momento para empezar a leer aquel libro que tanto te   
  
gusto en tu infancia pero del que ya has olvidado prácticamente todo y cuando tratas de   
  
releerlo ves que es habría sido mas ameno y divertido tratar de memorizar la guía   
  
telefónica.  
  
Nakano regreso junto a la cama donde Shuichi dormía a pierna suelta.  
  
-... Yuki....  
  
-...Esta obsesionado....- murmuro Hiroshi divertido, casi sintiendo una gota de sudor   
  
deslizarse por su frente- pero la verdad es que......  
  
Se quito el pijama, se vistió y de forma silenciosa salió de aquel apartamento, bastante   
  
antes de siquiera los primero intentos perezosos del día por tratar de amanecer.  
  
Aparco la moto frente a unos pisos de estudiantes a las afueras. Escudriñando la   
  
oscuridad hasta encontrar uno en concreto. Si Shuichi en su rabieta del día anterior no   
  
se había confundido, aquella debía de ser la vivienda de Uesugi Tatsuha. Dudo un poco   
  
delante de la puerta antes de llamar, era ese tipo de hora que mas que abrirte, la gente   
  
tenia la mala y poco cordial tendencia de llamar a la policía si alguien venia llamando a   
  
su puerta, mas si no era una visita esperada. Mas si se quedaba en la puerta con el dedo   
  
pegado como estaba haciendo él, por durante mas de el minuto que llevaba. Mas si al   
  
abrir el somnoliento dueño del apartamento, con los ojos ligeramente entornados y una   
  
mueca estúpida en la cara, el visitante en cuestión se abalanzaba sobre el, dejándole   
  
atrapado contra la pared presionándole los hombros contra esta mientras le dedica una   
  
mirada un tanto amenazante.  
  
-Ehh Fieraaaaaaa!! que pasa muñeca?, no puedes esperar a mañana? –comento divertido   
  
pero todavía visiblemente adormilado el moreno que se froto los ojos con aire distraído   
  
antes de volver a enfocar a la visita y redescubrir a la visita como a un conocido un   
  
tanto indignado.  
  
-¿Muñeca?  
  
-Ehh, Ah Nakano, me pillaste traspuesto y lo primero que me fije fue en la melena, por   
  
eso pensé que eras una tía jjejeee, bueno aunque tampoco importa mucho, ¿querías algo   
  
o solo ha sido un súbito arranque de pasión?  
  
El guitarrista frunció el ceño con enojo antes de soltar al moreno de la llave que lo tenia   
  
aprisionado contra la pared.  
  
-Venia a hablarte de Shuichi  
  
-¿A las cuatro y media de la mañana?- Tatsuha alzo una ceja, rascándose el vientre de   
  
forma perezosa por debajo de la camiseta- Ya puede ser urgente, quieres comer algo?,   
  
me ha entrado hambre.  
  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
  
-¿Hacer el qué?  
  
Nankano siguió al moreno hasta la cocina donde saco unas cosas para beber, otras para   
  
comer, pero ninguna de un aspecto lo suficientemente confiable para que el guitarrista   
  
tuviese la tentación de probar alguna de ellas.  
  
-Endilgarle de esa manera. No se exactamente lo que pasa. Pero le has traído problemas   
  
a Shuichi, como si no se los buscase el ya suficientemente bien sólo. ¿Por qué no te   
  
metes en tus asuntos y dejas de joder a los demás?!!  
  
El moreno rodó los ojos hacia su visitante nocturno, con una lata en los labios,   
  
sonriendo ambiguamente tras ella.  
  
-Mira quien me lo va a decir, el caballero que viene a rescatar a la doncella en apuros...   
  
tal y como lo tratas puede que un día todas tus bien intencionadas acciones sean algo   
  
malinterpretadas... o quizá no???  
  
Tatsuha empezó a reírse de forma moderada bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Hiroshi, que   
  
se sentó en la mesa con pose seria.  
  
-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?  
  
-Que Shuichi tiene pensamientos impuros con mi hermano- otra risotada. Hiroshi   
  
empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse molestado en ir hasta allí.  
  
Se froto la nuca molesto y cansado. Casi en una decisión unánime consigo mismo que el   
  
viajecito hasta allí había sido una idiotez y hubiera sido casi mas productivo que hubiera   
  
intentado dormir en la bañera o inclusive con la cabeza metida en el fregadero de la   
  
cocina si terciaba.   
  
Hizo amago de levantarse.  
  
-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto un tanto molesto e indignado el moreno- ¿para eso me has   
  
levantado de la cama? ¿Sabes qué estaba soñando que tenía una orgía con cuatro tías   
  
jamonas? ¿Y qué estaban las cuatro...  
  
-No. Pero como veo que no voy a poder tener una conversación seria contigo, me largo  
  
Tatsuha suspiro dejando la lata de refresco sobre la mesa y mirando con expresión   
  
enigmática al guitarrista.  
  
-¿Pero qué es lo que quieres que haga?  
  
-Que dado que has sido tu quien a empezado todo esto, ayudes a Shuichi a terminarlo.  
  
Yuki había tomado aquella misma mañana un barco con la intención de encontrar retiro   
  
en una pequeña isla durante algunos días, empujado por la necesidad de despejarse la   
  
cabeza, así como de encontrar algo de calma y paz para consigo mismo lejos de su   
  
rutina agobiante y opresiva.  
  
La brisa en mitad del mar era suave, y sus cabellos ondeaban levemente con la brisa   
  
marina sobre la popa de la embarcación turística, mas la tranquila y bucólica situación   
  
duro poco, en escasos segundos, el cielo empezó a tornarse oscuro con nubes   
  
presagiadotas de tormenta, que no tardó en estallar a lo lejos en sonoros relámpagos que   
  
de alguna manera parecieron los ecos de risotadas lejanas cargadas de maldad.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué?!- exclamo confundido el escritor cuando el barco comenzó a ser presa de   
  
un oleaje violento, zarandeándole a él y al resto de la tripulación como canicas en un   
  
caldero.   
  
Se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla, acción inútil, cuando una enorme ola de tamaño   
  
titánico se trago al barco de una sola acometida.  
  
El mar siguió agitándose furioso. Entre la espuma embravecida, Yuki emergió con   
  
dificultad profiriendo un gemido ahogado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.   
  
Se aparto el pelo pegado de los ojos y empezó a dar enérgicas brazadas en una única   
  
dirección.   
  
jajajaja...JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA ... JAJAAAAJAJAAAAAJAAA  
  
Los ecos cual risotadas zumbaron cada vez mas fuerte en sus oídos. Una ola le golpeo   
  
nuevamente en la cara cegándole en el mismo momento en que sintió que algo   
  
empezaba a tirar de unos de sus pies hacia abajo. Braceo desesperado tratando de   
  
soltarse de aquello que le hacia de ancla, al igual que la mueca de pánico de su cara se   
  
incremento al ver a lo lejos lo que nadaba frenético hacia él.  
  
-Yuuukiiiii!!!  
  
Lo que en un principio le pareció ser un pez regordete, terminó siendo solo la mitad de   
  
dicho animal acuático, con el resto del cuerpo de niño rollizo de bracitos cortos y   
  
rechonchos, y cabellos cortos rosados, avanzando hacia él con una velocidad digna de   
  
admiración o que habría infundido pánico al más osado entre los valientes.  
  
¡¡Yuuukkiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! - grito eufórico el ser, moviendo frenéticamente su pequeña   
  
extremidad acuática recubierta de escamas irisadas.   
  
El susto de ver abalanzarse sobre él, semejante ser mitológico, opaco las estruendosas   
  
risas del cielo.  
  
Lo que tenia enganchado en su pie emergió, rebelándose a su vez como otro regordete   
  
"sirenito" que con las mejillas sonrosadas se abrazo fuertemente a su cintura.  
  
-YUUUKIIII!!!  
  
Y empezaron a emerger más de aquellos seres, todos ellos mirando con ojos codiciosos   
  
al rubio que empezó a sentir como el pánico se extendía en su cuerpo ante las decenas,   
  
centenas y al final millares de aquellos seres regordetes que le rodearon, repitiendo   
  
incansables "¡Yuki!¡Yuki!¡Yuki!¡Yuki!", combinándola entre todos ellos como una   
  
especie de cántico o adoración ceremonial mientras se tiraban sobre él, amarrándose a   
  
las diferentes partes de su cuerpo, para arrastrarlo hacia el fondo del mar.  
  
-SHUICHIIIIIIII!! SUÉLTAME!!!  
  
Las carcajadas prorrumpieron nuevamente y delante de él, una inmensa mole rosada   
  
empezó a surgir del mar, dando paso a unos ojos titánicos, una nariz pequeña y chata, y   
  
una boca gigantesca que no cesaba de carcajearse.   
  
El triton que no era más que una reproducción de las pequeñas sirenas pero de un   
  
tamaño desproporcionado, embozo una mueca pillina, sacando con dos dedos a modo   
  
de pinza al escritor del agua mientras habría su gigantesca boca para hacer amago de   
  
írselo a tragar.  
  
-YUUUKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo el monstruoso ser de sonrosadas   
  
mejillas entrecerrando los ojos con malicia.  
  
-YUUKIIIII!!!–corearon todos los pequeñajos desde el agua, chapoteando emocionados.  
  
Eiri miro con pánico aquella abertura que se lo iba a comer literalmente, y con una   
  
mueca de pavor, grito a la desesperada.  
  
-¡¡ESTA BIEN, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAAAAAAASSS!!  
  
Y abrió los ojos.  
  
No tardo en ser consciente que se había caído de la cama, estando tan sólo sus piernas   
  
aun sobre el somier. Al igual que lo que en un principio pensó que era un abrazo   
  
estrangulador, resulto ser meramente una sabana que se había enredado complejamente   
  
en su cuello, asfixiándole al haberse resbalado del colchón.   
  
Exhaló una profunda bocanada aire tembloroso poniéndose en pie.  
  
Aquel tema lo estaba traumando.   
  
Recordó el reciente sueño y su espalda se arqueó en el escalofrió involuntario que   
  
sintió.  
  
"ring ring..... ring ring"  
  
Unos pasos rápidos. Levantó el auricular  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-Eiri-san? buenos días, quería informarte que dentro de tres días se va a celebrar una   
  
fiesta en el Hotel del centro Thermoon Park. Será a las 8 y será una recepción semi   
  
formal. Lo decía por si querías venir. Mika-san me dijo que te interesaría porque   
  
también estaban invitados algunos otros escritores y personajes del mundo de la   
  
literatura que puede que fuera interesante que conocieras.  
  
-Me lo pensare  
  
-De acuerdo. Eso era todo. Llámame cuando te decidas. Adiós  
  
Final del primer capitulo. ¿Ya saben el argumento no? XD  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y por favor no se olviden de visitar el doujinshi cutrero que   
  
estoy haciendo basado en el fic de Inue "lost memories" (toma publicidad subliminal   
  
XD) es un magnifico fic, aunque bastante desgraciado por mi UU me vendría bien   
  
bastantes sugerencias o aportaciones.  
  
http:gravimix.homestead.com/index.html 


	2. Living 02

Previamente en "Shuichi´s Live Action :  
  
-Yuukiii...Yo quería ... quería pedirte una cosa. Quería... quería...  
  
El ojo del escritor le convulsionó de forma inquietante. Yuki encendió la luz, girándose furioso hacia el cantante que con una leve cortina carmesí, no se atrevía a mirarle directamente.  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!, ¡¿Qué quieres?!, ¡LLEVAS DOS SEMANAS ASÍ!, ¡Di lo que sea, pero dilo YAAA!!  
  
Shuichi miró con inocencia expectante al rubio de pelo revuelto, mejillas enrojecidas por la ira y manos crispadas en la desesperación.   
  
-Es que...yo quería... -el cantante pareció dudar- ¡¡UNA HORCHATA CON PIMIENTOS!!   
  
-¿Pero me quieres decir cual es el problema?  
  
-Es que es algo muy personal, me da mucha vergüenza.  
  
- ¿Seguro que no has tenido problemas con Yuki?  
  
-No exactamente- Shuichi suspiro- pero ahí algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza, porque sinceramente, es algo que bueno... jejejeee... - Hiro se sorprendió al ver las mejillas del cantante tornarse carmesíes, así como un pequeño de destello de culpabilidad picara en sus ojos violetas- ... me apetece muchísimo...  
  
Hiroshi empezó a mirarle con recelo, ruborizándose de forma violenta cuando el cantante de forma distraída y con una leve rubor en las mejillas se procuró algo de refresco de su baso, acariciando de forma insinuante la pajita plastificada semitransparente.  
  
-¡Joder Shuichi contrólate! - exploto el guitarrista de los nervios- si estas pensando en hacer cochinadas con Yuki-san al menos ten la decencia de disimular y dejar de hacerle "mamaditas" a la pajita!!!  
  
-Eh? Ah? -el cantante conmocionado, se detuvo visiblemente avergonzado- lo siento no me di cuenta...  
  
-Yo... ehhh... Yuuuki... jejej...te, te acuerdas que te dije que quería algo verdad? Pues no era la horchata, eso lo dije para despistar... -la expresión del novelista se contrajo poniéndose aun mas rígida. Sus ojos dorados brillaron de forma amenazante- la verdad es que yo... yo quería acostarme contigo... pero siendo yo el que ... bueno, ya sabes... que cambiáramos los papeles para variar...   
  
Shindou, con el rostro de un color rojo violento, trató de no acobardarse lanzando una mirada suplicante pero aun así esperanzada al escritor, que no dejo de observarle con frialdad y desconfianza.  
  
-... Bueno, ¿qué me dices?  
  
Yuki le lanzó una mirada ilegible.  
  
-Que dejes de drogarte  
  
Shuichi´s Live Action 2.00: ACT 002  
  
El cantante rodó una vez mas en la cama. Murmuro algo sobre una doble nosequé con beicon, y quedo con la cabeza colgando en el borde del colchón.   
  
Un leve calor a modo de respiración pausada le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla.   
  
Respondió suave y de forma automática, cuando la respiración se torno beso sobre boca, separando los labios para recibir una húmeda intrusión, un tanto instintiva y salvaje. Shuichi suspiró complacido, abriendo los ojos de forma despejada, esbozando una relajada sonrisa hacia aquellos ojos rasgados que tras enfocar perezosamente se rebelaron azules en vez de dorados.  
  
-UUWUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!   
  
El grito sirvió como sucedáneo de despertador para todos aquellos vecinos que estuviesen durmiendo a aquella temprana hora de la mañana.  
  
Hiroshi, visiblemente atareado hasta ese momento en la cocina, se volcó encima todo el zumo que estaba exprimiendo para el desayuno a la par que rompía con el codo al volverse los dos vasos de cristal en los que pensaba servirlo. Salió corriendo, maldiciendo por lo bajo al esquivar los trocitos de cristal en el suelo para no picarse los pies, y acudir urgentemente al reclamo.  
  
En el dormitorio que también hacia las funciones de salón, se encontró a Shindou pudorosamente cubierto con las sabanas de la cama, cual airada dama que ve peligrar su virtud, en una expresión encendida llena de resentimiento de aquel que le han quitado algo valiosísimo y no lo va recuperar.   
  
Ante la actitud exagerada de su amigo y la sonrisa excesivamente amplia en el rostro del menos de los Uesugi, el guitarrista se apoyo en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos.   
  
-Que sepáis que acabo de romper los dos últimos vasos de cristal que me quedaban y ahora nos veo desayunando en el caldero de la ropa... ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?- preguntó el guitarrista con tono paternal descruzando los brazos en actitud paciente del que espera oír una larga serie de batallitas. Shuichi se ruborizo señalando furiosamente al moreno.  
  
-¡¡ME HA BESADOO!!! ¡Y CON LENGUA!  
  
Nakano alzo una ceja contrariada e interrogante hacia el acusado que se limitó a sonreír de forma engreída.   
  
-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros- me dijiste que lo despertara, pero no me especificaste el cómo... por cierto hoy que era lo que íbamos a desayunar, ¿churrasco de qué?  
  
El comentario, y el oportuno olor a requemado, hizo a Hiroshi volverse rápidamente por donde había venido, profiriendo varias maldiciones, de diferentes escalas ofensivas, pero cada cual de mayor grado que la anterior, hasta que se escucho finalmente el sonido del grifo al abrirse y la sartén crujir y chispear de forma furiosa bajo él.  
  
Algunos minutos después, en la cocina, los tres muchachos miraban con expresiones similares sus desayunos torrefactos en pálidos platos de cerámica. Tatsuha se preguntaba si siquiera aquello no seria venenoso con su ingestión. Shuichi se limitaba a empujarlo de forma dudosa con los palillos para uno y otro lado.   
  
Nakano termino contemplando a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido y cara adyacente al odio.  
  
-¡¡Ni se os ocurra quejaros, esto es culpa vuestra!!  
  
La respuesta regreso a modo de miradas quejumbrosas, llenas de inocencia y arrepentimiento, casi con brillo endilgador en ellas. Hiroshi lucho por el que el leve temblor de su ojo no desembocara en un acto violento que finalizara en una carnicería en su propio piso.   
  
Movió un poco su desayuno sin mucho interés. Comenzó a sonarle el móvil.  
  
-Moshi, Moshi?... ah Fujisaki... si, no, no te había conocido. Si...- Shuichi ladeo la cabeza intentando poner la oreja en la conversación, al igual que Tatsuha que aun mas descarado se había colocado la mano delante del oído para que la acústica fuera mejor- ... no, no lo sabia. ¿Cuando? dentro de tres días? ¿contando con hoy? ¡¿Eso no es pasado mañana?! ... no, no sé donde esta eso. Repíteme el nombre por favor. Hotel Thermoon Park, a las 8. Si, lo buscare después en un mapa, aunque lo de que sea de semi formal va a ser un problema... ah, tu vas a ir con un chaleco y una blusa normal?, si mejor, sino seria un problema..... si, yo se lo digo no te preocupes. Venga, gracias por llamarme. Estaremos ahí en un par de horas. Adiós  
  
Colgó con lentitud. Los dos jóvenes que se habían inclinado sobre él para tratar de espiar su conversación, retomaron sus lugares anteriores, volviendo a pinchar sus desayunos entre carraspeos nerviosos y sonrisas circunstanciales de breve duración.  
  
-Era Fujisaki -comento Nakano con una sonrisa jocosa al ver la expresión tan lograda de sorpresa que consiguieron reproducir sus invitados- va a haber una fiesta dentro de tres días en este hotel, están invitadas algunas celebridades literarias, de la prensa y musicales. K-san a conseguido invitaciones para nosotros también.  
  
Shindou torció el ceño con desagrado.  
  
-La verdad es que no me ape-  
  
-¡¡¿VA A IR RYUICHI?!!- acoto impetuosamente el moreno, tomando posesión de la mesa, tirando tanto los desayunos requemados como al cantante con silla incluida al suelo, por encontrarse en medio de los dos.  
  
Hiroshi permaneció mudo e indiferente, mirando las dos piernas tiesas apuntando al techo que ocupaban el hueco que hasta hacia escasos segundos había ocupado Shuichi. Después, tras una profunda mirada de resignación dedicada íntegramente a Tatsuha, aun expectante y enardecido por la noticia, finalizo:  
  
-Siiiii, también va a ir Sakuma-saaaan......  
  
-¡¡GENIAAALLLLLLLLLLL!! ¡¡genial!! genial!!- proclamó entre saltos de emoción el menos de los Uesugi, ajeno a los movimientos torpes de Shindou que frotándose la cabeza con visible enojo, enderezaba la silla para sentarse de nuevo de una forma normal.  
  
-Si, genial, pero bájate de la mesa y deja de babar mi escoba por favor- pidió con voz monocorde el guitarrista ante la ultima exhibición de júbilo del moreno- me gustaría no hacer ciertas asociaciones la próxima vez que tenga que utilizarla...  
  
-Ohayoooooooooooooooo nanoda!!!! Mi conejo Kumagoro quería una mascota. ¿Qué puede venderle?  
  
Peculiar frase para el primer cliente de la mañana. El dueño del establecimiento de mascotas miro con duda razonable, al conejo de peluche que se "había sentado" en el mostrador de su negocio esperando ver distintas clases de mascotas.   
  
Después su visión cambió hacia el individuo tras el mostrador, de estatura mas bien baja, cabellos ocultos atados por un juvenil pañuelo en la frente y gafas redondas de sol.  
  
-Pues vera señor- comenzó el dependiente hacia su cliente- teníamos...  
  
-Para Kumagoro nanoda!! La mascota es para Kumagoro!!!!- rezongo el hombre levantando al conejo de peluche rosa como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera tan obvio que fuera un pecado el confundirse. El dueño del negocio dudo, y finalmente obviando la salud mental de su cliente, centró su atención en el peluche y continuo como si tal cosa.  
  
-Como le iba diciendo teníamos muchas mascotas, tenia algo pensado? algo como por ejemplo.. no se ... un perro o un gato? o quería más del tipo de mascota como pueden ser las tortugas o los peces de colores?  
  
-Kumago quiere una mascota distinta!! Algo que brille nanoda!!!  
  
El vendedor se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo en la misma medida que nervioso y desconcertado, e irritado finalmente cuando el cliente dejo al conejo sobre la mesa y empezó a toquetear varias cosas, no parando hasta que tiro una torreta de latas de comida en promoción, después de haberse enganchado el dedo con una pajarera por el susto de que uno de los loros se le hubiera arrojado a la cara cuando trato de meter la mano en la jaula.  
  
-¿Qué brille?- el hombre trato de parecer sereno a pesar de estar completamente aturdido, más aun cuando el "respetable cliente" se puso completamente en evidencia al mirarse el arañazo del dedo con una mirada infantil y llorosa, empezado a hacer sonoras aspiraciones nasales a cada cual más quejumbrosa- ¿No querrá una raya eléctrica? lo siento de esas mascotas no tenemos aquí. Como no quiera una serpiente...  
  
-¡¡Serpiente nanoda!!! -el joven abrió mucho los ojos. Olvidándose del corte, miro con una pequeña sonrisa que pronto empezó a ensancharse en su rostro al conejito de peluche- ¿Kumagoro quieres una serpiente noda?.. ¿si?... ¡¡Bien!! - concluyo con expresión dichosa de aquel que acaban de recompensarle con algo bueno- Kumagoro quiere una serpiente, ¿Las tienen de colores?  
  
-Eh... no...- informo con resignación el dueño del establecimiento.  
  
Los empleados de Nittle Gaster hacia ya algunos minutos que habían empezado con su rutina diaria, por ello no dieron demasiada importancia a la entrada de uno de los que había sido durante un corto periodo de tiempo, uno de los miembros mas importantes de la organización. Sakuma Ryuichi entro por la puerta principal portando una caja grande entre los brazos. Con Kumagoro sobre ella, se metió en los ascensores para bajarse en el piso donde estaba la oficina de Thoma. No tardo mucho en encontrarse frente a frente con el rubio.  
  
-Buenos días nanoda!!!   
  
-Ah, Ryuichi-san, precisamente iba a llamarte... -dejo los papeles que estaba colocando sobre el escritorio, lanzando una mirada interesada sobre la caja de aspecto poco pesado pero nada manejable que el cantante dejo con dificultad en el suelo-... ¿y eso?  
  
-¡¡La nueva mascota de Kumagoro noda!! - Sakuma pareció feliz contestando la pregunta  
  
-Ah, eso esta muy bien...- halagó formal así como poco apasionado el rubio antes de entrelazar los dedos sobre el escritorio y sonreír con su peculiar aire sereno- Ryuichi-san, dentro de tres días estamos invitados a una recepción, en realidad es algo mas que eso, tenemos la obligación de ir a interpretar un par de nuestros temas más populares... - Seguchi espero la reacción del cantante que no se hizo esperar cuando este comenzó a mordisquear la oreja de Kumagoro de forma llorosa.  
  
-...Thoma.... no quiero ir...  
  
-Lo sé Ryuichi-san, pero es una obligación que tenemos. Debes hacerlo. No me mires así, puedes dejarlo grabando.  
  
-Good morning!!! -exclamo el rubio entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y en la mano un café humeante en un baso desechable.  
  
-K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sakuma, dejando de morder la oreja del conejito de peluche rosado, se lanzo en plancha sobre el rubio provocando que este se tirara el café encima, y por consiguiente su rostro se contrajera y convulsionara en varias expresiones de dolor angustioso.  
  
K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ayúdame!!! Thoma me quiere obligar a ir a nose que sitio. ¡¡Y yo no quiero!! - el cantante empezó a berrear de forma sonora mientras que el rubio americano miraba de forma frustrada su camisa antaño blanca, y después con una ceja alzada, buscaba respuestas en el presidente que sosegado les miraba desde la mesa.  
  
-Acabo de decirle lo de la recepción  
  
-NO QUIERO IR!!!!!! BUABUBUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¡Es la noche de terror de Kumagoro!! ¡¡No quiero ir!! ¡Kumagoro no podrá comer palomitas delante de la tele!  
  
-Ryuichi...... -amenazo su antiguo manager.  
  
-Además no puedo ir!! Me he roto la mano!!- se defendió el aludido con una mirada dolida y desesperada alzando a la altura de los ojos del rubio el dedo donde se había echo el raspón minutos atrás- Y me duele mucho nanoda!! ¡No voy a poder sujetar el micrófono! ¡¡Es una herida muy grande noda!!, ¡¡Kumagoro me dijo que lo mejor era que me llevaran al hospital! ¡¡Quizá se me gangrene la mano si me hacéis cogerlo!!  
  
Ambos hombres miraron con estupor el dedo, cuyo arañazo habría habido que examinar con lupa para poder precisar con exactitud su gravedad.  
  
Recuperando la compostura, Thoma se llevo un puño a al aboca y tosió.  
  
-Vaya, siendo así no podemos hacer nada... es una lastima, ahora sólo ira Bad Luck, una autentica lastima... -apunto de forma casual tomando en aquel momento unos folios que guardo en un maletín.  
  
Aun aferrado en la cintura del manager americano, una sonrisa que por un instante pecó de todo menos de inocente se extendió por los labios de Sakuma a la par que se bajaba el dedo magullado. Se volvió hacia Seguchi que esperaba una respuesta con la tranquilidad del que sabe que lo tiene todo ganado.   
  
-¡A Kumagoro le gusta cumplir los compromisos! ¡¡Pero Thoma deberá grabarle la película de la tele Noda y traerle un saco de palomitas "Special Spacial" con extra de mantequilla!- acotó rápidamente Sakuma retomando su faceta infantil. Cogió a su conejito y abstrayéndose de todo, empezó a jugar con él por el cuarto, emulando a un superhéroe volador. Mientras el cántate hacia esto, K se acerco a la mesa del presidente, con un lúgubre y triste entendimiento en los ojos de ambos. Después, el americano reparo en la caja de cartón del suelo.  
  
-¿Y eso? - se acerco indiscreto, levantando la solapa de la misma mirando con gran interés lo que había en su interior- ¿Es un juguete?  
  
Un siseo y el rubio soltó la solapa de cartón de la caja desenfundando de forma agresiva su mágnum.  
  
-¡¡A MI NO ME SACA LA LENGUA NADIE Y SE QUEDA TAN FRESCO!!   
  
"Ni lo pienses" Se dijo así mismo Nakano sobre su rugiente vehículo de dos ruedas, cuando inevitablemente, sus ojos rodaron hacia la ventana de su apartamento tras la cual Shuichi le hacia señas con los brazos a modo de despedida, levantaba el pulgar y sonreía confiado.  
  
Empezaba a sentir ese leve temblor o pánico de tener que comunicar en el trabajo que el cantante del grupo faltaría algunos días al trabajo, sin tener ninguna excusa convincente para mejorar la precaria situación de ambos. Algo sumamente arriesgado cuando la "cordial" mágnum de K se las solicitara de forma pacifica y amistosa.   
  
Nakano quitó el pedal de la moto de una patada, poniendo en marcha su transporte antes de arrepentirse de ir a trabajar, en vez de fingir una desconocida pero de igual forma terminal enfermedad que le impidiese cumplir a él también con sus obligaciones.  
  
Shuichi dejo de sacudir los brazos cuando la moto de Hiro se puso en marcha y se perdió tras girar por una esquina calle abajo. Se quedo arrodillado sobre la cama, con el animo empezando a desinflarse con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Una rápida mirada a la desolada calle le hundió por completo.  
  
-¿Qué, cuñadin? ¿Empezamos ya con la teoría?  
  
Se alarmo ante las palabras que despreocupadas, fueron murmuradas en una respiración contenida en su cuello. El cantante se volvió ruborizado encarando a un moreno que le sonrió visiblemente divertido por la reacción.  
  
Y deberíamos darnos prisa, porque voy a tener que enseñarte algunas cosas...- evaluó de arriba a bajo al cante, articulando finalmente un sonido de disconformidad a la par que añadía- en realidad bastantes cosas... Y no creo que andemos muy sobrados de tiempo ninguno de los dos. Eso sin contar con que supongo que querrás volver a casa de mi hermano cuanto antes ¿no es así?  
  
Shuichi miró Tatsuha con recelo, aun agarrandose la camiseta a la altura de su pecho movido por el susto. Bajo la cabeza tras afirmar avergonzado pero serio.  
  
-Bien bien- el moreno se frotó las manos buscando la mochila que había traído a casa del guitarrista- el video que te deje lo vistes entero no?  
  
Con una mueca de enojo, Shuichi afirmo nuevamente en una mirada esquiva e incomoda, sin añadir que había sido precisamente dicha cinta, el desencadenante de que Yuki le hubiera vuelto a echar de su casa.  
  
Pues creo que podríamos continuar mirando algunas de estas revistas de mi colección privada...  
  
El moreno deposito con cuidado, varios ejemplares de revistas sobre la cama. Sentándose junto a estas, miro algunos números hasta que sonrió sacando de un plástico protector la única que estaba envuelta.  
  
-Jeje, mira, seguro que esta te interesa.  
  
Inocentemente, Shuichi tomo la revista, cave casi hasta que con interés, cuando Tatsuha dejo de darle la espalda para tendérsela amablemente. El cantante sonrió agradecido antes de enfocar la foto de portada y los titulares, e inmediatamente, sentir como si los músculos de su mandíbula hubieran dejado de sostenerle el maxilar inferior, y toda la parte de abajo de su boca se le hubiera caído hasta las rodillas que tenia sobre el colchón.  
  
-¡¡¿SAKUMA-SAN?!!- exclamó exaltado, con los ojos desorbitados y un rubor furioso extendiéndose velozmente en su mejillas, cuando desorientado comenzó a pasar las paginas de aquella revista de fotos cuyos modelos estaban en indecorosas poses, hasta llegar a varias que le abochornaron provocándole visibles temblores  
  
¡¡¿Qué hace Sakuma-san posando en este tipo de revistas?!!   
  
Tatsuha se subió al colchón de rodillas, mirando de forma lasciva las fotos que Shuichi sujetaba entre sus manos temblorosas, aun incrédulo de lo que tenia delante, y mirándole como en busca de una explicación que le desmintiera lo que sus ojos contemplaban abrumados.  
  
-Si Shuichi, relájate, no es Ryuichi, es un montaje que hicieron hace algunos años. Buscaron a un tío que se le pareciera y ya sabes como son estas cosas: copias un corte de pelo, maquillas en algunas zonas, y mucho retoque por ordenador...- el moreno se quedo estático durante un segundo mirando con expresión babeante aquellas mismas fotos- ... aunque no me importaría mucho que lo fuera... My honeyy Ryuichiiiiii....  
  
Más tranquilo por Sakuma, pero escamado con el menor de los Uesugi, Shuichi ruborizado cerró sonoramente la revista, aun tembloroso por imaginarse al cantante de NG haciendo según que tipo de cosas. Tatsuha tosió de forma comprometida cogiendo la revista y volviéndola a guardar en el plástico, de forma ceremonial y sumamente pulcra.   
  
Aquel comportamiento excéntrico arranco una sonrisa del joven de cabellos rosados, dándole por primera vez, la confianza o el animo para hacer el típico comentario picajoso que por lo habitual tan sólo le habría echo a Nakano.  
  
-A saber que es lo que habrás estado haciendo con esa revista desde que la compraste, jejeje...  
  
Tatsuha termino de guardarla, y volviéndose todo serio hacia el cantante que lo miraba con ojillos divertidamente acusadores, comento.  
  
-Exactamente los mismo que con el ejemplar en el que saliste tu hace tres meses. Y por cierto, nunca me imagine que nadie fuera capaz de hacer tantas cosas con un micrófono....  
  
La sonrisa jocosa de sus labios desapareció inmediatamente, dejando un rostro pálido que se torno lívido o amoratado cuando el moreno se acercó un poco más a él con una ancha y lasciva sonrisa.   
  
-Lo que me recuerda que si quieres podemos saltarnos las clases teóricas y empezar directamente por las prácticas...  
  
A Nakano le había costado un triunfo subsistir medianamente bien aquella mañana. Descartando la opción de negar de forma reiterada el conocimiento del paradero de Shuichi tras que Sakano casi entrara al borde del coma después de llamar a la policía o para ser más exactos al departamento de desaparecidos a lagrima viva, no le quedo otro remedio mediante la motivación que tal sólo K con su amada mágnum podía ofrecer, de dar una semi oficial versión, lo mas parecida que pudo a la realidad de porque Shindou no iba a poder afrontar sus obligaciones al menos en tres días: El cantante había cogido una extraña y variante cepa de la varicela que le había dejado postrado en cama con fiebres altísimas, y debido a lo complejo de su estado era mejor no molestar de ninguna manera.   
  
Se froto la cabeza cansado cuando llego a su barrio, aparcando la moto en el lugar habitual. Cuando se quito el casco y su cabello desordenado le tapo los ojos, tan sólo pudo recordar nervioso el momento en que su manager había guardado la pistola no muy convencido con la explicación, pero por alguna extraña razón sin hacer mas preguntas, continuado con los ensayos previstos del día.  
  
Subió las escaleras que le llevaban a su casa, y sacando las llaves agradecido de estar por fin ya en la paz de su casa.  
  
Paz interrumpida por varias voces que se filtraban desde el interior.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué pasa?!! ¡¿Ya no te quieres follar a mi hermano?!!  
  
-GRRRR  
  
-¡¡SHUICHIIIIIIIIII!! ¡¡Baja del armario!!   
  
-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Nakano sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, abrió nervioso la puerta de la casa para encontrarse al menor de los Uesugi tratando mediante las cerdas de una escoba, de bajar el bulto humano que encima de un armario, gruñía y hacia sonidos similares a un gato que se siente amenazado, mientras pegaba zarpazos furiosos a lo que alcanzaba de cepillo.  
  
-SHUICHI No seas crió y baja de una vez!!  
  
-MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! shhhhhhh!! GRRRRR!!!  
  
Con visible agotamiento, el guitarrista cerro la puerta y se dejo caer contra la puerta. Por un momento tuvo la osadía de imaginarse una escena normal esperándole en casa. Que iluso.  
  
-HIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! -grito el cantante al reparar en su llegada, dando nuevamente un zarpazo al cepillo, para después saltar dificultosamente del armario que perdió la estabilidad y se cayo encima del moreno.  
  
-Vamos nanoda!! -el cantante con una sonrisa, tiro una pequeña pelota de plástico en el parque, que rodó a unos metros entre el césped- Busca!! Busca!!  
  
Algunos de los que al igual que él, se encontraban en aquel parque, miraron con ojos curiosos al joven que tiraba la pelota sin ningún mamífero que fuera a buscarla. Poco después, sorprendidos, y simultáneamente aterrados, al reconocer por el sonido siseante, que le estaba lanzando la pelota a una serpiente de cascabel.  
  
-Vamos nanoda!!- pidió nuevamente Sakuma al reptil, aun esperanzado porque esta fuera a por ella, al parecer ajeno a lo una serpiente semi erguida en un baile sinuoso con la boca abierta enseñando su vifida lengua mientras movía su extremidad posterior produciendo su característico sonido, podía significar.   
  
El joven se volvió hacia su conejito con desesperanza, retrocediendo de forma casual unos pasos, justo en el momento el que la serpiente se lanzaba a morderle un pie.  
  
-Na, Kuamogo, me parece que escogiste muy mal la mascota!! -reprendió al peluche- ¡¡No sabe hacer nada!! ¡¡Para la próxima vez me dejas elegir a mi nanoda!!- volvió a añadir el cantante en tono de reproche, poniéndose el conejo rosa sobre la cabeza, a la par que arrancaba exclamaciones a su alrededor cuando cogió con las manos a la serpiente y se la puso alrededor del cuello como si tal cosa.  
  
-Veremos si al menos podemos enseñarla a traer el periódico...  
  
-Buenas tardes Eiri-san. ¿Qué tal estas?  
  
El escritor, con una mueca reservada se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al presidente al interior de su casa. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, Eiri dio la espalda a Seguchi mientras este se descalzada, y dejaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.  
  
Veo tu casa muy silenciosa. ¿Y Shindou-san?  
  
-No esta aqu  
  
Thoma fingió sorpresa, alzando las cejas al unísono que dejaba escapar una exclamación de asombro.  
  
-Oh, vaya! Y yo que venia a visitar a mi empleado tras enterarme esta mañana por medio de Sakano-san que Shindou-san estaba enfermo de un extraño caso de viruela...  
  
El escritor esbozo una sonrisa cómica de aquel que entiende el chiste perfectamente, pero no tiene intenciones de comentarlo.  
  
... que tan sólo podía contraerse en la selva tropical y que por cierto esta erradicada desde hace mas de veinticinco años...- comento el presidente sin decaer en ningún momento su tono de completa perplejidad, terminando en una sonrisa risueña- ¡De verdad que no me lo explico!  
  
Mientras Seguchi tomaba asiento, Yuki fue a la cocina a buscar algunos platos, cubiertos y bebidas.   
  
Cuando lo tuvo todo sobre una bandeja, tomo el recipiente de la cafetera, apartando a un lado la caja ahora vacía de pasteles, que Shuichi había traído el día anterior.  
  
En el salón, Thoma se había adelantado desenvolviendo un pequeño paquetito sujeto con cuerdas de colores, rebelando bajo él una tarta adornada con confituras.  
  
-¿Celebramos algo?- pregunto el novelista, ante la sorpresa de la sustitución de los clásicos pasteles por el bizcocho escarchado.  
  
-Contigo siempre hay motivos para celebrar- añadió en tono enigmático que saco una sonrisa cómplice por parte de los dos hombres.  
  
Con parsimonia Eiri corto el pastel y los sirvió en los platos mientras Seguchi vertía el café en las tazas. El verlos actuar juntos, daba la impresión de que de alguna manera, sus actos siempre estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Eiri tomo el pastel para darle un tiento con el tenedor al mismo tiempo que Thoma por su parte tomaba la taza de café y le daba un sorbo.  
  
-¿Entonces cual es el motivo de esta "Visita"?  
  
-Saber tu respuesta por el asunto de la gala- Seguchi sonrió de forma candorosa, bajando la taza hasta la altura de su pecho- Te traje la invitación...Aunque la verdad es que también era para decirte que Shindou-san también va a asistir.  
  
El novelista se llevo otro trozo de pastel a la boca, dejando las púas del tenedor entre los labios durante unos breves segundos en los que su mirada rodó hasta el techo de forma cansada.  
  
Finalmente dejo el plato vació y el cubierto sobre la mesa, y sacando un cigarrillo del paquete de tabaco que tenia junto a sus piernas en el sofá pregunto.  
  
-¿Sabe que voy yo?  
  
-No, por supuesto que no. Pero pensé que tu deberías saberlo... por si eso influyera en tu decisión de asistir...  
  
-No veo porque debiera de estar relacionado- comento con indiferencia el rubio con el cigarrillo en la boca, encendiéndolo de manera pausada.  
  
-Bien, entonces no será indiscreción el preguntarte la razón por la que Shindou-san esta tan enfermo ¿verdad?  
  
El cigarrillo de Yuki tembló, dejando paso a una expresión desarticulada que combinó de una forma un tanto peculiar con el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.  
  
Nakano estaba en una esquina de su propio apartamento, abrazado a su guitarra, con la cabeza hundida sobre la misma. De vez en cuando tocaba una cuerda al azar, meramente por mantener el contacto con la realidad y no saberse abstraído del todo. El ver el estropicio que casi organizan en su piso sus dos invitados podría haberle causado un ataque de nervios, de no haber estado psicológicamente preparado para lo peor.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a ver...- murmuró Tatsuha rascándose la cabeza, mientras repasaba unas notas mal echas en una libreta- ... soporte audiovisual esta, manuales visuales de ejemplos prácticos están, mímica corporal de interrelación ... umn ...podrían estar, clases practicas...-el moreno frunció el ceño mirando incriminatoriamente al cantante desgreñado y jadeante que le devolvía la mirada con odio escondido tras la puerta del baño- ... suspendidas.  
  
Con una mueca cansada, el moreno empezó despeinarse los cabellos frustrado.  
  
¡¡Joder Shuichi!! Todo el día y no hemos hecho nada! ¡Así no conseguirás nada con mi hermano ni para el año que viene!  
  
La mueca agresiva del cántate cesó, siendo sustituida por unos ojos grandes y llorosos antes de que éste cerrase la puerta del servicio y se empezara a escuchar un berreo bastante característico.  
  
-De todas formas - añadió Nakano alzando la cabeza de su guitarra para dejar ver una expresión dispar ligeramente azulada- eso de "mímica corporal de interrelación" sinceramente, no creo que con Yuki-san funcione, es más, no creo que ni con la más tonta de las chicas funcionase...  
  
-¿Por qué no? - Tatsuha se volvió hacia el guitarrista con la clásica expresión arrogante de aquel que le han herido el orgullo de su ilustre profesión- ¡Que sepas que son todo técnicas acreditadas por mi mismo, y he "seleccionado" las mejores para mi cuñadin.  
  
Hiroshi suspiro volviendo a hundir la cabeza en la guitarra. Con un pensamiento bastante pesimista, trató de no imaginar a efectos prácticos que ocurriría cuando, Shuichi dejándose mal aconsejar por el menor de los Uesugi, se presentara delante del escritor caminando como si tuviera un bicho en los pantalones, con una rosa roja entre los dientes, soltándole frases tipo "¿no es verdad ángel de amor..." o "La luz de las estrellas esta noche resalta el azul de tus ojos" pues dudaba mucho que ese tipo de "presentación" funcionase con alguien, mucho menos tratándose del escritor que difícilmente se quedaría a escuchar mucho mas de la primera palabra... eso en el mejor de los casos.  
  
También Nakano tuvo serias dudas sobre el tipo de gente con la que solería relacionarse Tatsuha, para que aquella sarta de llamémoslo, "variopintas costumbres", dieran los resultados que garantizaba el moreno.  
  
-Tengo hambre - informo en tono exigente el menor de los Uesugi tras unos minutos de silencio que no fueron rotos ni por los llantos ahogados del cantante en el baño que parecía haberse aburrido de desgañitarse.   
  
Hiroshi tiro de otra de las cuerdas de la guitarra y sin mirarle advirtió.  
  
-Pues yo no pienso mover un dedo, todavía recuero lo del desayuno. Y es lo que me faltaba, encima de gorrones desagradecidos... además- indico finalmente con un aliento cansado- no contaba con tener tantas visitas durante tanto tiempo y creo que en la nevera queda poco mas que una lata medio vacía de atún y un montón de sobres de ketchut.  
  
-Pues yo soy el invitado así que no pensareis hacerme cocinar... ¡encima que estoy realizando una labor social!.  
  
-Iré yo a comprar- se ofreció Shuichi saliendo del baño a la par que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa hacia su amigo- porque Hiro yo... yo te ... yo te quier...- el cantante se ruborizo, visiblemente nervioso, mientras Tatsuha lo estudiaba con una ceja alzada de perplejidad ante el ambiente meloso que estaba empezando a rodearle- ¡Quiero prepararte la cena Hiro!...Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte el que siempre me estés dejando quedarme en tu casa!! ¡Permíteme hacer algo por ti!  
  
-Shu-chan- murmuró enternecido Nakano ante la expresión de sumo agradecimiento del cantante, que se había arrodillado a su lado para tomarle sus manos entre las suyas propias de forma intima y artificiosa, invitándole también de cierta manera a sonreír.   
  
-¿Y yo?-pregunto el moreno esperanzado rompiendo aquella atmósfera idílica de sentimientos entrañables entre cantante y guitarrista- ¿Para mi también habrá "premio"?- sondeó con una sonrisa perversa.   
  
El cantante dejo de sonreír en el acto. Gruño por lo bajo soltando las manos de Nakano, y al final rezongo sin mucha convicción.  
  
-Tu puedes apuntarme en una lista si quieres que te traiga algo del supermercado.   
  
Yuki solo en el piso. Tirado mas que sentado en una silla de la cocina, con una lata de cerveza recién abierta sobre la mesa.   
  
Un pequeño hilo de humo ondulaba delante de sus dorados y fríos ojos, zigzagueando hipnotizante, atrayente, hasta perderse difuminándose en el techo.  
  
Tal inquietante escena se vino truncada cuando el estomago de escritor gorgoteo de forma cómica y a este se le encendieron minimamente las mejillas.   
  
Con el cigarrillo en los labios y las ceja fruncidas, el escritor abrió el frigorífico otra vez a pesar conocer perfectamente el interior. Miro la desolada explanada y protestó.  
  
-Baka torpe que otra vez se olvido que le tocaba hacer la compra de la semana... -cerró la nevera de un portazo-¿Es que no sabrá hacer ni una sola cosa bien?...  
  
De pronto le llamó la atención la solapa de un paquetito de cereales azucarados que asomaba por uno de los armarios mal cerrados. Tomo la caja del desayuno, y la miro un tanto indiferente mientras sacaba de forma mecánica uno de los pocos tazones que el cantante había comprado a penas que se había mudado por propia iniciativa a su casa.   
  
Volcó los cereales en el tazón hasta casi llenarlo. Eiri se veía un tanto extraño ahí sentado con el ceño fruncido, frente a todos aquellos corazoncitos y estrellitas azucaradas entremezcladas con algún que otro cereal de no tan grotesco aspecto.  
  
Al no disponer de ningún otro liquido, fue la cerveza la que vertió en el tazón, empapando los glaseados cereales con el dorado y agrio liquido, revolviéndolos con el dedo antes de coger una cuchara.  
  
Con una mueca estricta, tomo una cargada cucharada del complejo derivado que se había formado en su tazón, de un color verdoso sumamente espumoso al combinarse, dedicándole una fría mirada antes de meterselo en la boca.  
  
Sus dientes masticaron de forma pesada y silenciosa, hasta que se escucho en el mutismo de la estancia, el claro sonido de su garganta al tragar costosamente la pasta.   
  
Bajo la cuchara. Dejo el tazón en la mesa. Se puso de pie.  
  
Con un marcado tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos, tomo la gabardina del pasillo y salió de su casa con las llaves del coche en la mano.  
  
-Yo y mis geniales ideas  
  
Shuichi se bajo del autobús. Tarde había sido consciente de que aquellas horas de la noche, la gran mayoría de negocios estaban cerrados, teniendo que buscar un mega store, servicio las veinticuatro horas del día, para no volver a casa de su amigo con las manos tan vacías como cuando se había marchado. Después de tanta palabrería y promesa vacía, no podía hacer eso.  
  
Con lo fácil que habría sido pedir una pizza... -se lamento nuevamente entrando en el supermercado, bastante grande, luminoso, y no con demasiada gente a aquellas horas del día.  
  
Las estanterías eran altas pero bien organizadas, por lo que pudo encontrar rápidamente lo que necesitaba para la cena. Shindou Shuichi, auto nombrado cocinero por aquélla noche en casa de Nakano Hiroshi, tomo una cesta de la compra y se armo de paciencia para comprar las pocas cosas que necesitaba: zumo de piña, pan, puré, salchichas, chocolate, algunas cebollas...   
  
Por lo menos no se había comprometido a hacer algo demasiado complicado, sino unos simples perritos calientes al picante estilo "Kentaky Shindou", por los que nadie se molesto en cuestionar que los diferenciaba de los "Kentaky" de toda la vida.   
  
-Grageas, grageas, grageas...¿donde están las grageas de menta que me pidió Hiro? - el cantante empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas buscando el lugar de los caramelos hasta que las vio junto a la caja, con un señor muy mayor y posiblemente miope por no decir ciego, por la cercanía con la que estaba leyendo el pequeño libro que tenia entre las manos, y que de tenerlo mas cerca de la cara hubiera tenido que amputarse la nariz.  
  
De acuerdo, eso para lo ultimo. A ver entonces el encargo de Tatsuha- el joven de cabellos rosados dejo la cesta en el suelo y saco el papel plegado del moreno- ....   
  
Al recorrer las líneas escritas en la nota, su cara pasó por varios matices de color, desde el natural al verdoso azulado, sin olvidarse del rojo ahogado entre ambos.  
  
Miro angustiado hacia el estante de revistas que acababa de pasar y después miro nuevamente al señor que estaba en la caja, abstraído completamente con su novela dado que el supermercado estaba casi completamente vacío, a excepción de unas pocas personas más, tan rezagadas como él.  
  
Aquello le hizo tomar aire nervioso, pero lo suficientemente calmado como para no querer salir corriendo del lugar.   
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo- se dijo a si mismo cuando llego al estante de la revistas, miro todas ellas hasta encontrar la sección que quería casi completamente oculta por las otras. Y antes de tratar siquiera de tocarlas, se aseguro que no lo estaba mirando nadie y que el supermercado seguía con la misma gente que cuando entro- ... "Piensa que lo haces por mi hermano cuñado" ARGGG!! Tatsuha yo te mato, te prometo que de esta te mato...Tenia que haberme imaginado una de estas viniendo de él. -murmuró para el cuello de la camisa el cantante enfadado ante la mofa de la posdata en la nota del moreno, tomando tres ejemplares de la balda. No obstante le dio tanta vergüenza ir con esas tres revistas solo, que termino cogiendo una cuarta de crucigramas, para ponerla encima del resto y tapar las indecentes portadas cuando un ama de casa regordeta, se paro a su lado a mirar el resto de la prensa y de paso cotillear que era lo que se estaba llevando él.  
  
Respiro de forma agitada, nervioso y tembloroso, empezando a temer la hora de tener que ir a la caja, a enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitiva del desconocido y a la sonrisa que seguro que le echaba al ver que era lo que se llevaba para casa.  
  
A su espalda, casualmente en ese momento, un rubio con un humeante cigarrillo en la boca, entraba directamente a la sección de comida preparada para llevar.  
  
-Vamonos... vamonos....ya- se dijo el cantante girándose de tal manera que sin verle, siguió quedando con el rubio de espaldas, oculto por otras estanterías. El novelista cegado por el hambre, tampoco había reparado siquiera en la existencia más haya que la sección de precocinados.  
  
Los pasos que le separaron de la caja fueron lentos y temblorosos a causa de la inseguridad. Después le reconforto la idea de que aquél hombre parecía tan cegato, que seguramente no se enteraría de lo que estaba comprando a no ser que se lo incrustara en la cara, por ello esbozo una sonrisa mas tranquila, y poso la cesta con verduras sobre la caja, con las revistas a un lado.   
  
-Buenas noches -comento el hombre de forma mecánica empezando a pasar el chocolate, el zumo, las cebollas...  
  
-Hola- respondió por cortesía el cantante buscando la cartera para pagar.  
  
El hombre tomo una de las revistas y sin mirarla siquiera, paso el código de barras por el infrarrojo. Shuichi lo miro de reojo y sonrió empezando a relajarse. El dependiente tomo la segunda revista y la pasó por el mismo infrarrojo, pero ésta vez la caja no la marco. El hombre repitió el proceso pero siguió sin ser aceptado por la maquina.   
  
Shuichi alzo la cabeza, con un billete en la mano, cuando el hombre empezó a tratar de vislumbrar cuando valía aquella revista en la que el numero era demasiado pequeño para su limitada visión. El cantante carraspeo, empezando a rehuir inquieto en el suelo. Al final el señor cogió el micrófono, y ante la mirada pasmada del joven de cabellos rosados grito:  
  
-Encargada!! Tengo aquí un numero de "Culos ardientes" ¡¡¿Cuánto valían "los Culos ardientes"?!!  
  
Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la caja, haciendo un alto en sus compras, para observar de forma silenciosa a aquel joven que parecía más abochornado por momentos.  
  
Shuichi deseo que se lo tragase la tierra, sepultase cuando una voz femenina grito por otro auricular "Cuatro con cincuenta. El numero de este mes venia con un pii (sonido de censura)ii de regalo"  
  
El ojo de Shuichi convulsiono, con parte del cuello de su camiseta resbalando por su hombro. El hombre trato de pasar la tercera revista pero ocurrió lo mismo que con la segunda. Volvió a recurrir al micrófono.  
  
-¿Y "las tetas mas grandes del mundo"?, ¿Cuánto valen "las tetas mas grandes del mundo"?  
  
Una mujer que salía sin compra, paso a su lado murmurando "indecente" de forma perfectamente audible.   
  
El cantante gimió con ojos llorosos, empezando a encorvarse hacia delante, dándole un aspecto cheposo mientras llevaba lentamente su mano hacia donde estaban las grageas mentoladas pues era lo único que le faltaba por comprar para escapar de aquella horrible trampa mortal en la que se había convertido la visita. Sin embargo una presencia a su lado desvió su atención de las cajitas y sus ojos se encontraron reflejados en unos dorados de indescriptible frialdad cuando la voz femenina gritaba "Tetas cinco con ochenta!!"  
  
Las mejillas del cantante, un tanto enrojecidas por la vergüenza, sufrieron una rápida ausencia del color, quedándose lívidas por la impresión.   
  
Tras la mirada fría habitual, el escritor desvió los ojos del joven de cabellos rosados, posándose en el paquete de salchichas extras con la frase "las más gruesas del mundo" impresa en el paquete, de Shuichi que aun estaban sin marcar.  
  
-Yuuki... ¿pero que haces tu aquí?- murmuro atragantado el cantante, palmeando en el aire las cajas de grageas. De los nervios, la mano se le fue un poco más halla y cogió otro paquete de un expositor contiguo. Sin mirarlo, dejo el paquete sobre las salchichas que Eiri estaba examinado. En realidad tan solo quería pagar rápido y macharse apresuradamente de allí para evitar de alguna manera aquel bochorno por el que estaba pasando.  
  
Este era sin duda el peor momento de rencuentro, teniendo en cuenta cual había sido la ultima y comprometida trifulca entre ambos.  
  
Alzando una ceja, el escritor dejo de mirar las frankfur, y el paquete que el cantante había depositado sobre ellas, para volver a mirar a Shuichi con una mueca enigmática.  
  
-Por lo que veo vas a tener una noche muy ocupada- sugirió lanzando una mirada de reojo hacia la bolsa donde el empleado había metido toda la compra del vocalista. El cantante se ruborizo con una expresión desencajada pensando en todas las revistas.  
  
-Yo no... Yuki no es...   
  
El rubio ignoro al cantante, saco un billete pequeño que entrego al dependiente junto con la nota, dejando claro que no quería la vuelta con tal de no esperar. Al pasar junto a Shuichi se inclinó un poco para susurrar.  
  
- Yo que tu las cocería antes  
  
Y con esto dicho el novelista se marcho, dejando al cantante temblando, con la boca abierta y un billete convulsionando en su mano. El hombre le solicitó el dinero de la cuenta varias veces, hasta que Shindou reacciono a la tercera. Le tiro el billete encima, cogió la bolsa y salió corriendo del establecimiento mas deprisa que si lo hubiera atracado.  
  
Llegó a casa de Nakano casi tan rojo como había salido de la tienda. Cuando su amigo le abrió la puerta, él entro con ojos llorosos y paso tambaleante.   
  
-¿Pasa algo Shuichi? ¿No pudiste comprar lo que te pedí?  
  
Frunciendo los labios, el cantante reprimió un puchero a la par que metía la mano dentro de la bolsa. Sacó la única caja pequeña y cuadrada que había dentro de ella. Hiroshi cogió el pequeño paquete y se la quedo mirando estático.  
  
-Shuichi, ¿Te pedí yo una caja de condones?  
  
La cara del cantante se torno lívida al ver la caja de preservativos en manos del guitarrista, y comprender súbitamente que era lo que había estado mirando tan fijamente Yuki en el supermercado cuando le estaban cobrando, así como los probables pensamientos que este habría tenido ante el espectáculo sumado de las revistas y las salchichas.  
  
Con el rostro azulado, los ojos del vocalista se quedaron de un blanco decolorado, antes de que más rígido que una estatua cayese hacia atrás en plancha, dejando a su amigo con cara de no haber entendido nada en absoluto.  
  
-Yuuki piensa que soy un pervertido... un completo pervertido- musitaba el cantante llororoso derrengado en una esquina de la solitaria mesa de la cocina, pareciendo llenar ese reducido espacio con un mal karma negativo manifestado en casi palpables y lúgubres telarañas a su alrededor- pervertiiiidoooo.....   
  
-Es porque eso es lo que eres- murmuro un débil eco lejano justo en su oído- pero eso no es malo Shuichi. ¡¡es bueno!! Vive el amor libre, experiméntalo todo. Regala amor a todos los que te rodean!! -siguió murmurando la voz mientras que los ríos de lagrimas del cantante cesaban, y una ceja comenzaba a alzarse por encima de la otra.  
  
-Tatsuha.....  
  
-NO!, yo no soy Tatsuha, soy la voz de tu conciencia que trata de llevarte por el buen camino!! Ama a los demás y deja que te amen!! No te repri-  
  
El cantante con cara de perro que muerde, se volvió aun sentado en su silla para encararse a un moreno que hablaba a través de un altavoz echo con una hoja de papel para conseguir los efectos acústicos.  
  
mas, déjate hacer.... etto... jaja, buenos días que tal estas cuñadin?- pregunto con expresión inocente el menor de los Uesugi- ¿Mejor esta mañana?  
  
-Mejor de cómo lo estarás tu como Yuki no quiera volver a verme por culpa de tus cochinas revistas- amenazo este con mirada severa antes de que el moreno sonriera con maldad para murmurar con falsa inocencia.  
  
-Bueno, no era yo el que iba a montarse una orgía con media docena de salchichas...  
  
Las mejillas del cantante enrojecieron airadas y avergonzadas, levantando un dedo amenazador a la altura del moreno, que ni corto ni perezoso, se tomo la amenaza a mofa atrapando dicho dedo en la boca para chuparlo de forma lujuriosa.  
  
Nakano en el salón-dormitorio, se le callo el teléfono de la mano al escuchar el chillido procedente de la cocina seguido de un estruendo de cacharros caídos.   
  
Con los ojos entrecerrados y un aspecto desgreñado, se agacho a recoger el auricular del suelo. Carraspeo.  
  
-Si, si lo siento, si creo que fue que Shuichi me ha pegado esa... ejem, esa viruela suya. Si Sakano-san, me temo que tampoco podré ir a trabajar mañana...¡¡NO, NO HACE FALTA QUE K-SAN VENGA A VER COMO ESTAMOS!! ¡Podríais contagiaros vosotros también! ............¡Si, si, de verdad que trabajaremos el doble la próxima semana!....... ¡¡No te preocupes Sakano-san!!... De acuerdo se lo diré- el guitarrista hizo un inclinación a pesar de estar hablando por teléfono- Muchas gracias por tu comprensión. No veremos mañana por la noche en la gala. ¡Adiós!  
  
Con los ojos cerrados, el guitarrista colgó el teléfono y rascándose el cabello de forma cansada se dirigió a la cocina. Allí como supuso, media docena de cacharros estaban tirados por el suelo y Shuichi con una hoya en la cabeza, se había parapetado en una esquina intentando protegerse de Tatsuha con una silla de por medio. Silla que había servido de poco pues el menor de los Uesugi estaba consiguiendo bastante rápido su propósito de arrancar la polea naranja que Shuindou se desesperaba por sujetar, al igual que sus bermudas.   
  
Al ver a parecer al guitarrista, Shuichi lloro su nombre pidiendo ayuda y el moreno se volvió con sorpresa hacia él.  
  
-¿Pero tu no se suponía que te ibas a trabajar?  
  
-Después de cómo me dejasteis el piso ayer definitivamente no. He decidido que no os puedo dejar solos, y menos aquí. Quiero tener algo a lo que llamar casa por la noche.  
  
El moreno chasqueo la lengua molesto, y cesó en su empeño de desvestir al cantante.  
  
-Bien, pues vosotros diréis que es lo que queréis hacer hoy.  
  
-Yo había pensado aprovechar la mañana... en algo útil- insinuó Nakano con una sonrisa marcada en la cara.  
  
-¿Tenemos el mismo concepto de "útil"? -pregunto esperanzado el moreno con ojos expectantes. El guitarrista torció su sonrisa.  
  
-Me temo que no.  
  
Tatsuha bufo un poco decepcionado, y se sentó en una de las sillas libres de la cocina.  
  
Había pensado en que podríamos ir a comprar la ropa que llevaremos mañana a la celebración esa en el Thermoon Park, Shuichi tu no puedes ir así, y no creo que en casa de Yuki-san tampoco tengas nada -ante la mención del rubio, Shindou enrojeció, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado- y yo tampoco tengo nada que poder llevar a ese tipo de recepciones.  
  
-¿Con qué tipo de ropa le pareceré mas sexy a my honey Ryuichi?- empezó a murmurar el moreno ajeno a los otros dos, y siquiera al echo de que nadie le había invitado.  
  
Sintiendo el peso de una gran gota de sudor en la frente, Hiroshi sonrió a su amigo para tratar de animarle.  
  
-¿Te parece bien?  
  
Suguru seguía tomando apuntes en el borde de la hoja de la partitura original de "Sleepless Beauty" junto al teclado.   
  
De vez en cuando, sus ojos rodaban hacia el reloj de pulsera que tenia en la muñeca bajo el jersey de color verde tostado. La maquinaria sobria y elegante, le indicaba que el resto de sus compañeros deberían haber llegado al estudio al menos veinte minutos atrás.   
  
La ausencia o retraso de Shindou, por un lado, no le extraño demasiado. Pero lo que si le sorprendió, fue la impuntualidad de su otro compañero, Nakano Hiroshi al que creía formal, serio y constante en su trabajo.  
  
Algunos minutos más tomando apuntes en aquella partitura, tocando algunas teclas del pianillo eléctrico al azar, con una expresión de dolor o inseguridad a cada sonido que arrancaba del aparato.  
  
Se paro a tomar un respiro en el mismo momento en que Sakano, con bastante mala cara, entraba en el estudio limpiándose el cuantioso sudor de su frente con un pañuelo blanco, tratando de sonreír aunque sin conseguir mucha credibilidad.  
  
-Ah Fuyisaki-kun, se me olvido que estabas aquí... son tantas cosas... el jefe va a despedirme un día de estos- con una mueca doliente y los ojos próximos a las lagrimas, el productor se acerco al teclista que lo observaba con una ceja alzada- Nakano-kun acaba de llamar para decirme que no vendrá hoy ni mañana a trabajar, al igual que Shindou-san porque están enfermos... Y tu como eres muy trabajador puedes tomarte estos dos días libres....- el rostro de Sakano convulsionó en varias expresiones contradictorias entre felicidad fingida y profunda angustia, ganando al final obviamente una expresión fatalista dejando que los ojos de este se bañasen inconteniblemente de lagrimas- ¡¡a dos días de la recepción que me había encomendado el jefe!!! AHHHHHHHH ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¡¡Con la responsabilidad tan grande que teníamos de interpretar la canción del Presidenteeee!! ¡¡Voy a decepcionarle!!¡¡No soy un buen productor!!¡Todo me sale maaaaaal!¡NO me merezco la confianza que el señor presidente ha deposita en mi!! ¡¿Poooooooor queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!!  
  
Mientras el productor, acongojado y angustiado, había empezado a darse golpes contra las cuatro paredes, chocando contra todo como si se tratase de un bola en una maquinita de "pinbal" sacando la máxima puntuación, Fuyisaki de forma serena había recogido sus apuntes, había apagado el teclado, y ya se disponía a salir del edificio con una clara sensación de depresión al ver la falta de interés que estaban poniendo sus compañeros de grupo en su próximo trabajo.   
  
Parecía que tan sólo él era consciente de la responsabilidad que tenían al deber interpretar una de las canciones más populares de Nitlle Gasper. Y es que no sólo quería interpretarla igual de bien que su primo, sino que si estaba en su mano, quería superar el impacto inicial que en su momento causo la canción. Para ello llevaba trabajando en la parte instrumental durante semanas, arreglando, matizando, cambiando y añadiendo hasta la más insignificante de las notas. Desviviéndose en general para que todo fuese un éxito.  
  
-Pero al parecer tan sólo a mi me importa...  
  
Y ya salía por la puerta, cuando sintió el roce del algo metálico en la nuca, acompañado del sonido que tiene un arma cuando la quitan el seguro.  
  
-Wait please!! ¿A dónde te crees que vas?   
  
-A mi casa, visto que nadie se toma esto en serio. Nakano-san y Shindou-san hoy no han venido al trabajo porque en teoría están enfermos y Sakano-san me ha dicho que puedo marcharme.  
  
-Pues eso me supone un problema - K, con su sonrisa habitual (la cual había patentado hacia un par de semanas), restableció el seguro de su Mágnum, y miró a los ojos del ceñudo joven de cabellos verdosos- porque había conseguido un papel coprotagonista para un capitulo de una de esas series melodramáticas que veis los jóvenes a media tarde JAJAJAJA. ¡¡Eso les enseñaran a tomarse su trabajo más en serio!! ¡Las zanahorias son sólo para los caballos ganadores! JAJAJAJAJA ¡Ya veras con que cara se va a quedar Shuichi cuando te vea a ti en el programa y sepa que podría haberlo echo él!  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- el teclista puso cara de pánico cuando las manazas de K le cogieron por los hombros y empezó a llevárselo a rastras hacia la furgoneta- ¡¡Pero si tengo mucho que ensayar!!  
  
-Later! Later! - sentencio con sonoras carcajadas el rubio americano metiendo a Fujisaki en la furgoneta como si fuese un fardo de heno, y tras cerrar él su propia puerta, pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo.  
  
Tras varias muecas de pavor, rezos por conservar su vida, y una trepidante huida de la policía porque K se salto un "Stop" justo delante de un coche patrulla, llegaron hasta unos grandes estudios a las afueras de la ciudad. A Suguru le causo una gran impresión ver a todos aquellos técnicos y personal trabajando con cartones de un lugar a otro, y por un momento se sintió emocionado con la idea de trabajar allí aunque fuese en un único capitulo.  
  
Se volvió hacia su manager con una sonrisa esperanzada en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de papel es?  
  
El rubio sonrió de forma arrogante y quitándose las gafas de sol exclamo.  
  
-Un papel de altura.  
  
Y lo era. Suguru miro hacia abajo una vez más y grito a pleno pulmón.   
  
-¡¡Mas alto!! ¡¡Que no se te oye bien!!  
  
-QUE ME SOLTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!!!  
  
Los que estaban abajo tan sólo vieron lo que parecía ser una vaca blanca con manchas, patalear y berrear colgada de una grúa boca abajo a mas de veinte metros del suelo al aire libre.  
  
El productor de la serie, se volvió hacia el manager americano, sonriendo con emoción.  
  
-Vaya pulmones tiene tu chico. Y grita de manera muy realista. ¡¡Nos va a quedar un programa estupendo!!  
  
-CABROOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS BAAAJAAADMEEE DEEE AAQUIIIII  
  
-¿Lo ves? Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.  
  
-JAJAJAJA, me gusta verme reflejado en los artista que represento JAJAJJAA  
  
-OS HE DICHO QUE ME SOOOOLTEEEEISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
-Seguro que el papel de víctima quedara extraordinariamente realista cuando soltemos los cables que le tienen sujeto a la polea y le dejemos bajar en caída libre hasta la piscina de pirañas de debajo.  
  
Hiroshi se miro de forma dudosa en el espejo. Aquella ropa era demasiado formal, o así la veía él. Le daba demasiada apariencia de estirado, por lo que con bastante aplomo, se decidió por la camisa que se había probado anteriormente y los pantalones entallados pero no demasiado elegantes que le habían gustado principalmente. Una vez zanjado su propio vestuario, se volvió hacia el lugar en donde había dejado a Tatsuha ayudando a Shuichi a decidirse por las prendas.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra!!- sentencio apresuradamente, notoriamente escandalizado el guitarrista al encontrarse a un Shindou ataviado con un traje de corte antiguo, chaleco de tres botones dobles terminado en pico, camisa con mangas apuntilladas con greca, bombin de ala ancha, e incluso monóculo y un bastón con la cabeza de metal- ¡Ni que fueras Drácula! ¡¿Cómo te has dejado convencer para ponerte algo tan ... tan...?!- fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Se volvió hacia el moreno, que si apenas había logrado contener la risa hasta ese momento, estallo en sonoras carcajadas al ver la mirada furiosa de Nakano sobre él.  
  
-¡¡Es que tenias que haberle visto!! ¡Menuda pinta!- se defendió Tatsuha con la cara roja de tanto reírse- ¡Es que de verdad que era de película!¡Pensé que se daría cuenta que la ropa era para vacilarle ... pero cuando veo que empieza a cambiarse!!- Señalo al cantante que se había vuelto hacia los dos con los hombros caídos, el monóculo resbalando de su ojo y una expresión ceñuda claramente marcada.   
  
A Tatsuha se le caían lagrimones de la risa imitando las posturas con las que el joven de cabellellos rosados se había estado contemplando en el espejo, y teniendo en cuenta que portaba bastón, todas ellas eran ridículas emulaciones estilo aristocráticas, pero un tanto fachosas y desmejoradas.  
  
-Tranquilo Shuichi.......-sereno el guitarrista a su amigo cuando tuvo muy claro que de no evitarlo, el cantante posiblemente le rompería el bastón en la cabeza al moreno que se había apoyado en una pared, para mientras golpeaba con un puño esta, seguía señalandole con el dedo completamente doblado de la risa- si es que sabia que no os podía dejar solos...  
  
-Esta esta bien, esta bien, seré serio- el menor de los Uesugi se limpio las lagrimas de las comisuras de los ojos, y sin poder dejar de esbozar una sonrisa demasiado amplia para el gusto del cantante, Tatsuha cogió un juego de chaqueta y pantalón que tenia apartado y se lo tendió con media inclinación.  
  
My lord...  
  
-¡Yo lo mato!- grito Shindou con una mueca asesina en la cara.  
  
-¡¡Tranquilo Shuichi!!- lo paro el guitarrista, haciéndole una llave en que le sujeto ambos brazos, cuando el cantante trato se saltar sobre el moreno que había estallado de nuevo en carcajadas.  
  
-¡¡Suéltame Hiro que lo mato!!¡¡Lo mato!! ¡¡Se lo ha estado ganando a pulso!! ¡¡Lo mato!! - intento dar pataditas en el aire pero o bien Tatsuha estaba fuera de su alcance o sus piernas se habían acortado de repente, pues por mucho que pataleo sin tocar el suelo, no consiguió nada de lo que pretendía.   
  
Cuando se cansó el guitarrista le soltó.  
  
-Yo sólo quería estar guapo para que me viera Yuki.... -lloriqueo repentinamente el cantante.  
  
-Ah, ¿Pero va a ir mi hermano también a la gala de mañana?- pregunto el moreno con seriedad. Nakano le miro encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-La verdad... -Tatsuha se llevo una mano a la barbilla con aire meditabundo- es que vaya o no, seria un buen momento para que practicaras todo lo que he tratado de enseñarte...  
  
Shindou le miro de forma recelosa.  
  
-¿Con otras personas?  
  
-Claro  
  
-¡¡Pero yo sólo quiero a YUKI!!  
  
-Ya, ya.... - le resto importancia el moreno empezando a buscar por primera vez ropa seria en el establecimiento, cuyas dependientas estaban por algunas extraña razón , agazapadas todas juntas tras el mostrador, mirando con cara de pavor a sus nuevos clientes- pruébate esto.  
  
Shuichi miro a Nakano antes de aceptar la prenda, pero como el guitarrista volvió a encogerse de hombros, la tomo con desconfianza y tras lanzar una mirada asesina al moreno, entro a los vestuarios.   
  
Cinco minutos después salía mirándose no muy convencido.  
  
-¿Qué tal?  
  
-Yo lo veo bien -murmuro Tatsuha ladeando a un lado la cabeza, en un claro gesto de que no opinaba exactamente lo mismo que decía.  
  
-Si, muy bien- añadió Nakano mirando con irritación al menos de los Uesigi- tu quédate con Shuichi mientras yo voy a comprar una funda de violín y ya lo podemos meter en la mafia italiana. ¡Si parece sacado del padrino!  
  
-Ya, pero eso no quita para que no este bien - se defendió con indiferencia el moreno- además así a lo mejor podríamos comer gratis en el restaurante italiano que había de camino ¿no?  
  
Nakano puso una expresión implorante hacia el cielo, mientras que su amigo bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado y con el animo bastante pisoteado.   
  
Con paciencia busco nuevas prendas en perchas y estantes continuos. El guitarrista cogió una camisa y tras examinarla con duda, se volvió nuevamente hacia su amigo que ahora ya no parecía un capo de la mafia, dado que se había echo una bola junto al macetero de un helecho, y parecía jugar con un alfiler del suelo de forma deprimida.   
  
-Mira Shu- comento Hiroshi con aquella misma camisa y un traje de chaqueta y pantalón- ponte esto.  
  
Sin convicción, el cantante tomo las prendas y volvió a meterse en el probador. Cuatro minutos después, salía cabizbajo, nervioso, y enfurruñado.  
  
-Como volváis a reíros de mi os voy a...  
  
-Perfecto- le cortaron ambos jóvenes a la vez.   
  
Shuichi alzo la cabeza sorprendido, volviéndose hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero de la pared. A pesar de ser radicalmente distinto aquel traje a sus atuendos normales, debía de reconocer que aquella prenda elegante pero sin llegar a ser de estricta etiqueta, de color negro en combinación con la camisa de una tonalidad mas oscura y no obstante similar a la conocida como granate, le daba un toque distinto y agraciado, con cierto nivel de madurez.   
  
Al menos a lo que la vista se refería.  
  
-Acércate- le comento Hiro con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Obedientemente, el cantante se aproximo a su amigo que le esperaba con una corbata negra en las manos. Con paciencia, Nakano deslizo el complemento por el cuello de Shuichi, nivelándolo, realizando nudos y vueltas con facilidad, hasta que la corbata estuvo pulcramente anudada a su cuello y el guitarrista dio los últimos toques ajustándola y centrándola en el cuello con sensualidad.  
  
Al ver la escenita, varias de las acongojadas dependientas, emitieron un inconsciente suspiro, que hizo ruborizarse tanto a guitarrista como a cantante.   
  
Tras un brillo cómplice en los ojos de ambos, Hiroshi añadió.  
  
Sin lugar a dudas este.  
  
Sakano había sufrido ocho desmayos consecutivos en menos de cinco minutos.   
  
Al encontrarse a su empleado más excitable, tan desesperado correteando por las oficinas de NG, Thoma le sonrió de forma cordial, invitándole a tomar un café en su oficina.  
  
Al borde de un ataque de nervios, y con las lagrimas aun recorriendo a ríos por sus mejillas, el productor acompaño a su jefe con el funesto pensamiento de que por fin, de una vez por todas, le iban a despedir.  
  
Tomo asiento como al que le colocan en la silla eléctrica, quedándose muy quieto, silencioso y cabizbajo hasta que Seguchi le tendió una taza de aromático café apoyada en un plato pequeño.  
  
-Aquí tiene Sakano-san  
  
-Gracias señor presidente- repuso de forma inmediatamente servil el productor, haciendo muchas, rápidas y consecutivas inclinaciones de cabeza con las que termino vertiéndose la infusión sobre de los pantalones. Sakano puso el grito en el cielo, dejando las porcelanas sobre la mesa de forma desesperada mientras se aseguraba de no haber manchado nada que no fuera el mismo.  
  
-¡¡AHHHH!!¡¡LO SIENTOOOOO!!¡¡LO SIENTO DE VERDAD!!!¡¡NO SOY DIGNO!! ¡Mi incapacidad en una deshonra para la empresa!- el productor volvió a retomar su llanto anterior- ¡¡Señor presidente no debo de tener el honor de trabajar con usted!!¡¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
-Cálmese Sakano-san -sugirió Seguchi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora tomando asiento en su sillón- Nada de lo que usted pueda hacer va a ser peor que la vez que Ryuichi-san para celebrar su viaje a los Estados Unidos, organizo una fiesta de despedida en mi despacho y lo que iba a ser una "merienda", termino siendo una batalla campal de comida. Las manchas de pastel y canapés aun pueden apreciarse en las paredes si uno las mira detenidamente.- comento sin dar aparente importancia al suceso.  
  
Le invite a que me acompañara porque había algo que quería comentarle.  
  
Adquiriendo una actitud de suma seriedad y profesionalidad, el productor se puso en pie frente a la mesa de Thoma en una rígida postura.  
  
-Lo que usted necesite.  
  
Seguchi sonrió de forma divertida.  
  
-Necesito que de hoy hasta mañana- entre lazo sus dedos apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa- ponga a alguien detrás de los pasos de Shindou-san. En una palabra, que lo siga.  
  
Tragando con pesadez, Sakano afirmo con vehemencia, sin atreverse a replicar o preguntar la necesidad o razón de tal acción.  
  
-También quiero que realicen fotos de todo lo que haga e inmediatamente me las traigan a mi oficina antes del amanecer de mañana.  
  
Minutos después cuando el productor se hubo marchado del despacho, el presidente se reclino en la silla, adoptando una posición placida que contrasto con su expresión maliciosa.  
  
Y cuanto más comprometidas mejor... Shindou Shuichi... veremos cuanto te dura la sonrisa...  
  
Bueno lo de arriba es una especia de resumen pero en plan toma falsa o añadiendo detallitos, vamos ke no es lo "original" pero no esta tan de coña como había pensado al principio, a ver si en la siguiente me queda mas como quería.  
  
Asi komo comentarios ke a veces a lo mejor me paso un poko (el tema de la foto y demás ) UU pero es que tenia que ponerlo de verdad. También pido la colaboración de todos aquellos que nunca han dado su opinión, ¿qué os parece? Creéis que seré buena o mala con Shuichi? XD   
  
También querría que me aconsejarais si alguien viera posibilidades de mejorarlo, porke aunque el fic esta íntegramente ya escrito, me ha ocurrido que en un lectura posterior ha dejado de parecerme interesante y como me de la ñoña a lo mejor dejo de subirlo porque pienso que os aburre, así que agradecería cualquier consejo --  
  
Muchas gracias a los que están leyendo estas paranoias y a las que capitulo a capitulo me van dejando su opinión :   
  
Y please visit my doujinshi en la web de Sakura-san o (no, no he actualizado pero es por hacerme publicidad 


	3. Living 03

**Previamente en "Shuichi´s Live Action" :**

-Ohayoooooooooooooooo nanoda!!!! –se dirigió Ryuichi al dependiente- Mi conejo Kumagoro quería una mascota. Algo que brille nanoda!!! ¿Qué puede venderle?

-¿Qué brille?- el sujeto miro de refilón al joven que zarandeaba un peluche rosado omitiendo el brillo de locura que creía ver en sus ojos- Si quiere un "Gusiluz" debería ir a la sección de juguetes del centro comercial

Sakuma minutos después, atravesaba los pasillos del centro comercial atrayendo todas las miradas hacia si, al portar sobre su hombro un "Furvi", que ascendido a la categoría de loro pirata repetía frases de tono chillon sin cesar.

* * *

Shuichi dejo de sacudir los brazos cuando la moto de Hiro se puso en marcha y se perdió tras girar por una esquina calle abajo. A su espalda Tatsuha esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa, al recorrer con los ojos entrecerrados el cuerpo del cantante apenas cubierto por un escueto pijama. 

-¿Qué, cuñadin? –se susurro subiéndose a la cama del piso del guitarrista- ¿Empezamos ya con la teoría?

Y sin dar tiempo al joven de cabellos rosados a reaccionar, le arranco el pantalón dejando un objeto grande y metálico reluciendo bajo el alba que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Los ojos del moreno se ensancharon perplejos.

-¡¿Pero que?! ¡UN CINTURON DE CASTIDAD! –grito aun incrédulo al ver tan extraño aparato adaptado a las funciones masculinas. Shuichi no pudo menos que ruborizarse con fingido aire inmaduro y murmurar.

-Si y sólo Yuki tiene la llave...

* * *

-Pues creo que podríamos continuar mirando algunas de estas revistas especiales de mi colección privada... Jeje, mira, seguro que esta te interesa. 

Inocentemente, Shuichi tomo la revista, cave casi hasta que con interés, cuando Tatsuha dejo de darle la espalda para tendérsela amablemente. El cantante sonrió agradecido antes de enfocar la foto de portada y los titulares, e inmediatamente, sentir como si los músculos de su mandíbula hubieran dejado de sostenerle el maxilar inferior, y toda la parte de abajo de su boca se le hubiera caído hasta las rodillas que tenia sobre el colchón.

-¡¡¿Kumagoro?!!- exclamó exaltado, con los ojos desorbitados y un rubor furioso extendiéndose velozmente en su mejillas- ¡¡¿Pero que hace Kumagoro posando en una revista porno?!! –paso nuevamente de hoja y ante la nueva imagen, la relista simplemente se le callo de las manos y un humillo blanco que según la tradición China era el alma, se escapo a través de su boca, oscilando a ambos lados como un mono borracho.

* * *

Seguchi sonrió de forma divertida. 

-Necesito que de hoy hasta mañana- entre lazo sus dedos apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa- ponga a alguien detrás de los pasos de Shindou-san. En una palabra, que lo siga.

Tragando con pesadez, Sakano afirmo con vehemencia, sin atreverse a replicar o preguntar la necesidad o razón de tal acción. Minutos después cuando el productor se hubo marchado del despacho, el presidente se reclino en la silla, adoptando una posición placida que contrasto con su expresión maliciosa.

Y cuanto más comprometidas mejor... Shindou Shuichi... veremos cuanto te dura la sonrisa... quizá así aprendas que las galletitas que llevo a Eiri-san "son" para Eiri-san jodido gorrón... –el presidente abandono su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se vieron anegados de lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas se inflaron en un leve puchero- ¡¡Yo solo quería que Eiri-san me dijera que estaban "tan buenas como yo"!! ¡JODIDO SHUICHI!

**Shuichi´s Live Action 2.00: ACT 003**

****

-¿De quien fue la idea de venir a este sitio?- protesto Tatsuha al que le escocían los dos mil cuatro cientos yenes que le habían sacado en caja por un bocadillo no muy grande, unas patatas fritas y un refresco- ¡¡Es más!! ¡Ni siquiera se porque todavía sigo aguantando aun par de petardos como vosotros!

Shuichi lanzo una mirada angustiada a Nakano sentado frente a él. El guitarrista sorbió algo de refresco con parsimonia, sin indignarse aparentemente ante el apelativo, y tras lanzarle una tranquilizadora sonrisa al cantante, se volvió hacia el moreno con una sonrisa trivial.

-Quizá tuviera algo que ver con ir a cierto sitio del que no tienes invitaciones de las que dudo mucho que tu hermano te vaya a conseguir. Además creo que todavía no has terminado con tu "labor social" –ladeo la cabeza hacia el cantante con cierto tacto.

El moreno dio un muerdo a su bocadillo seguramente para callar alguna replica grosera, dado que frunció el ceño y se puso a farfullar cosas entre dientes. Hiroshi volvió a coger el refresco mientras Shuichi por su parte se tragaba las patatas que tenia en la boca incomodo y ruborizado.

-Además no se de que protestáis si luego Shuichi le pone pegas a todo y cada vez que me molesto en tratar de enseñarle algo personalmente, ¡¡no se deja!!- protesto finalmente Tatsuha antes de callarse al propinarle otro gran muerdo a su comida.

Shuichi entre cerro los ojos con patente resentimiento, al recordar una de las clases "practicas" de las que tanto se vanagloriaba el menor de los Uesugi de haber tratado de instruirle, en la que se limito a bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se había cruzado de brazos diciendo "Venga ya puedes empezar. Vamos a estar aquí hasta que reluzca"

Con rencor, miró de reojo al menor de los Uesugi que masticando con la boca levemente abierta, no se daba por aludido.

Pero si, relajaos. Esta noche te daré mi ultima clase y espero que por tu bien, o el de tu futura vida sexual, sepas aprovecharla porque no pienso molestarme mas.

Ante el comentario, el cantante que había estado sorbiendo de forma distraída del envase de su refresco se atraganto, empezando a toser de forma ahogada y sonora, arrojando agüilla hasta por la nariz.

Tras jadear en busca de aire, golpearse el pecho, y esperar a que el color amoratado abandonara un poco su cara, se giro con una mueca de aprensión hacia el moreno para tratar de interrogar a que se refería con aquel "ultima clase" y en que consistía esta.

No obstante, fue en ese momento cuando aprecio el vació existencial procedente del hueco donde debía haberse encontrado el menor de los Uesugi, y que era malamente suplantado por una servilleta arrugada y un sobre de mostaza caído.

-¿Dónde?- inquirió con una mueca aturdida a su amigo que se limito a señalarle una dirección con un dedo.

Tatsuha estaba sentado dos mesas mas lejos de ellos, abordando literalmente a una mujer joven que obviamente no conocía de nada, pero que parecía divertida con las atenciones del moreno, pues acaba de sentarse frente a ella y ya estaba sonriendo de forma demasiado abierta y completamente desinhibida a pesar de que el moreno le estaba comiendo las patatas.

Las mejillas de Shindou se encendieron rabiosas, a la par que enarcaba pronunciadamente las cejas en una palpable alteración y el baso de refresco que tenia entre las manos cedía bajo la presión de sus dedos volcando todo el liquido interior.

-¡¡¿Pero que se ha creído ese?!! – tiro furioso el baso doblado contra la bandeja de la mesa, empapando el trozo de hamburguesa que quedaba- ¡Encima que le di las entradas para ir al cine con Sakuma-san este domingo! ¡Arriesgándome a que lo viole y tenga que cargar con esa culpa moral! –Shuichi se puso de pie tirando de una patada una silla.

¡¡Me esta tomando el pelo!!

-Puede- comento Nakano con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano, mientras miraba de forma relajada las actuaciones del menor de los Uesugi.

-¡Se va enterar! ¡Te aseguro que se entera!- Shindou había empezado a arremangarse con las cejas completamente enarcadas en una expresión asesina- ¡¡Yo pasándolo mal y él de cachondeo!!

-¡Tranquilo Popeye!- exclamó Hiroshi con ironía tomando el hombro de su amigo para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo - También puede que esta sea una clase, una de "observación". Yo que tu, esperaría al menos un rato antes de ir a "machacarle" y que terminéis los dos fuera con una patada en el culo por los de seguridad.

-Confías demasiado en él. Además te veo muy interesado- añadió el cantante poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa, con la cabeza sobre ellas, mirando hacia arriba de forma acusadora, donde su amigo esbozo una sonrisa.

-Digamos que tengo curiosidad. ¡Mira Shu!

La mujer con la que hablaba Tatsuha había sacado un cigarrillo, y antes de que a esta le diera tiempo de sacar un mechero para prenderlo, el moreno había echo un increíble juego de manos con su propio encendedor, casi tachable de prestidigitador, dejando perpleja a la joven cuando el zippo tras describir impresionantes parábolas, se detuvo llameante ante ella.

-¿Has visto eso?- exclamó sinceramente impresionado el cantante- Ya lo tenia encendido cuando lo ha pasado entre los dedos, y también cuando lo lanzo al aire.

-¿Sigue fumando no?

-Y lo ha cogido por la espalda antes de hacerlo rodar...

-Shuichi. ¿Sigue fumando verdad?

-Eh?- por primera vez su amigo pareció prestarle atención, pestañeando aun de forma atónita por lo que acaba de ver- ¿Quién?

-Yuki-san, ¿Quién sino? ¿Tu tía la del pueblo? ¿Yuki-san sigue fumando verdad?

El cantante afirmo apesadumbrado, como si fuera algo que ya hubiera asumido y desistido en tratar de evitar. Nakano ensancho su sonrisa antes de volver a mirar de forma disimulada al moreno.

-Pues ya sabes que es lo primero que tienes que aprender.

* * *

-¡Kumagoro ya podemos comer! 

Ryuichi sonrió cogiendo un par de platos de espaguetis a la boloñesa que había sobre la repisa, junto a la vitroceramica de la cocina, la cual contaba casi con más comida desperdiga que el propio plato.

Taranreando al ritmo impuesto por la canción que en ese momento sonaba en los auriculares de sus oídos, dejo uno de los platos frente a la silla alta, casi taburete de bar, donde estaba sentado el conejito rosa de peluche, depositando el otro en otra parte de la mesa que fue seguidamente ocupada por él.

-Itadakimaaaaaaaaaaa... –La silla vacía que tenia frente a él siseó, e inmediatamente, la cabeza de una serpiente de cascabel se alzo para posarse sobre el borde de la mesa de cristal, quedándose estática allí de no ser por la vifida lengua que entraba y salía de su boca- Ah es verdad! Kumagoro ¿cómo no me dijisteis que me estaba olvidando de dar de comer a tu mascota nanoda?.

Con un expresión risueña, el cantante se quito el delantal de fresitas sonrientes de ojitos brillantes con el que se había sentado a comer, y tomo el ultimo plato bien colmado de macarrones de la repisa depositándolo frente a la serpiente.

-¡¡Que aproveche!!

* * *

-Oye Shu, espérame un momento que voy al servicio. Si Tatsuha vuelve a la mesa antes que yo, procura no matarle vale? – le guiño un ojo con picardia- Ya sabes lo caro que resulta comprar testigos hoy en día... 

Shindou frunció el ceño, y cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, miro hacia otro lado en la clásica postura de enfado infantil.

-Lo intentare. –murmuro con los carrillos hinchados en un leve puchero- ¡pero no prometo nada!

Con una sonrisa amistosa, el guitarrista se levanto de la mesa y se perdió de la planta repleta de mesas y adolescentes que terminaban sus comidas, charlando y riendo entre si.

Con curiosidad, el cantante sin variar un ápice su postura, rodó lentamente sus pupilas hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, aun haciendo reír a la desconocida.

Entre cerro los ojos de forma resentida.

-... a este paso me quedo a vivir eternamente en casa de Hiro... quedándome a dormir a la puerta de su casa envuelto en una manta vieja con tan solo una caja de cerillas para calentarme cada vez que venga Ayaka-chan de visita...–se lamento por lo bajo el cantante ante la irrisoria imagen de verse así mismo convertido en un cencirello moderno.

Relajando su actitud, apoyó ambas manos sobre el mantelito de papel que traía la bandeja donde le habían dado los alimentos-... crucigrama?...

Molesto pues el menor de los Uesugi seguía atento a sus propios asuntos, el cantante se centro en la hojita de papel para tratar de distraerse. Saco un bolígrafo de la mochila y se puso se leer.

-Con nueve letras, reptil escamoso de poderosas mandíbulas cuyas extremidades están atrofiadas. Se mantiene en el medio acuático la mayor parte del tiempo... Godzilla! tiene que ser Gozilla etto... ¿Procedente del África meridional? Va, seguro que esto es para despistar- sentencio el cantante con una sonrisita arrogante poniendo el nombre del mítico monstruo en el crucigrama y viendo que pese a todo le sobraba un cuadro, se encogió de hombros añadiéndole una "s" para hacer un plural y así rellenar el espacio.

Con cinco letras, región de Okinawa que... va, esta no la sé...

El móvil empezó a sonar en su mochila, y sin mirar quien remitía la llamaba, lo descolgó para llevárselo al oído y preguntar:

Con seis letras ¿Persona disminuida o incapacitada para realizar complejas acciones psicológicas, así como para ejecutar trabajos en los que es necesaria gran intuición?

-Idiota

-Ah, gracias Hiro – contesto automáticamente el cantante rellenado el cuadro del crucigrama y viendo que la palabra encajaba a la perfección. Tardíamente reparo en quien le había contestado, y dejando caer el bolígrafo se centro en el teléfono- ¿Hiro?¿Por qué me llamas desde el móvil? ¿Dónde estas? ¿No te habrás marchado sin decirme nada? HIROOOOooo, eso no se le hace a un amigo. ¡Al menos espero que sea por una buena razón!, ¡porque si no es por una buena razón vas a ver que me voy a enfa-

-Shuichi- le corto tajante el guitarrista en voz baja- no me he ido a ningún sitio, sigo en el servicio.

-¿En el servicio? ¿Y para que me llamas desde el servicio? –el rostro del cantante adquirió una mueca picajosa y mal intencionada- ¿no estarás haciendo cochinadas pensando en mi y por eso me llamas verdad?

-......... – el cantante al ver que Nakano no reaccionaba con el grito en su oreja que había previsto, empezó a ponerse nervioso ante tanto silencio. Luego advirtió que su amigo le estaba hablando, pero de forma casi inaudible- ... estoy atrapado en el servicio y la puerta no se abre.

-Ah bueno, pues... eh...

-¡¡Quieres dejar de pensártelo tanto y ayudarme!!

-Eh, Si claro- afirmo el cantante cogiendo su mochila y poniéndose en pie- ¡¡ahora mismo voy!!

Tatsuha con naturalidad, volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa en la que suponía a parte de los componentes de Bad Luck, más al hacerlo, se encontró extrañado con que dicha mesa estaba ocupada por otro grupos de chavales borrando así todo vestigio del cantante y de su amigo el guitarrista. Alzo las cejas llevado por la sorpresa retomando rápidamente la parte activa en la conversación que mantenía con la mujer. Tras unos minutos de animada charla, el moreno movió los pies inquieto, chapoteando bajo la mesa en la que estaba sentado.

Se detuvo desconcertado. ¿Chapoteando?

Con una mueca de incredulidad, descubrió una película de agüilla que veloz, comenzaba a cubrir todo el suelo del local. Al parecer muy poca gente se había dado cuenta de estar literalmente a remojo.

Cuando se volvió tratando de descifrar de donde provenía la fuga, unas chicas llegaron corriendo hasta una mesa contigua, hablando de forma muy deprisa y agitada.

-¡¡Hay un psicópata en los baños!!!

-Si!!- afirmo la otra- ¡Ha entrado y sin decir nada se ha puesto a darle patadas a una puerta que estaba cerrada hasta que la ha tirado abajo! ¡La pobre chica que había dentro pego un chillido que me helo la sangre! ¡Además rompió algo porque aquello se estaba llenando de agua!, ¡¡El baño se esta inundado!!

Las chicas empezaron a recoger todas sus cosas ante el nerviosismo que empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno, viéndolas desfilar ante él, escapando con rapidez hacia la puerta mientras se llevaban con ellas sus comentarios.

-¡¡Y lo peor de todo es que era clavado a Shindou Shuichi-sama el cantante de Bad Luck!! ¡Incluso tenia el pelo rosa como él! ¡¿Os imagináis que fuera él de verdad?! ¡Que miedo!

-¡Imposible!, alguien que tiene una voz como la suya, que canta tan dulce y con unas letras tan tiernas, no puede ser tan burro en la vida real....

Tatsuha pestañeo confuso mirando nervioso a la mujer con la que estaba, que por lo visto, estando demasiado ocupada en escucharse a sí misma, no se había enterado de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Con miedo, el moreno se volvió a tiempo de ver como tras un alarmante crujido, un Tsunami procedente del baño, comenzaba a tragarse violentamente toda la instalación, con una puerta de madera haciendo surfing sobre él, en donde Nakano con cara de pánico trataba de mantenerse a cuatro patas de forma medianamente estable al igual que Shindou agarrado al borde, berreaba cosas que podrían haber sido disculpas o cualquier otra cosa, dando un aspecto un tanto parodiado de lo que podría haber sido la dramática ultima escena de la película del "Titanic".

Debía estar en algún lugar de su casa, pero lo cierto es que pese al aparente orden con el que tanto ella como su marido siempre habían administrado todos sus documentos, aquel impreso no aparecía en ninguno de los cajones en los que suponía, debía de estar.

* * *

Mika suspiro cansada, cruzándose de brazos con un deje de malestar al no encontrar el escrito. Volvió a dar un repaso rápido a los lugares que acaba de revisar, y al cerciorarse de que de allí no lo encontraría, entro en el estudio de Seguchi, no se hubiera producido un error y su esposo hubiera mezclado el papel entre sus documentos. 

Abrió algunos cajones y termino finalmente frente a la caja de seguridad.

Nunca se había molestado en abrirla y quizás por ello, tardo relativamente bastante tiempo en dar con una contraseña tan fácil como: "No. Para. Ryuichi por dios para ya. Noriko haz algo que vamos a salir a escena. Ryuichi para o te quemo a Kumagoro".

Dentro de la caja había varios cientos de papeles, algo de dinero y puede que alguna otra cosa que le llamo la atención, como pudiera ser el marco de tamaño folio, que se encontraba casi al fondo y sepultado por un montón de documentos.

Aquello no era propiamente un cuadro, sino un papel tamaño cheque, que alguien había enmarcado en una costosa moldura, quizá demasiado exagerada para tratarse tan solo de unas rudimentarios líneas escritas a bolígrafo.

Por ello, Mika no pudo evitar leerlo, más al reconocer en aquel trazo, cierto parecido con la letra de su hermano mediano de su época adolescente.

"Yo, Uesugi Eiri me comprometo formalmente a entregar, mantener, o conceder una **noche de pasión** al portador de este documento, como recompensa por haber sido capaz de sustituir la antorcha de la estatua de la libertad por un cono de helado durante toda la noche del día de navidad.

Valido a la entrega de este mismo papel, y tan sólo después de que dicha obra haya finalizo satisfactoriamente.

Este documento no caduca"

La hermana del escritor arqueo una ceja incrédula y perpleja, para entrecerrar los ojos de forma disgustada cuando detrás del marco descubrió un recorte de periódico de hacia bastantes años donde se informaba la extraña trasmutación de la susodicha antorcha por un colosal helado de fresa que durante mas de ocho horas, había estado derritiéndose lentamente, dejando a la emblemática escultura untada de un liquido rosado y cremoso en el día mas simbólico de las fiestas navideñas.

* * *

Dentro una caja de cartón, un gran objetivo reluciente resplandeció camuflado entre la basura, de igual modo que lo habría echo una grasienta lata de sardinas una soleada tarde de verano. 

La lente permaneció inmóvil, hasta el momento en que tres jóvenes con aspecto devastado y calados hasta los huesos, llegaron a las escaleras que precedían al apartamento del guitarrista de Bad Luck.

-... Y Shuichi recuerda...- le apunto con una sonrisa tirante Nakano, mientras le daba acuosas palmaditas en la cabeza a cada cual mas fuerte- que la próxima vez que te pida ayuda, tu no hagas nada... avisa a personas competentes y que se encarguen de ello ¿de acuerdo?

El cantante adopto esa expresión dulce y adorable de cuando quería parecer que no había roto un plato en su vida, pero que en realidad lo único que conseguía era que aquellos que le conocían un mínimo, le mirasen con cierto nerviosismo perfectamente justificable al darles justo la impresión inversa.

-Ne Hiroo, ya sabes que yo soy muy delicado y nunca podría hacer nada peligroso... además tampoco fue para tanto, que todo el mundo que estaba allí o sabían nadar o chapoteaban bastante bien manteniéndose a flote...

Hiro le lanzo una de esas miradas acusadoras, viejas y cansadas en las que de cierta manera advertía que tanta palabrería no justificaría nada de lo ya pasado, pero al ser tal, toda discusión carecía de interés pues no iba a conseguir solucionarlo.

-Como sea, tan sólo hazme caso.

El guitarrista introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su piso con un deje de cansancio, ajeno al zumbido de zum automático que tomo varias fotos de ellos a medida que entraban en el apartamento. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el zum quedó estático ante la calle desierta.

Pasaron un par de horas, y la caja de cartón con un montón de bolsas de basura meticulosamente ordenadas para que diesen impresión de desorden (con el verosímil detalle de una caja abierta de pizza por encima), rebullo inquieta hacia un borde y después hacia el otro, hasta que un gato negro que caminaba por la calle con pereza se detuvo a su lado creyendo que dicha caja podría sustituir bastante bien a su cajón de arena

La caja empezó a sufrir convulsiones, y a hacer ruidos raros, supuestamente fantasmagóricos para tratar de espantarlo. El minino no se dio por aludido y la caja lloriqueo de forma queda cuando el gato se marcho con la vejiga mas vacía que cuando había llegado.

-NOOOOOOOO!!! ME NIEGOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El Zum en ese momento deprimido, o al menos todo lo abatido que puede estar un trozo de metal, volvió a retomar su aspecto expectante inicial cuando aquellos gritos sobrepasaron las puertas del apartamento guitarrista, al abrirse la entrada de la que surgió un Shindou que tras la ampliación de la lente, se le veía recargadamente maquillado en estridentes y inadecuados tonos como pudieran ser una marcada sombra de ojos verde, unas mejillas demasiado rojas y poco naturales, unos labios con un ostentoso carmín morado así como un curioso lunar negro sobre el labio. Aquel maquillaje ocupo bastantes de las fotos, de igual forma que lo hizo posteriormente su atuendo, recreándose de igual forma en su penacho de plumas amarillas o el vestido de bailarina de cabaret que llevaba arremangado a la altura de las rodillas dejando a la vista unas singulares medias de red.

QUE ME NIEGOOOOOOOO!!

Hiro salió a buscarle y en el marco de la puerta le retuvo por el brazo.

-¡¿Pero tu crees que Yuki-san te va a dejar entrar en su casa con ese aspecto?!

-Me da igual, entro por el balcón si es preciso... la ultima casi alcanzo el noveno piso trepando por el canalón... ¡Pero yo no me quedo mas tiempo con "ESO"!- el cantante se soltó el pomposo vestido gracias al kankan y señalo furioso algún punto interior inespecífico de la casa- Prefiero mil veces arriesgarme a que me detengan por la calle!

-Cuñadin... –inquirió una voz alegre desde el interior- debo recordarte porqué te enfadaste con mi hermano??? ¿Además de verdad crees que vas a llegar muy lejos con ese aspecto? ... Anda florecilla del campo... que de verdad no te va a doler, todo esto es muy aparatoso pero ya veras como se hace rápido...

El cantante se cruzo de brazos con una expresión resentida en la cara, moviéndose ridículamente el tocado de plumas amarillo canario sobre su cabeza a la par que cerraba los ojos y fruncía los labios dejando que el extravagante maquillaje hiciera aun mas mella en su aspecto.

-...

-Cuñaaaadiiiinnnn –apunto la voz de Tatsuha en tono cantarín- ¿ya no quieres hacerle arrumacos indecentes a mi hermanito? Con lo mucho que le iba a gustar todo esto.....

Las mejillas del cantante se encendieron debajo del grueso maquillaje rojizo dotándole de un aspecto sumamente gracioso, y tras estirarse nervioso el corsé de raso carnavalero de cintas negras que tenia atado en el pecho, se volvió por donde había venido, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-.. pero sólo porque en realidad creo que a Yuki no le gustaría el color de este conjuntito que sino...

Dentro de la caja se escucho un leve suspiro, al quedarse nuevamente sola y quieta en mitad de la calle. Situación que cambio, cuando el camión de la basura doblo la esquina en su ruta diaria, recogiendo todos aquellos trastos y bolsas que llevaría al vertedero.

Ciertamente fue toda una sorpresa para los encargados de tal servicio, ver como por un día, la basura gritaba y lloriqueaba cuando trataban de subirla al camión, antes de que a esta le saliesen un par de piernas por debajo y se marchase corriendo calle abajo perdiendo la mitad de las bolsas que la cubrían por el camino.

* * *

El escritor, cansado de escribir durante demasiadas horas en el portátil, decidió que dado que no había tenido interrupciones que minasen su progreso, bien podía darse un descanso frente al televisor. Y así con cerveza en mano, tomo asiento en el sofá encendiendo la pantalla de plasma a golpe de mando, para justo después hundirse en el asiento tapándose los ojos con una mano en un claro gesto de cansancio casi crónico. 

La televisión inundo la acústica del salón con cancioncillas publicitarias de varios productos, pero fue una de productos carnicos la que hizo que el escritor alzara un dedo de su rostro permitiendo verle a un hombre de mediana edad disfrazado de perrito caliente correr ridículamente de un lado a otro de la pantalla. Su rostro completamente serio, se permitió una fina sonrisa, manifestándose en la leve curvatura de la comisura de sus labios.

-Cualquier veo a Shuichi haciendo cosas tan estúpidas como estas... ¿tan desesperado estará?

Apago el televisor y se fue hacia el dormitorio, manteniendo dicha mueca casi divertida hasta que encontró su pequeña foto de la infancia en el mismo lugar de la mesita donde la había dejado dos días antes justo después de quitársela al joven de rosados cabellos en embarazosas circunstancias.

Ladeo la cabeza, incomodo pero consciente de que aunque considerase todo el asunto como un capricho más del cantante (uno de tantos otros), en este caso debía de admitir que no era algo completamente descabellado. Al fin y al cabo era normal que quisiera probar ¿verdad?

Llevaban ya bastante tiempo juntos, en realidad era la persona con la que más tiempo había estado de una forma medianamente estable, y Shuichi seguía siendo inexperto en ese tipo de materia, en el fondo no era tan extraño que sintiese curiosidad...

-Ni siquiera se porque me lo estoy planteando- se irrito el novelista sacando un cigarrillo para encenderlo con frialdad a la par que se quedaba mirando nervioso la foto pegatina del mechero plateado.

Como sea tan persistente para esto como para todo lo demás estoy en un verdadero problema...

* * *

-¿De verdad que no quieres venir Hiro? 

Aquello más que a pregunta, sonaba a suplica. Shuichi lo miraba con ojos llorosos, casi imprimiendo un ruego lastimero a sus palabras mientras se agarraba con ambas manos a su camisa y sus iris rodaban hacia un sonriente Tatsuha, que le esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, demasiado feliz para tener algo bueno en mente.

-No Shuichi, creo que es algo que debes de hacer tu sólo – puntualizo el guitarrista, que por nada del mundo confesaría que temía tanto al moreno como él y que se sentía demasiado bien en la seguridad de su casa como para moverse- además aprovechare el tiempo que estéis fuera para llamar a Ayaka-chan por teléfono. Llevo muchos días sin hablar con ella y es capaz de enfadarse por pensar que no me acuerdo de ella o que no la llamo porque estoy con otra.

Nakano sonrió de forma serena tratando de dar ánimos a su amigo que se había bajado la cabeza en una cómica expresión de dolor, con mirada desolada y la boca hinchada en un puchero infantil.

-De acuerdo... pero si Tatsuha me hace "algo", ese "algo" pesara para siempre en tu conciencia por no haber estado ahí para defenderme!!

Inculpo el cantante en una pataleta que fue acallada cuando el guitarrista le tiro de ambos carrillos, con una expresión disgustada.

-¡¡Como si no te defendieses muy bien tu sólo!!, ¡¿O tengo que recordarte quien fue el que esta mañana rompió una puerta, destrozo una cañería, arrancó los grifos y el lavabo y por ultimo inundo todo el local en el que estuvo comiendo?!

-Etto.. yo...

Comenzó con una mueca cándida, casi tachable de angelical el cantante a la par que se llevaba ambas manos a la altura de la cara y pestañeaba mucho más rápido de los estrictamente necesario.

-Shuichiiii ¿nos vamos ya?- inquirió el moreno con prisa.

Ante la mueca de pánico del cantante, el guitarrista suspiro cansado, y rascándose la cabeza con parsimonia le tendió a su amigo una mochila mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.

-De todas formas llévate esto, es "un equipo de emergencia" preparado especialmente para la ocasión: encontraras mechero, cuerda, un cuchillo de caza, tu móvil, una ristra de ajos, una estaca de madera y el ejemplar ese al que tanto aprecio tiene Tatsuha en el que sale "Sakuma-san", por si todo lo demás falla, siempre puedes chantajearle con él- se separo del cantante que le lanzo una mirada de profundo agradecimiento mientras se colocaba la mochila a la espalda- Buena suerte Shu...

* * *

Cerro la puerta de un golpe y se apoyo contra ella respirando de forma agitada. Aun le sudaba la frente y la sensación de pánico parecía negarse a abandonarle. 

-No, no más, por favor no más... - jadeo Suguru separándose un poco de la hoja de madera- como puede Shindou-san, soportar, todo esto, a diario?

El joven se dejo caer en una silla de la cocina, hambriento y fatigado, ignorando los chichones o magulladuras que había ido coleccionando a lo largo del día. K no sólo no se había conformado con proporcionarle su gran salto a la fama en forma de caída libre en la que casi le da un infarto, sino que después de que saliese de la piscina con varias docenas de encantadores y monismos pececitos mordisqueando varias partes de su cuerpo, le había llevado a una inauguración de un nuevo local de comida rápida, basado en películas extranjeras donde su manager tras dejarlo en calzoncillos y darle un ridículo palo forrado de espuma, lo había dejado solo e indefenso ante la finalista del concurso de lucha libre nacional. Para promocionar el local con una pequeña disputa a semejanza del viejo programa "Gladiadores Americanos" donde había recibido mas golpes que un saco de arena.

Apenas lo hubieron sacado de ese sitio, el teclado de Bad Luck aun mareado y tambaleante, se había dejado conducir dócilmente hasta un parque infantil donde vestido de dinosaurio morado tuvo que pasar el resto de la tarde realizando estúpidos y denigrantes bailes delante de una concurrida audiencia infantil en otra inauguración.

-Pero por fin ya se ha terminado el día... por fin!!! – clamo agradecido al cielo el chico dejándose caer sobre la mesa vacía de la cocina.

El timbre de su puerta sonó un par de veces consiguiendo que alzara asustado la cabeza. Sin que le diera tiempo a moverse, la llamada resonó un par de veces más acompañada de insistentes golpes en la puerta.

-Suguru!! Open the door!! We still have something of work!

La primera reacción del joven fue el pánico desatado, que se manifestó claramente cuando se escondió bajo la mesa de la cocina. Fuyisaki gimoteo, gateando tras los muebles de su casa, convencido de que si guardaba el silencio suficiente, su manager o bien se cansaría o pensaría que no estaba en casa y lo dejaría tranquilo al menos hasta el día siguiente.

Un disparo y la puerta de la entrada, contó con ya no una mirilla sino dos. Un ojo azul marino se coloco a la altura del nuevo agujero inspeccionando el interior oscuro de la vivienda a tiempo de captar un par de pies esconderse precipitadamente tras el sofá.

Suguru abre la puerta que te he visto!!!

Fuyisaki se hizo una bola tras el sofá, rezando en todos sus idiomas conocidos mientras cruzaba los dedos y rogaba porque el rubio se marchara.

-SUGURU!!!!

-En este momento no estamos en casa, –mascullo el chico tras el sillón con una vocecilla nerviosa y vacilante- deje su mensaje al oír la señal y en cuanto podamos nos pondremos en contacto con usted... PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Una patada y la puerta se vino a bajo con estruendo. El joven de cabellos oscuros, aun sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas a la altura del pecho, alzo la cabeza cuando unos cabellos rubios bailaron ante sus ojos.

-Hola, soy tu manager- apunto el rubio con una ancha sonrisa como si estuviese dejando el mensaje en el contestador- y tenemos todavía mucho trabajo por delante ...

* * *

-¿A dónde decías que íbamos?- pregunto nervioso siguiendo al moreno de cerca, pero no por ello sin dejar de estudiarlo con sospecha- porque dudo mucho que a estas horas encontremos ninguna tienda abierta. 

-Tranquilo, a donde vamos es precisamente a esta hora cuando empiezan a abrir.

Cuando llegaron de lleno a aquel barrio, Shuichi tuvo varias reacciones. La primera y mas visible fue acongojarse ante los reclamos de todas aquellas mujeres que de forma tan amable le invitaban a acompañarlas durante un momento que prometían agradable por una módica cantidad de dinero. Ruborizarse nervioso al seguir caminando entre los diferentes hoteles por horas temiendo que en cualquier momento Tatsuha lo secuestrara y tratase de introducirlo por la fuerza en uno de ellos, y por ultimo desconcertado, cuando terminaron llegando a un local con aspecto de cine antiguo, con un portero talla "armario empotrado" vestido de etiqueta con gafas de sol, controlando a todos aquellos que quisieran franquear la entrada.

Tatsuha sonrió de forma jovial, dándole unas palmaditas al hombre en el hombro, que si bien no provocaron ninguna reacción violenta en él, tampoco sacaron una sonrisa amistosa por su parte.

-Buenas noches, venia esta noche con mi amigo, pero él no tiene pase, ¿puede entrar conmigo de todas formas en concepto de "invitado" verdad?

El hombre de seguridad, tomo el carné que el moreno le tendía y después de inspeccionar larga y fríamente al cantante hasta tal punto que le hizo bajar la cabeza ruborizado, le devolvió el pase al menor de los Uesugi indicándoles con la cabeza que podían entrar.

Gracias!. Ya le diré a tu jefe que si renuevo un año más será todo gracias a tu amabilidad.

Shuichi entro siguiendo de cerca al moreno, apartando las pesadas cortinas de grueso terciopelo bermellón, para encontrarse en una recepción lujosamente decorado con marcados matices barrocos, molduras doradas en las paredes sin ningún cuadro en el interior, y grandes paneles informativos en algunos caballetes junto a la entrada.

-Pues a ver... quien esta hoy...- murmuro el moreno inclinándose sobre uno de ellos, mientras ignoraba la mueca desbordada del cantante que no dejaba de dar vueltas y mas vuelta mirándolo todo con asombro-... bien bien, creo que esto podría valer...

-Tatsuha, pero esto no es un cine?- pregunto finalmente Shindou al descubrir en un borde una pequeña barra donde creyó ver que vendían palomitas, entre muchas otras cosas más.

-Err, si un cine, o al menos algo muy parecido- confirmo el moreno, tomando a Shuichi por el hombro y acercándolo hasta la susodicha barra donde de cerca aprecio todos los variopintos artículos que no se trataban de dulces o chocolatinas exclusivamente - ¿Quieres algo cuñadin?, Yo te invito.

-... –observaba todo con una mueca desencajada y un evidente sonrojo de mejillas, termino negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

Con una sonrisa ambigua, el menor de los Uesugi se inclino hacia el cantante murmurándole en el oído.

-¿Te das cuenta que para empezar a conocer ciertas cosas, debes de conocer previamente otras?- Tatsuha señalo un estante cercano- así que dime, ¿De que olor lo quieres?, naranja, pomelo, piña, fresa...umn coco?

El cantante trago con dificultad eludiendo la mirada curiosa del dependiente sobre él, y con una mano temblorosa termino tomando el de en medio.

-Fresa, me quedo con la fresa- añadió cada vez mas encogido- creo que a Yuki le gustaría más la fresa...

-Jeje, de acuerdo... –el moreno busco en las estanterías y tomo de varias cosas una cantidad par, dejando la mitad correspondiente delante del joven de cabellos rosados que seguía cabizbajo, mirando como los artículos se acumulaban, muchos de ellos provocándole nerviosismo o agitación- bueno creo que con esto ya podemos ir tirando...

Una sonrisa ligera, y el moreno se dejo allí unos cuantos billetes, arrastrado a Shindou que llevaba su bolsa visiblemente avergonzando, pues le falto tiempo para guardarlo en la mochila.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaban los dos metidos en una especie de cabina oscura. Shuichi se cogió por el brazo de Tatsuha al no ver nada en absoluto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Espera un segundo

Dicho esto, el moreno sentó al cantante en una silla y rebuscando en su monedero, introdujo unas cuantas monedas en una apertura iluminada con una pequeña bombilla rojiza. El panel que tenían en frente se hizo a un lado dejando un sugerente espectáculo en vivo de sado-maso.

La sangre acudió rápidamente a las mejillas de Shuichi, que si bien hasta ese momento, había conseguido mal que bien, quedarse sentado en la silla, el ver de sopetón algo tan explicito por sorpresa, le hizo resbalar y caerse del asiento, golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo.

El moreno le miro con cierto reproche, dándole unas palmaditas en la cara que terminaron siendo guantazos, para que el cantante reaccionara antes.

-Shuichi por favor compórtate, luego esperas que mi hermano te tome en serio. ¿Cómo pretendes hacer nada con él si ni siquiera eres capaz de ver esto?

Las mejillas del cantante se hincharon airadas, y un leve ceño de enfado contrajo sus rasgos durante el mínimo espacio de tiempo en que los gemidos de la actuación volvieron a llamarle la atención.

Shindou se agarro a la silla y costosamente, recobro su posición sobre ella.

Aun mareado, sintió las manos del moreno posarse en sus hombros y empezar a darle un suave masaje.

-Tu relájate y limítate a mirar. Y te recomiendo que trates de aprender algo... –masajeo un poco más sus hombros antes de inclinarse sobre él y darle un chapetón en el cuello. Shuichi abrió ampliamente los ojos. Se volvió claramente molesto, con el puño alzado hacia el moreno en un torpe intento por darle un puñetazo. Tatsuha lo esquivo fácilmente y aprovechando la franja abierta que dejo, tomó con ambas manos el rostro del cantante, atrayéndolo violentamente hacia él hasta abordar sus labios en un beso sediento y exigente, al que Shindou trato de oponerse.

Ante el claro intento de evasión, el moreno redistribuyo sus manos en el cuerpo del cantante: una en su nuca, la otra aprisionando fuertemente su cintura, mientras luchaba con su boca por abrirse paso en la del joven de cabellos rosados.

Finalmente, y prácticamente por la incapacidad de resistirse mas, la boca de Shuichi se abrió y Tatsuha pudo introducir definitivamente su lengua, jugando con la del cantante, explorando su cavidad, mordisqueando de forma sensual su labio inferior, para volver a introducir la lengua de forma melosa y húmeda, finalizando el beso con otros mas pequeños e igual de incitantes que el anterior.

Con una sonrisa marcada en la cara, Tatsuha apoyo su frente contra la del cantante y susurro de forma concluyente:

por ejemplo como besar de verdad –una mueca picara se extendió por el rostro del moreno ante el sonrojo y la visible desorientación de aquel que lo acompañaba.

De forma familiar, acaricio un poco el cabello del perturbado cantante, que parecía revuelto por un huracán.

-Bueno, ahora ya si que queda la ultima lección... –saliendo de shock inicial, Shindou retrocedió pegándose a la pared con cara de pánico, mientras el moreno se apartaba arrogantemente el cabello de los ojos y lo miraba con sorna contenida.

* * *

-Si bueno Ayaka-chan, ya te he dicho que estoy enfermo. Bueno si, al menos en teoría. ¿Qué que tengo?... pues no sé, la malaria...¿qué eso es imposible?, bueno pues una viruela entonces... no, no me acuerdo lo que tengo. ¡¡Es cierto!!... tu no sabes como están las cosas por aquí, a veces creo que entiendo a nuestro productor Sakano-san... si, Shuichi todavía esta en mi casa, pero ahora mismo se ha marchado con Tatsuha-san a algún sitio de esos que le gustan o eso creo. No, no creo. No Shuichi no haría eso, ya sabes que quiere mucho a Yuki-san... bueno eso no lo sé... ¿Oye, pero tu no pensaras de verdad que vaya a obligarlo a hacer nada verdad?

* * *

-Yo tengo algo que pedirle. Para el próximo numero querría saber si puede participar un amigo mío. Es un novato no tiene ni idea de esto pero aprende rápido. Eso si, le puedo garantizar que es muy guapo tiene un cuerpo muy bonito y los demás clientes no quedaran decepcionados y por supuesto no cobrara nada en absoluto... 

Tatsuha lanzo una sonrisa comercial al gerente del establecimiento que lo miraba con una ceja alzada, como dudando entre echarle a la calle o esperar a que terminase de hablar para darle con mas gusto la patada y lanzarlo directamente por la puerta.

Además bueno, no es por presumir pero mi amigo es prácticamente el doble de ese cantante de la tele... Shindou Shuichi... vamos, ocasión única- continuo disertando el moreno ante el hombre que por un momento pareció minimamente interesado- sólo pediría una cosa, mi amigo es tímido así que como es su primera vez, querría saber si podría ponerle en escena con alguien, bueno que resulte, ¿delicado?, ya me entiende, para que no se asuste y tal...

* * *

-Bueno Ayaka, ya se que Tatsuha Uesugi no ha sido precisamente el "borreguito de Nori" de la familia, pero tanto como para que lo apodes el "El terror de Kyoto" o –el guitarrista se ruborizo- "Mr pansu-samaaa" creo que es un poco exagerado no?.. quiero decir que los dos son adultos y.... si, ya, deja de reírte, soy perfectamente consciente de la tontería que acabo de decir... 

_(pansu es ropa interior tanto femenino como masculino)_

* * *

-Tatsuha.. ah... me duele.... no tan fuerte... me duele... 

-Acabamos de empezar, no empieces a protestar tan pronto

-Pero ...ah...me haces daño...umn...

-Mi hermano tenia razón, eres un quejita sin aguante

Una mano recorriendo su pecho, acariciando su vientre.

-Pero es que no quiero seguir, me duele... ah.. para mn... no, no aprietes más ahí ah! ... me haces daño ...para Tatsuha!...ah...

Las manos del moreno se deslizaron rápidas por la espalda del cantante sujetando, tirando, dominando completamente cada centímetro.

-Ya, bueno, ahora no quieres. Pero después ya veras como vienes a traerme un cesto de lleno de fruta a la puerta de mi casa en agradecimiento- el moreno sin compasión por los lloriqueos, tiro mas fuerte de una de las correas que el cantante tenia cruzada en su espalda, apretándola un par de números mas para dejarla fijamente sujeta al pecho del vocalista que se miro a si mismo ruborizado.

-Ah!, te he dicho que me duele!! Además...¿De verdad qué tengo que salir así? Me da mucha vergüenza y el pantalón de cuero esta demasiado prieto me hace daño!

-De eso se trata, además no te quejes, que te he conseguido algo facilito

-Si facilito, ¿pero el qué? Todavía no me has dicho que se supone que tengo que hacer... –Shuichi se toqueteo el grueso collar de pinchos de su cuello del cual pendía un gran aro metálico del que salían sendas tiras de cuero que se cruzaban en su espalda dando varias vueltas a continuación en su cintura terminado sujetas mediante hebillas al pantalón del mismo material.

Una cosa –exclamo de pronto el cantante como si acabase de reparar en ello, volviéndose hacia el moreno con sospecha- ¡¡¿no estarás pensando que haga yo nada parecido a lo que me dejaste viendo antes verdad?!! ¡¡Yo no puedo!! ¡¿Piensa en Yuki?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si Yuki se entera que estoy aquí con este aspecto?! - El cantante empezó a hacer sonidos nasales a la par que su ojos se volvían sumamente acuosos, en una expresión nada propia con su vestimenta actual, cosa que terminó convirtiéndose en el esperado berrido que empapo su cara en lágrimas maltrechas al igual que un pequeño moquillo colgado de su nariz- ¡¡Yo no quiero que Yuki se enfade más conmigo!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa, ¡¡Y si se entera de que he hecho esto no me vuelve a hablar en la vida!! ¡Que a él no le gustan estas cosas! BUUUUAAAAAAAHAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡¡YUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡¡Que ya se lo que me llamó cuando me echo de su casa!! ¡Que lo vi en el diccionario que tenia Hiro en su piso! ¡Y yo no soy un pederasta! BUAAAAAAAAAaaaa...¿? bueno quizá con Yuki lo seria... ¡¡pero solo si él hubiera querido!! BUAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAA ¡¡YUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Tatsuha se cruzo de brazos, con una mueca desesperada en la cara, pensando como Nakano podía soportar esas pataletas de forma continua sin tener ninguna "compensación" a cambio por ellas. Eso era algo que de verdad no llegaba a comprender.

-Si vale, venga. Eso ya lo trataremos después, y no me pongas mas nervioso de lo que estoy, que encima me están haciendo esto como un favor de socio –apunto el moreno de forma siniestra a su lado- y como no salgas ahí ahora, te aseguro que te arrastro conmigo a un hotel de la esquina y va a ser mucho peor, así que tu decides.

Dos minutos mas tarde y Shindou estaba en una plataforma circular, rodeado de un montón de espejos que le devolvían su propia imagen temblorosa.

En el suelo cubierto de moqueta, miles de almohadones que ofrecían cómodos asientos, y el cantante seguía con esa expresión de pánico a expensas de saber que le aguardaba, mientras tras uno de todos aquellos cristales Tatsuha se hurgaba la oreja desmoralizado.

-No sé porque le da tanta importancia... a veces me saca de mis cansillas... – el moreno miro al techo de forma suplicante- My honeyy Ryuichi las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti....

Ya estaba empezando a impacientar, cuando se sobresalto ante un contacto frío de unas manos menudas que desde su espalda, recorrieron de forma sinuosa sus costados hasta llegar a su pecho.

-AHH!

Con un brinco, Shuichi retrocedió para al volverse, descubrir a otro chico con aspecto de tener su misma edad, incluso puede que un poco menor, de una estatura similar a la de Suguru, pero de rasgos mas atractivos y aniñados, parte de ellos conseguidos mediante la prolija melena negra que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

El chico sonrió avergonzado, aparentando estar tan nervioso como él. Eso proporciono algo de confianza al cantante para fijarse en que el desconocido en cuestión, llevaba una ropa bastante semejante también a la suya pero con un pantalón mas corto, abierto en los costados y de piezas claramente desmontables.

El que se quitara dichas piezas revirtió el nervioso a Shuichi cuando el chico se acerco hacia él lentamente, deslizando sus manos a través de su cuello para tomar sus labios en un delicado beso.

* * *

-Ah, así que vas a venir a Tokio la próxima semana –exclamo el guitarrista esbozando una sonrisa dichosa- ¡Vaya esa es una gran sorpresa! ¿Y ya tienes donde quedarte?

* * *

-TATSUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SACAME DE AQUIIIIIIIII!!!!! – lloriqueba el cantante de cabellos rosados, arañando uno de tantos cristales a modo de espejo, que decoraban la sala y gracias a los cuales los clientes podían ver el espectáculo. 

El chico que en un principio había parecido tan tímido, ahora lo tenia completamente encima, mordisqueándole el cuello y tratando por todos los medios de desabrocharle el ajustado pantalón para tomar lo que bajo él se encontrase.

TATSUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- grito nuevamente Shuichi, completamente rojo mientras palmeaba torpemente, zafándose de mala manera de las insistentes caricias del desconocido en su entrepierna- ah ya, para, mira que es un accidente que yo este aquí...- trato de defenderse con el joven, que seguía pendiente tan sólo de seguir con el espectáculo- Ah no, espera... ah! No me toques ahí!! –exclamó completamente ruborizado cuando el joven le consiguió dar la íntegramente la vuelta, para tomarle los labios e intentar deshacerse con mas facilidad del pantalón.

TATSUHAAAAAAAA PERO AYUDAMEEEEEEEEE!! –dejo de chillar y se volvió hacia el chico- No mira para, te digo que fareghtmmnn- aplastándole contra el suelo, el joven había silenciado sus labios con un opresivo beso a la par que le sujetaba ambas manos sobre la cabeza y con la mano libre intentaba introducirla bajo el pantalón. Shindou empezó a patalear. Cuando se dio cuenta que de seguir así, debido a sus "actitudes físicas" terminaría teniendo una embarazosa erección aun a pesar de no quererla, invirtió los papeles, y termino aplastando el mismo al joven contra el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras ponía una mueca de determinación jadeante en el rostro.

El joven le sonrió susurrándole por lo bajo "bien, mucho mejor. Sigue así, es lo que todos están esperando ver"

Y entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de eso, de una representación, una forma distinta pero básicamente igual que cuando se estaba encima de un escenario. Había publico de igual forma que lo había en los conciertos, y en los conciertos el siempre trataba de dar lo mejor de si mismo.

En ese momento de breve calma, fue cuando recordó las palabras serias que el moreno le dijo antes de entrar: "Si no consigues dominar esta situación, nunca dominaras nada"

Respiro pesadamente antes de inclinarse sobre el muchacho, haciendo como que iba a besarlo pero buscando el gesto como excusa para susurrarle al oído

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

* * *

-Pero K-san – suplico Suguru pelado de frió a aquellas horas de la noche con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto de deporte- Es muy tarde, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? 

-Un buen manager nunca descansa JAJJJAJJA –repuso el rubio con un gran coro de risotadas- Publicidad, todo se reduce a la publicidad y al mejor momento para hacerla!!

-Eh si claro...- confirmo el teclista sin tener muy claro que tipo de publicidad se podía hacer en ropa veraniega de deporte a horas en las que lo recomendable era dormir, si se quería uno encontrar bien al día siguiente.

El rubio sonrió aun más ampliamente ante la cara de desconcierto del joven, y abriendo un maletín se puso a repartir papelitos de publicidad de mano en mano, ante la atónita mirada de Fujisaki. Escandalizándose notoriamente al ver que cuando K no conseguía por las buenas que los transeúntes se mostrasen interesados por lo que el les estaba ofreciendo, los perseguía por toda la calle desenfundado su pistola tras ellos hasta que les hacia coger el papel y leerlo. Tras eso ya se quedaba conforme, retiraba la pistola de su cabeza, y con una sonrisa cordial seguía repartiendo la publicidad con la mayor de las tranquilidades.

Y yo sigo sin entender porque tengo que estar con esta ropa...

* * *

-Tu amigo esta haciendo un buen trabajo- comento el dueño del negocio al moreno que filmaba toda la escena de forma interesada tras el cristal, con una pequeña cámara digital que se había traído escondida entre la ropa. 

El moreno se limito a asentir de forma silenciosa, recreándose tras el objetivo en lo que ocurría. Él no era ninguna hermanita de la caridad, tenia muy claro que pensaba sacar varias cosas de todo el asunto, y aquel video exclusivo era precisamente uno de los "extras". Poca gente podría presumir de tener una sesión casi integra de sado-maso realizada por el vocalista de Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi que parecía brillar en la plataforma circular al igual que brillaba en su conciertos.

El cuerpo del cantante estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de sudor, brillando bajo los focos de la sala. Se había dejado arrullar por la música, borrando todo vestigio de indecisión infantil de su rostro, y había atado al joven a la pared, en unos grilletes preparados previamente para eso.

Tatsuha trago con pesadez con los ojos incrustados en la cámara cuando en un primer plano toma zum, el cantante enterraba el rostro en el cuello del joven y este echando la cabeza hacia atrás gemía.

El espectáculo visual al moreno le estaba resultando simplemente fascinante, los movimientos del cuerpo de Shuichi, los gemidos suaves del otro joven, las caricias reprimidas entre ambos...

---

Shindou se inclino sobre el joven y enterrando el rostro en la cavidad de su cuello le murmuro de forma nerviosa "¿Esta bien así?, ¿no te duelen las muñecas?"

El chico dejo escapar un gemido demasiado teatral, que hizo sentirse incomodo al cantante, pero para seguir con las instrucciones que le había dado inicialmente, tiro con unas de sus manos hacia atrás de su cabello dejándole aun mas expuesto el cuello y con resignación le dio una pequeña dentellada que en la garganta del chico sonó como el mas cruel de los mordiscos.

-Oye, tienes que hacer eso? –pregunto ruborizado el cantante soltando al joven mientras este adoptaba una expresión de suma necesidad y murmuraba entre dientes.

-Si, y mejor que me desates ya y sigamos con lo que te dije antes.

El cantante suspiro comenzando a desatar las muñecas del joven.

----

Su expresión cada vez estaba mas embobada.

Los cuerpos semidesnudos de los dos jóvenes se frotaron íntimamente cuando Shindou se estiro para liberar las muñecas del otro joven, rozando sus torsos en una caricia sensual. El moreno casi sentía el sabor de su piel en su boca, de sus rosados y duros pezones siendo succionados por sus labios... se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando, y la verdad no era algo que necesitase, pues la realidad era tan buena o mejor que su fantasía.

Shuichi había cogido la cabeza del joven y tras zarandearlo un poco, lo había tirado con violencia al suelo, y ahora el joven a cuatro patas desde él, miraba expectante y temeroso al cantante que se había apropiado de una fusta de caballo y le observaba de forma fría golpeando con ella una de sus manos.

-Incluso pude que no sea un caso perdido después de todo... –comentó el moreno emocionado

----

Shuichi suspiro, mirando al chico después de que le diese un buen susto al tirarse sólo contra el suelo. Tenia una muy buena coreografía si es que así podía llamársele de esa manera. El chico se quedo en el suelo, mirándole de forma suplicante. El cantante suprimió el impulso de poner cara de circunstancias o demostrar lo nervioso que estaba, y como había acordado con el joven cuando antes de empezar lo tiro contra el suelo, tomo la fusta que había colgada en una de las paredes y adoptó la expresión mas fría que pudo.

Puede que llegara lo mas difícil, pero de cierta manera, aquello le sereno. Si lo pensaba fríamente, muchas veces en sus años académicos había utilizado "similares métodos" (emular carantoñas y besos) con Hiro para conseguir lo que querrían de algunas de las chicas de los otros cursos. Esta vez era lo mismo, tan sólo tendría que ser el que llevase la iniciativa y sobreactuar un poco más...

----

-Jeje, si, de aquí puede salir algo muy bueno... y además a partir de ahora podré sobornar a "Shu-chan" cada vez que necesite invitaciones o "favores especiales " jajajaaj- murmuró lo suficientemente bajo Tatsuha para que la cámara no registrase el sonido mientras en su rostro se extendía una mueca cada vez más estúpida y lujuriosa.

El cantante se movía de forma confiada, rodeando al chico con paso lento y autoritario. Primero señalándole con la fusta, después marcando su anatomía con ella al recorrer la piel desnuda con el cuero.

El cantante regreso a su posición inicial delante del joven e irguiendo la cabeza en una mueca prepotente, se cruzo de brazos mientras adelantaba una pierna. Posando una bota sobre el hombro del chico que permanecía sumiso en el suelo.

"Lámela"

Tatsuha tuvo una hemorragia nasal en aquel mismo instante. Un par de gotas de sangre cayeron sobre las manos temblorosas de expectación que estaban sujetando la cámara. La acción había sido tan inesperada, que incluso el moreno se había sorprendido al ver a su "cuñado" tan integrado en su nuevo papel "dominante"

Con una mueca asustada el joven había girado vacilante la cabeza, para finalmente bajo la fría mirada del cantante sacar la lengua de forma sensual y lamer lentamente de forma ascendente el cuero del calzado. Un leve matiz rojizo hizo aparición en las mejillas del joven de cabellos rosados pero su mueca resuelta no desapareció.

Con los brazos aun cruzados, piso al joven y lo hizo quedar al ras del suelo rojo tapizado.

-Oye, ¿Crees que tu amigo estaría dispuesto a trabajar aquí aunque fuera sólo algunos fines de semana...

Pero el moreno no escuchaba al sorprendido gerente. Estaba absorto en como Shuichi, había quitado el pie del chico y sujetándole déspotamente con una mordaza, se había sentado a horcajadas en su espalda, como si estuviera montando a caballo mientras daba algún que otro azote travieso en el trasero del joven que jadeaba y respiraba de forma entrecortada y sonora a forma de bufido a través del pañuelo que mordía.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto... pero Shuichi me esta haciendo empezar a sudar...

-¿Qué?- el gerente parpadeo confuso- bueno ahora te dejo sólo para que sigas "haciendo tus cosas", pero primero confírmame lo de si tu amigo podría...

Shuichi tiró con más fuerza de la mordaza cogida entre sus dedos dando un golpe mas fuerte que los demás en el cuerpo del chico, que se "encabrito", tirandolo de su espalda al suelo para quedar bordeado de un gran cantidad de cojines.

Con expresión desconcertada, Shindou permaneció sentado sobre el rojo tapizado incluso cuando el joven se arranco la mordaza de la boca y gateando, se detuvo a sus pies para acto seguido, comenzar a deshacerse de las correas de su propio pantalón.

------

-Espera, ¿qué haces? –pregunto confuso el joven de cabellos rosados, adoptando una expresión intranquila y nerviosa al reparar por primera vez en la erección del joven desconocido bajo el negro y prieto cuero de sus vestimentas. -¿Te he preguntado que haces? ¡¡Para!! ¿Quieres dejar de desvestirte?

El joven no le hizo caso, y después de soltarse algunas hebillas mas, paso un brazo sobre el hombro de Shindou para obligar a este a reclinarse un poco más sobre el suelo a la par que murmuraba.

-Terminar la "representación" . Es lo que están todos esperando. ¿No pensarías que con cuatro pantomimas ya habríamos acabado verdad?. Ahora toca el plato fuerte...

Y poso su mano sobre el bajo vientre del cantante.

...¿No te excita sentirte observado por otros mientras estas teniendo sexo?

El rostro de Shuchi adquirió una tonalidad roja furiosa, casi ahogada, para pasar a otra amoratada en los diferentes y lentos estadios de comprensión en los que su cerebro le llevo a la conclusión ineludible de que finalmente, había llegado el momento de salir de allí a como diera lugar.

Cuando el chico se inclino un poco más sobre él y trató de tomar sus labios, Shuichi llevado por el pánico, no tuvo idea mejor que tras apartarle de un empujón, lanzarse temerariamente contra el lugar por donde había entrado como si de verdad pensase que podia echarlo a bajo con la cabeza...

* * *

-¿Tu eres idiota verdad? 

Tatsuha le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, fría y desagradable. El joven a su lado bajo la cabeza nervioso, haciendo oídos sordos a los silbiditos y ofertas de "empleo temporal" de algunos transeúntes de la zona que parecían ignorar deliberadamente los desgarrones y roturas del traje de cuero que portaba, centrándose tan sólo en las zonas resaltadas por maltrechas correas de aquel cuerpo joven y terso.

A veces me pregunto si tu sabes siquiera lo que significa el civismo, mira que tirar la puerta con el potro de tortura...

Un hombre un poco más audaz que el resto, empezó a seguirles por la calle, al igual que en algún otro rincón, un bicho demasiado grande para tratarse de un perro, ladraba de una forma un tanto peculiar mientras observaba la escena con peculiar interés.

-La culpa es tuya por meterme ahí- pese al pudor reflejado en sus mejillas, el cantante se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia el moreno, antes de adoptar una pose de resulta dignidad- Ya sabes que yo no le seria infiel a Yuki, ¡Y ese tío quería que nosotros lo hiciéramos de verdad!

El hombre continuaba siguiéndoles de cerca.

-De verdad, de mentira, ¿Qué mas da?, ¡¡Por tu culpa me han echado y me han roto el carné de socio!!... –el moreno se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado, evidenciando con su actitud que realmente seguía siendo un adolescente pese a su físico- te salvas que ya me quedaba poco de suscripción y no pensaba renovar que sino... –se volvió hacia el desconocido que les seguía de forma insistente tratando de llamar su atención- ¡¡Que no pesado!! ¡Que esta conmigo!! ¡¡Que te largues!!

-Pero puedo pagarte mucho dinero- afirmó el hombre sacando un grueso fajo de billetes de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo gris.

Sorprendido ante tal cantidad de efectivo, los ojos del moreno dieron varias vueltas en sus cuencas, en una rápida sucesión de imágenes idealizadas de actividades que podría realizar de aceptar tal cantidad de capital, todas ellas con bastantes puntos en común y no demasiado dignas o castas.

-¿De cuanto tiempo estaríamos hablando? –pregunto con la mayor de las cordialidades y la mas ancha de las sonrisas al extraño, para frotarse las manos con entusiasmo ante la mueca incrédula del joven de cabellos rosados.

-Había pensado un par de horas

-Por un par de horas mi amigo cobra el doble de eso- apunto con formalidad irrefutable, llevándole su instinto comercial a sacar una calculadora, empezando a hacer números con aspecto critico en la materia, ante la mandíbula cada vez mas caída de Shuichi, que era incapaz de creerse lo que veía- comprenda que esta muy solicitado, acaba de salir de un espectáculo en vivo y debe de aceptar las mejores ofertas...

-Tatsuha... –comenzó el cantante acercándose temerariamente a este con un leve temblor muscular lo suficientemente admonitorio para que cualquier persona normal se hubiera callado en el acto.

-...Creo que una tasa justa seria ciento cincuenta mil yenes por un par de horas, es algo caro pero este chico realmente lo vale porque hace unas-

-¡¡TATSUHA!!- gritó el cantante al ver que el moreno no vacilaba, acomodándose de un solo salto en su espalda, abrazando el cuello de éste en una llave experta con la que empezó a estrangularle- ¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRA VENDERME TE MATO!!

-.... Afg.. fuestaaaa... fuishiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

-¡¡Te lo llevas ganado a pulso!! ¡¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!! ¡¡TE ODIOOOOO!!

-Foma!! Guera una froma!!...

-¡¡ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Lejos de darse por aludido o desalentado, el hombre miraba el espectáculo con ojos rebosantes de ilusión, empezando a sacar cantidades ingentes de billetes de su bolsillo. Acto seguido extendía deseoso todo aquel presupuesto al menor de los Uesugi, cuyo rostro empezaba a adoptar tonos azulados, dando vueltas a semejanza de una peonza enloquecida, mientras agitaba furiosamente los brazos en el aire tratando vanamente de zafarse del pequeño bicho parasitario que parecía estar tratando de asesinarle con una inquebrantable mueca de determinación en el rostro.

-Puedo pagaros lo que deseéis- persevero el hombre al parecer extasiado ante el espectáculo - realmente vosotros dos sois lo que estaba buscando...

* * *

Era curioso como uno podía pasarse prácticamente la noche entera al bris, más por iniciativa propia que por la coacción de un arma apuntándote a la sien cada vez que "recordabas" haber dejado algo encendido en casa, así como algún tipo de compromiso ineludible (seguramente con la almohada) a aquellas horas de la noche. 

Suguru se había mantenido malamente despierto, abrazándose sus propios antebrazos, en un intento frágil porque el tembleque persistente de su cuerpo se ralentizase, y con un poco de suerte u optimismo llegase a desaparecer.

K había seguido repartiendo publicidad durante un par de horas más con su sonrisa inagotable, y las buenas maneras que venían siendo por costumbre en él, y que no tenían necesariamente que ver con el "gracias" o el "por favor" del resto de la gente.

Fuyisaki estornudo, mirando con desanimo a su alrededor y preguntándose por octavo trigésima vez, para que el manager le necesita allí que le retenía con tanta insistencia.

Y no obstante, tuvo una muy desagradable y premonitoria sensación, al ver como su manager dejaba de repartir papelitos de colores a los asustados transeúntes que empezaban a evitar ese lado de la cera, para tras ponerse un casco de seguridad vial propio de los guardias de trafico cuando guiaban a los escolares a cruzar la cera por la mañanas, sacar un pivote fluorescente.

El manager agito el objeto despidiendo una luz verdosa y atrayente hacia un autobús de dos pisos, del que deteniéndose frente a él, empezaron a salir ancianitas de la tercera edad a chorro, como si fueran un ejercito de termitas bien organizado que se lanza directamente hacia su presa.

Con pánico, Suguru vio como empezaba a ser cercado por todas aquellas presumibles respetables mujeres. Lanzó una mirada angustiada al rubio americano que le hizo la seña de "oks" y elevando un letrero por encima de su cabeza añadía con una sonrisa a través de él "debemos abarcar todos los sectores posibles así que tu sonríe y se simpático", acompañando a esta ultima palabra con un corazón mal pintado pero perfectamente reconocible.

Las viejas se le echaron encima al unísono toqueteándole la nariz, apretando sus mejillas y palpando algunas otras partes menos castizas de su cuerpo al menor de los descuidos.

-Ahiii pero como se parece este joven a mi nieto!! Verdad que es un encanto??

-Si señora – repuso con un sonrojo notable el teclista que se zafo de un par de manos mas que parecían que le arrancarían la camiseta al menor descuido- ¡pero seguro que a su nieto no lo toca así!! ...¡¡Y usted! Por favor modérese!!- exclamó con enojo y pudor hacia otra ancianita de grandes lentes que se ruborizo avergonzada al haberse visto descubierta al tratar de tocar "carne fresca".

Las señoras de las ultimas filas y por lo tanto las más alejadas de Fujisakli, empezaron a ponerse nerviosas al ver que a ellas no les entraba prácticamente nada en el reparto, y empezando a esgrimir temerariamente sus cachas, empezaron a empujar como vigorosas atletas tratando de llegar a los primeros puestos.

Las voces se sucedieron y Suguru termino luchando por no ser sepultado por la marea de faldas de nailon, fajas anchas y dentadura postizas que volaron por el aire al igual que alguno que otro bastón, puede que inclusive seguido de su propietaria.

-¡¡Que yo también quiero!! –grito una anciana haciéndose oír por encima de las demás.

Fuyisaki las miro con pavor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza a la par que pegaba un grito al mas puro estilo de Makauli Kalkin, cuando todas se guiaron al unísono hacia el lugar por donde él trataba de escapar.

Solo había una cosa peor que un grupo de abuelas ninfomanas. Un grupo de abuelas nifomanas organizado.

Echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas seguido de toda aquella horda de la tercera edad, mientras las voces del rubio resonaban de fondo recordándole que si llegaba a presentársele algún momento comprometido con aquellas "damas", hiciera el favor de comportarse como un caballero y tomara precauciones.

* * *

-¿Si?, ¿Sakano-san?, ¿Tiene ya lo que le solicite? De acuerdo, nos reuniremos en treinta minutos en el XXX junto al barrio de Takaino. Adiós. 

Con una sonrisa calmada, el presidente de NG se recostó nuevamente en la cama, permitiéndose un suspiro somnoliento. Cerró los ojos e intento mentalizarse en aguantar el largo día que parecía demasiado ansioso por empezar para él.

-Mika-san... –murmuró con un tono suave, casi melódico. A su lado el cuerpo de una mujer rebullo, girándose, para tras un gruñido volver a quedarse tal que estaba, sin hacer amago de darse por aludida. Seguchi sonrió, pensando que hasta en eso se parecían los hermanos Uesugi, aunque ellos de por sí nunca fueran a reconocerlo.

Se inclino sobre su mujer, zarandeándola delicadamente por el hombro.

Mika-san, debo irme ya, Sakano-san me espera...

Un nuevo gruñido y la mujer abrió los ojos un tanto desorientada, dando la sensación de que bizqueaba de forma preocupante, antes de posar la vista en su marido y soltar un bufido exasperado.

-Si venga, vete con tu eterno esclavo y servidor...- la mujer dejo caer pesadamente una mano sobre la almohada- de verdad que cualquier día empezare a pensar que ese hombre esta enamorado de ti...

-¿No estarás celosa?- apunto con un pequeño y casi imperceptible tono de burla divertida pero que no paso inadvertido para la hermana mayor de los Uesigi.

-Oh!, por su puesto, con él puedes hacer cosas que conmigo obviamente no... aunque dudo que te dejases...–la mujer se rió tenuemente y se volvió, quedando nuevamente de espaldas al presidente que sonrió de una forma un tanto peculiar y diferente antes de inclinarse y depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

-Nos veremos esta noche en la presentación. Recuerda llamarme si surge alguna cosa...

La mujer refunfuño de nuevo y finalmente añadió.

-Y tu recuerda llevar el bote de vaselina, sino "Sakano-san" va a andar raro durante todo el día.

El productor esperaba hecho un manojo de nervios junto a la puerta del lugar de la cita.

* * *

Una sonrisa amplia y hasta cierto punto relajada hizo aparición en su rostro, al ver a aparecer el coche del presidente, que de forma silenciosa y pausada se detuvo en aquel mismo lado de la cera, dado que a aquellas horas de la mañana en las que el sol ni si quiera se había planteado despuntar, difícilmente nadie le pondría una multa por detenerse o interrumpir un trafico que no había. 

-¡¡Buenos días Señor!!- exclamó con energía incansable delante del rubio que sosegadamente se bajo del coche sin mirarle.

-Bueno días Saka...- Thoma que se había vuelto hacia su empleado, arqueo una ceja desconcertado al descubrir al productor en cuestión, completamente vestido de negro, incluyendo la cabeza que se veía particularmente inquietante al estar cubierta por un pasamontañas que tan sólo dejaba unas pequeñas ranuras libres para los ojos. El presidente sonrió de forma nerviosa antes de retomar la conversación- ...no-san...

Preferiría que se quitase el pasamontañas para poder verle la cara cuando converso con usted, sino le supone mucha molestia.

-EH?! AH!! PERDONEME!! –con un gesto impulsivo el hombre se arranco el gorro dejando una expresión seria y de carácter prudente pese a tener todo el cabello revuelto y enloquecido- ¡¡Acabo de venir de cumplir con el encargo y no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme!! ¡¡Disculpe mi presencia!!

Hizo una inclinación un tanto exagerada y le tendió al presidente una carpeta de cartón, lisa en su superficie, pero abultada debido a su contenido. Thoma al acercarse al moreno le vino un ligero hedor a basura, aunque lo obvió por cortesía tomando con una sonrisa ligera el documento para examinar el interior.

-¿Tiene que hacerme algún comentario?- inquirió con formalidad el presidente antes de abrir la carpeta. Sakano se limito a ruborizarse sospechosamente a la par que negaba con la cabeza- en ese caso...

Y pese a haber desconfiado en un principio por la extraña actitud de su empleado, incluso el propio presidente tuvo la sensación de que se le estaba resbalando la camisa por los hombros al ver la sucesión de fotos que la carpeta contenía.

Esto es en definitiva mucho peor, de lo peor que me había imaginado...

-Presidente, yo.... –alegó el productor con un deje entristecido y desconsolado.

El rubio cerro con un golpe enérgico la carpeta y contra todo pronóstico esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Excelente. Le doy mis mas preciadas felicitaciones Sakano-san. Ha hecho un gran trabajo. Váyase a casa, dúchese y duerma un poco. Nos encontraremos esta noche en la recepción.

Con una sensación un tanto de incomprensión, el productor pudo apreciar como el presidente volvía a montar en el coche tarareando una tonadilla alegre (que antes no cantaba), y tras arrancar, se despedía gentilmente con la mano.

-No entiendo nada... –se rasco la cabeza confuso- esas fotos eran bochornosas, pensé que estaría al menos molesto... –una mirada austera apareció en sus facciones por primera vez, a la par que lanzaba una pregunta al aire sin ánimo de ser contestada- ¿Qué es lo que pretende señor presidente?

* * *

Hiroshi entreabrió los ojos adormilado, viendo entrar de reojo a su amigo de la infancia con una mueca desolada en la cara, ojeroso y casi libido, eso sin hacer hincapié en las ropas nada apropiadas para la ocasión que lucia o porque venia arrastrando la mochila por el suelo, medio abierta y sucia. 

Con descaro o apatía y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta tras él, Shuichi fue dejando caer la poca ropa que llevaba hasta entrar desnudo en el baño donde instantes después, se escucho el amortiguado sonido de la ducha de fondo. Nakano volvió a cerrar los ojos, quedando nuevamente y casi en el acto, próximo al coma. Tan sólo cuando el colchón empezó a moverse, tuvo la fuerza suficiente de abrir los ojos nuevamente, para comprobar que era el cantante con la piel fresca por la ducha y un pijama corto, el que buscaba alojarse en aquella pequeña cama.

Moviéndose un poco para dejarle espacio, el guitarrista balbuceó unas cuantas palabras hasta que fueron lo suficientemente inteligibles como para que el cantante entendiera "¿Estas bien?"

-Si. Enfadado pero bien- sentencio el joven de cabellos rosados apoderándose de su pequeño trozo de colchón y haciéndose una bola, arrimarse a Nakano en busca de calor. Este se acomodo un poco más las mantas, reparando en el ultimo instante de que faltaba alguien más.

-... y Tatsuha?

-Muerto y enterrado- sentencio con aplomo el cantante cerrando los ojos con cansancio- no te preocupes Hiro. Descansa. Cuando nos levantemos va a ser un día muy largo.... y K no va a estar precisamente contento después de haber faltado varios días al trabajo.

Ante la mención del manager, todos los demás pensamientos de la pareja se borraron, dejando paso a una intranquilidad exaltada y temerosa.

Hiro? ¿Todavía tienes "Aquello"?

-Si

-Gracias a dios, lo vamos a necesitar

-Posiblemente, aunque no me hace ni pizca de gracia

-Bueno tampoco es tan malo ¿no?

-Claro, como no has sido tu el que ha tenido que posar en lencería interior de mujer para hacerse la foto...

* * *

En otra parte distinta de Tokio, dentro de un piso amplio y mal ventilado, un rubio daba vueltas en la cama sin cesar. 

El sudor cubría sus muecas faciales, al igual que su cuerpo se contorsionaba bajo las sabanas.

-¡No!¡para! ...¡Shuichi para! ...¡¿A dónde vas con "eso"?! ¡¿No te atreverás?! ¡No!¡¡SHUICHIIIIIIII!! –gritó entre sueños Eiri antes de dar otra media vuelta con la que se cayo de la cama, llevándose toda la mesita de noche con él. Abriendo los ojos para comprobar que era la mesita de noche lo que trataba en aquel momento de agredirle, el escritor comenzó a murmurar cosas malsonantes al techo de la estancia en penumbra.

* * *

_HEY! Wola! Perdón por el retraso, es ke bueno, pff han pasao un mogollón de cosas y no he tenido mucho tiempo (aparte que bueno también hubo líos de notas y mi ordenador casi se subasta al igual ke mi cabeza UU), la verdad es ke si sigo a sido gracias al apoyo de los últimos rewies, la verdad es ke sin ellos me hubiera desmoralizado del todo para continuar, así ke este capitulo va dedicado un poco a la gente que se ha tomado las molestias además de leerlo en escribir._

_Espero que la espera no rompiera mucho el ritmo de lectura, procurare seguirlo subiendo de forma regular, err sigo queriendo recomendaciones de los ke lo leen, en plan como creen que esto puede mejorar..._

_Reconozco que el testo no se si esta muy bien distribuido, pero era un solo archivo y lo estoy dividiendo al tuntún porque originalmente no había capítulos UU...._

_Muxos saludos a todos y gracias a Sai, Ai y Cath por su apoyo ., también estas killas tiene mucho ke ver kon el levantamiento del fic. Ummn vuelvo a recomendar el doujinshi? La verdad es ke no he dibujado nada. Ya avisare cuando suba hojas nuevas U_


	4. Living 04

_Previamente en "Shuichi´s Live Action" :_

La mujer con la que hablaba Tatsuha había sacado un cigarrillo, y antes de que a esta le diera tiempo de sacar un mechero para prenderlo, el moreno había echo un increíble juego de manos con su propio encendedor, casi tachable de prestidigitador, dejando perpleja a la joven cuando el zippo tras describir impresionantes parábolas, se detuvo llameante ante ella.

-Shuichi. ¿Yuki-san sigue fumando verdad?

El cantante miro a su amigo y adopto una expresión rara, con un leve tic que se hizo presente en uno de sus párpados al abrir la boca con desgana.

-La verdad es que... desde hace unos días dejo el tabaco y la cerveza..., a parte que ha decidido dejarse barba- el joven de cabellos rosados suprimió un escalofrió bajo la sorprendida mueca de su amigo- no voy a decirle nada, pero si dentro de una semana empieza a ponerse pantalones de color rosa chillón y camisas con muchas flores me veré en un grabe conflicto emocional...

* * *

-¡Kumagoro ya podemos comer!

Ryuichi deposito los platos de la comida sobre la mesa de la cocina donde conejo y serpiente esperaban inmóviles las vituallas con sendos baberos de bebe.

-Itadakimaaaaaaaaaaasu!- el cantante de llevo la comida a la altura de la boca pero antes de dar el primer bocado, se centro en la serpiente que engullía las albóndigas de los macarrones de dos en dos- Kumagoro dile a tu mascota que mastique con la boca cerrada!

La serpiente se detuvo pariendo incluso avergonzada ante el comentario.

-.. pero sólo porque en realidad creo que a Yuki no le gustaría el color de este conjuntito que sino...

Dentro de la caja de basura se escucho un leve suspiro, al quedarse nuevamente sola y quieta en mitad de la calle. Situación que cambio, cuando un muchacho con un sospechoso parecido a Fuyisaki, parcialmente cubierto por una gabardina de cuello alto, un sombrero de ala ancha y opacas gafas de sol, llego hasta el montón de productos de desecho arrastrando una "persocon" semidesnuda con apariencia de hombre rubio. El joven de cabellos verdosos miro a ambos lados de la calle desierta antes de dejar caer el cuerpo exánime entre las bolsas y las cajas, marchándose acto seguido todo lo deprisa que le dieron sus piernas.

-¿Señor presidente?

Dentro de la caja algo se movió. Sakano enfundado completamente en prendas negras emergió entre la basura, para ponerse rápidamente de rodillas a la altura del muñeco y al comprobar que se trataba de un juguete, asegurarse que seguía encontrándose sólo y con un sospechoso rubor de mejillas, cargarse el muñeco al hombro y abandonar igual de deprisa el lugar que su antiguo propietario.

* * *

Yuki ladeo la cabeza, incomodo pero consciente de que aunque considerase todo el asunto como un capricho más del cantante (uno de tantos otros), en este caso debía de admitir que no era algo completamente descabellado. Al fin y al cabo era normal que quisiera probar ¿verdad?. En realidad más que normal era casi hasta justo.

-Como sea tan persistente para esto como para todo lo demás estoy en un verdadero problema- El escritor se empezó a poner nerviosos ante tales pensamientos decidiendo al instante que era el momento perfecto para tomarse una buenas y ante todo merecidas vacaciones

Creo que en el Polo Norte hace una buena temperatura en esta época del año. Esperemos que ahí no me encuentre... –musito un no tan convencido escritor que ya se imaginaba la persecución del cantante hasta vestido de perro esquinal nativo para atacarle por sorpresa.

-Tenia algo que pedirle- exclamó el menor de los Uesigi con una sonrisa segura- Para el próximo numero querría saber si puede participar un amigo mío. Es un novato no tiene ni idea de esto pero aprende rápido...

* * *

Dos minutos mas tarde Shindou estaba en una plataforma circular, rodeado de un montón de espejos que le devolvían su propia imagen temblorosa.

El suelo estaba cubierto de moqueta y miles de almohadones se ofrecían como cómodos asientos, quizá por ello el cantante seguía con aquella expresión de pánico a expensas de saber que le aguardaba, mientras tras uno de todos aquellos cristales Tatsuha se hurgaba la oreja desmoralizado.

-Mira que al final elegir la "fantasía gitana" –murmuró chasqueando la lengua ante la irrisoria visión del cantante vestido de Sevillana con un traje rojo de lunares blancos e peineta- ese con tal de no hacer nada sexy es capaz de auto convencerse que esto es un tablao flamenco... y lo peor es que pretende convencernos a los demás... será idiota

* * *

Una vez Seguchi llego al lugar donde se había citado con Sakano, omitió por cortesía tanto el deplorable aspecto que su empleado presentaba tras una noche de horas extras como la curiosidad ante el notable nerviosismo que se hizo presente en el rostro de este al verle. El productor le tendió la carpeta con el trabajo de toda la noche.

-¿Tiene que hacerme algún comentario? ¿Alguna cosa ocurrida que fuera reseñable?- inquirió con formalidad el presidente antes de abrir la carpeta. Sakano se limito a ruborizarse sospechosamente a la par que negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza- en ese caso...

Y pese a haber desconfiado en un principio por la extraña actitud de su empleado, incluso el propio presidente tuvo la sensación de que se le estaba resbalando la camisa por los hombros al ver la sucesión de fotos que la carpeta contenía.

Esto es en definitiva mucho peor, de lo peor que me había imaginado... –Thoma siguió pasando hojas, y entre las fotografías de Shindou Shuichi, creyó ver una de si mismo desnudo que fue arrancada de sus manos y posteriormente echa una bola e ingerida por el productor, en tan escasos segundos que consiguieron hacerle dudar de lo que creía haber visto, pero quedando de igual modo con una pertinente sospecha plasmada en sus aniñados rasgos.

-¿De verdad que no tenias nada reseñable que decirme Sakano-san?

**_Shuichi´s Live Action 2.00 ACT 004_**

La noche había sido larga e incomoda. Las sabanas se le habían pegado al cuerpo de una manera desagradable. Al igual que tras dar excesivas vueltas en la cama, había terminado levantándose exhausto y es que más que sentirse redimido con el -en teoría- reparador sueño nocturno, que ahora tenia jocosas connotaciones ante todas la agujetas que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo.

Al tomar una lata de cerveza de la nevera, su espalda crujió de forma sonora e igualmente dolorosa y se pregunto si su hermana, pese a lo insoportable e insufrible que pudiera llegara a parecer, no tendría algo de razón detrás de la cantidad de verborrea inútil que se gastaba, al estar continuamente criticando sus insalubres costumbres diarias.

-Me estoy haciendo mayor, si ya empiezo a plantearme estas cosas. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? Que me deje arropar con la mantita- comento irritado Yuki para si abriendo la cerveza. Cuando iba a sentarse en el salón para solazarse en el silencio de la mañana y en su nutritivo desayuno dorado, el timbre de su puerta tañó de forma inflexible, haciéndole alzar una ceja extrañada hacia la misma.

¿Shuichi?

El nombre había salido irreflexivamente de sus labios. Luego pensó que de ser el cantante que volviera nuevamente al "ataque"" para con él, seguramente habría tirado la puerta a abajo cargado de estúpidas y poco verídicas razones, así como de las sempiternas promesas que venían estando por costumbre en las reconciliaciones. Y es que en ningún caso el joven de cabellos rosados seria tan pausado o formal, de llamar respetuosamente a la puerta, más ahora que después de batallar durante meses, tenia en propiedad un juego de llaves de la casa y no unas prestadas o con plazo de devolución.

Eiri nunca olvidaría la frase que había ganado la batalla: "o me das una copia, o me quedo aquí contigo, hasta que termine de contarte como Sakuma-san consiguió sacarse el conguito de la nariz después de que K estuviese cuatro días enfermo en cama por comerse un flan de huevo que yo mismo había cocinado. Por cierto. Puedo tirarme perfectamente toda la semana y parte de la que viene para poder contártelo todo minuciosamente"

Ante semejante amenaza, el cantante había recibido con una sonrisa victoriosa no una copia, sino la propia llave del escritor, que prácticamente la había arrancado de su llavero, dándosela como si le quemara.

Recordando aquello, el escritor se rasco la cabeza de forma disgustada mientras se acercaba a la puerta. No obstante al abrirla tan solo encontró un pasillo vació y un periódico sobre el felpudo en aquella hora vespertina de la mañana.

Yuki se agacho a recoger la prensa abandonada, y con indiferencia, regreso al salón para retomar su estática postura con la lata de cerveza en una mano.

-.... bueno, será un nuevo servicio de la comunidad... ya me lo pasaran al banco...

Abandonando la actitud desconcertada, el rubio desdoblo el periódico a la par que se llenaba la boca con un gran trago de cerveza.

Mala acción, porque acto seguido escupió con tal fuerza todo aquel liquido, que dejo el sofá para llevar directamente a la tintorería. Sin embargo ni siquiera lo aprecio. Sus ojos seguían fijos y desencajados en el titular, que con letras mucho mas grandes de lo normal y junto a una comprometida foto decía:

"Shindou Shuichi: De estrella musical a estrella del porno" y complementaba en letra más pequeña pero igualmente resaltada "conozca una noche en la vida del cantante de Bad Luck. Lo que nunca vera en uno de sus conciertos. Pag 15"

Eiri se quedo mirando con expresión incrédula casi rodando lo estúpida, aquella foto. Sin lugar a dudas del joven de cabellos rosados, donde a todo color y en tamaño estándar, salía enfundado en cuero "cabalgando" con una mueca libidinosa en el rostro, sobre otro joven desconocido al que se le había censurado la identidad con un ridículo rectángulo negro a la altura de los ojos.

-Esto me pasa por mezclarme con mocosos

Y pese a estar seguro que ya no podría encontrarse ya con nada peor, aquello no impidió que un marcado tic nervioso se posase en uno de sus párpados cuando alzando una ceja, el novelista tuvo la insensatez de abrir el periódico por la susodicha pagina 15.

Llego un momento en que incluso sus mejillas adquirieron cierto tono carmesí, simultáneamente al escalofrió que recorrió su medula espinal ante la extravagancia de color y maquillaje mal administrado que se desplegó ante él con las nuevas fotografías.

...Cuantas veces le abre dicho ...¡¡Que no me gustan los travestís!!

* * *

Shindou dormía a pierna suelta en el colchón, habiendo tomado posesión de toda su extensión cuando Nakano se había levantado a una hora razonable para empezar con la rutina diaria.

El desayuno-comida ya estaba casi servido, con más tranquilidad y esplendor que los días anteriores, una vez superado el estrés de tener bajo el mismo techo a un cantante hiperactivo-deprimido (combinación altamente peligrosa) y un joven con altas tasas hormonales que parecían demasiado liberales a la hora de manifestarse.

Mientras el café terminaba de hacerse, Hiroshi se puso rápidamente sus deportivos de talón desborregado, y cogiendo las llaves del piso salió de una carrera al supermercado de la esquina en busca de algo de leche y algún dulce o aperitivo para la primera comida del día.

Ya estaba en junto a la caja de la tiendecita, con el dependiente guardando humildemente la comida en una bolsa, cuando la pila de periódicos junto a esta le rebelo la gran noticia del día con la foto de Shuichi en la portada.

- ¡La madre que lo-

Nakano titubeo en coger el periódico y en el momento en que finalmente lo hizo, comprobando así que se trataba realmente de su amigo, le arranco las bolsas al tendero sin recordar coger la vuelta de la compra.

"¡Pero será gilipollas!" se lamentó internamente el guitarrista, mientras corría hasta el piso perdiendo por el camino algunas cajas de galletas, demasiado asustado ya no solo por el escándalo que seguramente se habría armado a primera hora de la mañana en los medios de comunicación cuando el resto de Japón hubiera visto las fotos, sino porque ahora temía por su vida: K les mataría, y les mataría de una forma un tanto más verídica y dolorosa de la simple muerte normal a la que se referían todos los días cuando hacían alguna chapuza y temían después las represarías.

Llegó a su casa, tirando inmediatamente la compra al suelo, abalanzándose sobre Shuichi que adormilado mordisqueaba la esquina de la almohada.

-Shuichiiiiii!!! Despierta Maldito!!!, ¡¿Pero donde estuviste anoche desgraciado?!!

El joven de cabellos rosados entre abrió los ojos con aspecto cansado, sin embargo nada más que el guitarrista colocó la portada del periódico delante de su narices, Shindou se puso en pie de un salto en la cama absolutamente despierto y empezó a señalar el periódico con un dedo tembloroso y la mirada desencajada.

-¡¡ARGGG!! ¡¡Pero si... si soy yo con el pervertido de anoche!! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!- Le arrancó el periódico de las manos a su amigo y empezó a tirar hojas por el aire hasta que llegó a las que salía él- ¡¡Pero si soy yo en todo el día de ayer!! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mira, aquí sales tu cogiendome por el brazo cuando me quise ir casa de Yuki ayer!. ¡¡Me estaban siguiendo!!

El cantante empezó a romper furiosamente el periódico armando un revuelo de tiritas de papel reciclado a su alrededor, quedando finalmente rodeado de todas por doquier, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos crispados en furia, justo antes de caerse de rodillas al suelo y empezar a berrear de mala manera.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Yuki lee el periódico todos los días, ¡¡Y se va a pensar lo que no es!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¡¡¿Qué voy a hacer Hiro?!! Estoy gafado..... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAAA ahora si que no podré volver a casa de Yuki, no querrá verme más... Ahora si se va creer que soy un pervertido BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... ¡¡Pero no es mi culpa!! ¡Tatsuha me llevo allí y ...

En cambio el guitarrista estaba nervioso y exaltado, preguntándose que repercusiones podría tener eso a escala nacional. Paseaba nervioso delante de su amigo que seguía lloriqueando por su amante.

-Con Yuki-san ya lo hablaras, pero piensa en K, en Sakano-san... se nos muere cuando vea esto... ¡¡Seguchi-san!!... ¡Nos retirara el contrato por dañar la imagen de la empresa! –el guitarrista se tiro de los pelos- ¡¡Nos veo en la calle!!

-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BUAAAAAAAHAHAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAA

-¡¡Deberíamos hacer algo!! Alguien tuvo que mandar que te siguieran... –continuo con su lógica medianamente fría el guitarrista. El cantante dejo de berrear y empezó a buscar algo de una manera frenética.

-¡¡¿Qué hora es?!! ¡¿QUÉ HORA ES?! a lo mejor estoy a tiempo de llegar corriendo hasta el barrio de Yuki y comprar yo todos los periódicos. Que pueden ser, 200? 300? Eso no es nada –con una mirada enloquecida así como eufórica, el cantante de Bad Luck salto de la cama y empezó a vestirse- ¡¡Comprare todos los periódicos de todo Tokyo y así Yuki no lo sabrá nunca!! JAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJ y luego los quemare!, y haré la hoguera más grande de todo Japón!!, me verán incluso desde Kyoto!!!, Oh! y podría mandar señales de humo a mi amado suegro para desearle un feliz año de...

-..... Shuichi- comento con frialdad el guitarrista mirando al cantante que se había subido vestido y con los deportivos calzados encima de su cama, colocando ambas manos en las caderas mientras reía de una forma prepotente- Es la una de la tarde. A estas horas ya todo el mundo a leído el periódico. Te has pasado durmiendo toda la mañana.... ya no puedes hacer nada

Las palabras sentaron al joven de cabellos rosados con un balde de agua fría que apago todo su fuego, dejando unas cenizas humedecidas, que se fueron resbalando al suelo, antes de quedar nuevamente de rodillas sobre él, golpeando frustrado este con fuerza.

-YUUKKIIIIIIIIIIII, ¡¡¿PORQUEEEEEE?!! BUAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Thoma se encontraba de un particular buen humor aquella mañana. Había llegado relativamente más pronto que otros días al trabajo, se había marcado una rápidos pasos de tango con su sorprendida secretaria que le llevo la corriente, y poco después había tomado asiento en la mesa de su despacho tarareando la cancióncilla que esa misma tarde deberían de representar en el hotel ante un grupo selecto de gente.

Ya iba entre estrofa y estrofa, cuando K irrumpió de una patada en la puerta a la oficina, arrastrando a la secretaria que se había enganchado a su pierna en un intento por dar literalmente más peso a sus gritos nerviosos de que el presidente no quería ver a nadie.

-Look at this! –exclamó el hombre americano dejando caer pesadamente un periódico en la mesa. Seguchi cogió la prensa sin dejar de tararear, mientras le hacia una seña a la mujer para que dejara de patalear en el suelo enseñando las bragas y se retirase. Tras abrir el periódico, el presidente hizo un gran amago de sorpresa.

-Oh! Vayaaaaaa, Shindou-san sale en el periódico....... uhiiii, pero que escándalo!!

El manager le miro cazándose de brazos, a la par que arqueaba una ceja por encima de la otra. Ambos hombres se conocían desde hacia el suficiente tiempo, como para detectar cierto matices que para alguna otra persona hubieran pasado desapercibidos.

- ... ¿Tienes algo contra mi forma de promocionar a Bad Luck?, porque si ibas a hacer esto podrías haberme avisado. Esta mañana he recibido demasiadas llamadas de diversas cadenas de televisión locales... y también tengo a Sakano-san en estado catatónico desde primera hora del día y lo único que hace es convulsionar y gimotear "I am not responsible. I am not responsible" –apunto el rubio con un marcado deje de comicidad imitando los tartamudeos y espasmos del productor.

El presidente se permitió una sonrisa ligera y jovial, antes de pestañear con fingida sorpresa para añadir.

-¡Pero Mr. K!, ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo semejante?

Pese a todo, al rubio le pareció sumamente divertido: Si alguna vez alguien se pregunto como alguien como Seguchi Thoma podía haber estado tanto tiempo con alguien como Sakuma Ryuichi teniendo en principio caracteres tan opuestos, en ese momento habría comprendido hasta que punto podían ser semejantes a la hora de querer parecer inocentes sobre algo.

-... Thoma???- inquirió con voz grave señalándole con el dedo, en un intento por no dejarse vencer por aquella expresión angelical que tantas cosas ocultaba. El presidente sonrió pausadamente alzando ambas manos con las palmas extendidas ante el dedo acusador.

-Tranquilo Mr. K, el periódico al que lleve las fotos no dirá nada que yo no le haya dicho que diga primero, y el tema no ira a mayores porque nadie sabrá de donde sacar mas información. Dentro de una semana el tema estará olvidado y tu como buen manager seguro que sabes aprovechar toda esta publicidad gratuita para alguna que otra cosa...

La sonrisa de Seguchi se convirtió en una mueca fría y astuta mientras el rubio se frotaba el cuero cabelludo con visible enojo, si bien parecía meditar que lo que decía era cierto.

-Tan sólo dime una cosa, Why?

El presidente se rasco la mejilla aparentemente nervioso ante la pregunta. Esbozo una sonrisa mansa y termino añadiendo.

-Razones personales

- .... –la mirada arisca del rubio lo dijo todo por él.

-Si, ya se que mi primera política de empresa es no mezclar el trabajo con lo la vida privada pero... –Seguchi miró al rubio y poniéndose de pie, esbozo una amplia sonrisa mientras hacia el amago de tomar por el hombro al americano y acompañarle amablemente a la puerta, dejándole claro de una forma muy sutil, que no pensaba contarle sus motivos- agradezco mucho como presidente todo el interés que estas mostrando en Bad Luck, confió plenamente en tu cualificada administración para enfocar el asunto. Nos veremos luego.

Una vez el americano tomo la puerta educadamente y se fue, la mueca de Thoma se hizo mas ligera mientras añadía para si con una sonrisita maquiavélica.

-A veces, las relaciones se estancan, y hay que darlas un empujoncito para que o se rompan o se vuelvan más fuertes – se permitió unas risitas conspiradoras regresando hasta su escritorio- Ah! Eiri-san... no te enfades, te prometo que en el fondo estoy siendo bueno...

* * *

-ARIGATOUUUU NORIKO-CHAN!!!!

-¡Todo sea porque nadie sabe apreciar mis caramelos esponjosos como tu Ryuichi-kun!- sonrió la antigua teclista de NG ante la expresión risueña e infantil de su antiguo compañero de grupo al tomar la bolsa con un puñado bastante grande de golosinas caseras informes supuestamente de delicioso sabor- ¿Pero a donde ibas con esa maleta?- la mujer frunció el ceño mirando de forma sospechosa al pequeño equipaje con ruedas del que iba tirando el cantante justo a la salida del portal de su casa- ¿No pensarías escaparte para no asistir a la gala de esta tarde?

Sakuma se llevo un dedo a la boca, con los carrillos hinchados en una mueca culpable pero así mismo, bañada por una mirada cristalina e inocente.

En aquella extraña combinación, Noriko pestañeo desconcertada para quitarse el leve tic de uno de sus ojos. Termino suspirando con cansancio.

-Venga, si te quedas te invito ahora a comer...

-¿De verdad?- Ryuichi sonrió entusiasmado con la idea- ¿A dónde yo quiera nanoda?

-A donde tu quieras

-Hontoni noda?

-Hontoni

-Hontono honto nanoda?

-Hontono honto

-Mayide honto na no ka noda?

-Ryuichiiiiiiiii-kuuuum- presiono la mujer con una leve agitación facial. El cantante sonrió aun más ampliamente, volviéndose tan deprisa que al tirar de la maleta se cayo a un lado y en vez de volver rodando cómodamente hasta su casa, la arrastro por todo el pasillo, pegando grandes y sonoros botes cuando el cantante tomo las escaleras.

La mujer espero en el portal, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y una mueca de resignación que cambio por otra de pánico cuando la maleta volvió sola, rebotando por los peldaños de forma temeraria, para estrellarse casi al lado de su cabeza en la pared. Tras el sonoro golpe, la maleta hizo un "ploof" al caer inerte en el suelo.

-AHHH NORIKO-CHAN ESTAS BIEN? – resonó la voz del cantante algunos pisos mas arriba.

Con una expresión mortificada la mujer se limito a afirmar lacónicamente. Nunca nadie apreciaría de mejor forma que ella, las extrañas y sutiles maneras que tenia Sakuma de mostrarse enfadado.

¿Podrías mandarme la maleta a mi piso nanoda?

Noriko se agacho a por el equipaje, y acercándose a uno de los ascensores, lo metió allí de una patada.

* * *

-Shuichi, que tampoco es para tanto...¿Quieres salir ya de debajo de la cama?

Debajo del somier, sumergido en la espesa negrura que las mantas y el colchón le proporcionaban, un gruñido emergió a modo de respuesta.

¿Tampoco vas a comer? –pregunto esperanzado el guitarrista pues no le agradaba la idea de si la cosa se prolongaba, pasar aquella noche con el cantante debajo suyo al mas puro estilo de la "maldición", no fuera a meterle un maullido a las tantas de la mañana y lo matara del susto.

-Mnngggr –aquel sonido mezcla de un gruñido y suplica, logro renovar las esperanzas de Nakano que en un viaje rápido a la cocina, trajo la pizza que había encargado en ultima instancia de intentar levantar el animo del cantante, antes de que este gritara que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase, considerando que introducirse debajo de la cama del guitarrista era un buen comienzo para ello.

-Venga... esta calentita... –puntualizo de forma incitadora el antiguo compañero de colegio del joven de cabellos rosados posando la caja humeante de masa junto al borde de la cama, para aguardar de forma silenciosa.

Pasados unos segundos en los que el guitarrista se mantuvo de cuclillas mirando la negrura de debajo de su cama, como si esta fuera la cosa más fascinante que había visto en su vida, una mano vacilante emergió para tratar de alcanzar una porción de la pizza. Al ver esto y sin que fuese demasiado evidente, Hiroshi empezó a tirar de la caja hacia tras, obligando al cantante a estirarse cada vez más, hasta que la caja estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, como para que el joven de cabellos rosados hubiera emergido de torso para arriba.

-¡Ven pa´ ka! –exclamó de forma divertida el guitarrista cogiendo a Shuichi por el cuello de la camiseta y tirando rápidamente de él para sacarlo del todo. El cantante gruño y pataleo tontamente un par de veces antes de que Nakano cogiera otro trozo de pizza y se lo extendiera a la altura de la boca de tal manera que solo necesitaba abrirla para comer- vamos, se va a enfriar...

Haciendo un puchero sumergido en una completa actitud infantil, Shindou paro y se lleno la boca con el trozo de comida, manchándose todos los carrillos con salsa de tomate e incluso un trozo de champiñón pegado en una mejilla. Hiroshi le miro, riéndose de su aspecto e iba a comerse ese mismo trozo de champiñón al más puro estilo "fan service", cuando su puerta empezó a ser aporreada con urgencia.

-NAKANO –SAN!!! Si estas en casa ábreme por favor!! ¡¡NAKANO-SAN!!

-Um... -el cantante se chupo un dedo manchado de forma distraída- ¿no es esa la voz de Fuyisaki?

-Eso parece... –el guitarrista se puso de pie, acercándose a la puerta, vacilante ante el golpeteo incesante al otro lado de la hoja. Lanzo una ultima mirada a Shindou que afirmo con seriedad antes de abrir. Podía ser un señuelo, podía ser K el que estuviese detrás de la puerta esperando para conducirlos a los dos ante su pena capital...

"Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Shuichi últimamente" pensó con desanimo Nakano comprendiendo tristemente que se estaba poniendo paranoico.

Abrió la puerta y tras ella, se encontró a un desarrapado Suguru de ojeras pronunciadas, con la poca ropa que llevaba casi echa jirones. El joven sonrió de la forma mas aliviada que le había visto en la vida, entrando sin invitación en el apartamento para cerrar la puerta de golpe, quedándose de forma jadeante completamente pegada a ella.

-Menos mal.. arf.. arf.. que estabas aquí... arf... ya no sabia a donde ir sin que "él" me encontrara –se volvió para encararse a Shuichi sentado en el suelo, comiendo un trozo de pizza- Shindou-san!! Me dijeron que estabas enfermo!!

-Si bueno yo....- el cantante esbozo una amplia sonría tontorrona enseñando todos los dientes de la boca- técnicamente...

-SHINDOU-SAN!! – gimoteo Suguru soltándose de la puerta para abalanzarse sobre el cantante de cabellos rosados y abrazarle por la cintura tan fuerte que este empezó a poner caras de incomodidad inquieta- ¡¡Te necesito!! ¡¡Vuelve al trabajo!! ¡¡Por favor!!¡¡Vuelve!! ¡K-san es un negrero! ¡Cuando tu no estas el ambiente de trabajo se vuelve insoportable!! ¡¡No me volveré a quejar porque llegues tarde, ni porque te cueste concentrarte o te pases el día vagueando.. pero por favor...¡¡VUELVEEEEE!!

Con una expresión divertida, Nakano se arrodillo junto a su amigo y el otro componente del grupo, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a este ultimo para ver si su efecto era tan terapéutico como con Shindou y también se sosegaba.

-Tranquilo Fujisaki, esta tarde iremos todos juntos a la recepción y como es fin de semana esperemos que Shuichi ya este completamente "restablecido" para el lunes, ¿verdad Shu? –pregunto a su amigo con una sonrisa ambigua que hizo ruborizar al cantante con un atisbo de esperanza.

El guitarrista volvió a centrar su curiosidad en joven de cabellos oscuros y le llamo particularmente la atención una mancha de su cuello.

Fujisaki... no es eso un chupetón? –las palabras hicieron que Shindou mirara también la zona con los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión picarona- anda pillin... ¿Dinos con quien has estado esta noche?

Soltándose de la cintura del cantante, Suguru dejo escapar un suspiro agónico, colocándose el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Con momias. Cientos y cientos de momias. La sección femenina al completo de todos los geriátricos de Tokio... y casi me cogen- el joven suprimió un temblor lanzando una mirada aterrada la puerta- Y sino me escapo, esta mañana K-san me habría convertido en comida para peces. Me llevo para participar en un espectáculo en el acuario con una ballena blanca asesina... y adivinad quien hacia de sardina...

* * *

Noriko miro todos los menús del establecimiento de comida rápida. Cuando llego su turno, con una sonrisa ancha y coqueta le dijo lo que quería al dependiente, que tomo nota con rapidez. Después se volvió hacia Sakuma que parecía bastante distraído con el peluche sobre la cabeza.

-Venga Ryu-chan, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Ante la invitación, el cantante poso un dedo en la boca y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre señalo uno de ellos.

-Quiero un numero seis con bebida extra grande nanoda!!

-Vale, de acuerdo un numero sei-

-Con un helado de caramelo!!

-Seis con helado de caramelo...

-Y una ensalada de gambas con salsa vinagreta

-Caramelo y ensalada de gambas... –siguió añadiendo la mujer empezando a fruncir el ceño ante la mueca feliz y emocionada del cantante.

-Y una de esas galletas de vainilla tan grandes y un donuts de canela!!

-Aquí no tienen donuts

-¿Ah no?- el cantante pareció decepcionado tan sólo un segundo antes de alzar dos dedos delante de Noriko con una sonrisa infantil y vivaz- Entonces¡¡Dos galletas!

Sus ojos despidieron chispas brillantes de emoción, como si estuviera pidiendo algo maquiavélico.

-Ryuichi-kum... ¿no crees que ya has pedido suficiente?- inquirió la mujer con un leve temblor en el ojo, así como los labios ligeramente torcidos. El cantante le miro con expresión pura, y tras pestañear una par de veces con candor, termino afirmando con la cabeza. Noriko se volvió hacia el hombre que esperaba que terminaran de confirmarle el pedido. Sonrió nuevamente- bien entonces queremos

-Y para Kumagoro... –continuo divagando el cantante a su espalda. Noriko entrecerró los ojos mortificada, enfrentándose al cantante que seguía mirando con ojos expectantes todos los menú en oferta.

-¿No estaba Kumagoro a dieta Ryu-chan?- pregunto tratando de disimilar su irritación.. El cantante la miro unos segundos tras los cuales sonrió dedicándole la mas endilgadora de las miradas.

-Kumagoro se ha dado el día libre noda. Dice que quiere un numero ocho con pastel de manzana

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso

-Esta bien –la mujer se volvió por tercera vez hacia el trabajador, omitiendo en esta vez la sonrisa artificial de su cara, centrando todos sus refuerzos en que el ceño tan poco femenino desapareciera de sus labios- bueno, vamos a pedir ya, me pone entonces...

-Pero para la mascota de Kumagoro no se que pedir –volvió a interrumpir la voz del cantante de NG tras ella.

Con una mueca adversa, la martirizada mujer se volvió nuevamente, omitiendo los siseos de protesta que empezaban a formarse en la cola de los demás clientes que estaban esperando su turno, y en vistas de que la pareja no terminaba.

-¿Mascota? –la mujer suprimió el comentario sarcástico de "¿Y ahora que va a ser?, ¿un pato llavero de color morado con lunares y gafas de sol?"- ¿Kumagoro tiene una mascota?

-Oh, Si! Mira!! -Aseguro el cantante

Y se produjo el caos cuando entre mas de una veintena de personas. Un hombre de identidad desconocida pero que aparentaba faltarle al menos un par de veranitos, sacaba una serpiente de cascabel de su mochila y la dejaba sobre el mostrador del negocio, produciéndose un caos generalizado tanto entre los clientes como entre la plantilla de dicho lugar.

* * *

Se estaba ajustando la corbata frente a un pequeño espejo interior dentro del armario. Se miro durante varios segundos el nudo de la corbata, como asegurándose que esta no estuviese descompesanda o inclinada ni un solo milímetro hacia ningún lado. Estaba nervioso y no quería admitirlo. También le había entrado la necesidad de verse bien. Verse mejor que de costumbre.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?- el escritor dejo de forcejear con la corbata irritado, para sacar de forma pausada un cigarrillo y prenderlo. Expulso una bocanada de humo y sus ojos contemplaron de forma perdida como las volutas se disipaban en el techo- Las cosas están cambiando...

Se dio la vuelta para cerrar el armario, tres de las cuartas partes de él, ocupadas con prendas formales pulcramente ordenadas. En el cuarto restante la puerta ni cerraba. La ropa de Shindou Shuichi estaba tan desorganizada, por no decir tirada de mala manera, que varios picos de distintas prendas y colores, sobresalían temerariamente, como si estuviesen tratando de huir del interior, dando una sensación de completa dejadez en aquella parte del mueble.

...Aunque no lo suficientemente deprisa

Eiri enarco las cejas con desagrado, lamentándose de la que le había caído encima con el cantante, abriendo aquella puerta para tratar de meter, a la fuerza si era preciso, toda la ropa en el armario. No obstante nada mas tocar la portezuela y moverla ligeramente hacia fuera. El tapón compacto que habían formado todas las cosas allí contenidas explotó, y varios kilos de camisas, pantalones, abrigos, zapatos, incluso alguna falda, sepultaron literalmente al escritor, del cual nada mas se pudo ver que la mano con la que había agarrado el armario y que ahora temblaba con un extraño pero nada tranquilizador espasmo, que no parecía ir a remitir.

-..... Aún estoy a tiempo... puedo mudarme de nuevo- se tranquilizo el rubio cerrando los ojos en un intento en que la vena palpitante de su frente no fuera a reventar- Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida ¿no?. Seguro que todavía tiene que haber algún edificio en Tokio cuyo dueño no me conozca. Mejor dicho, ¡que no le conozca! Y me lo alquile... Es muy fácil... no voy a la gala... y empiezo ahora mismo embalar... es muy sencillo... –comento Eiri al recordar atormentado el extraño papelito de advertencia con la foto de Shindou y el título "destructor de pisos" acompañándole, que creía haber visto entre los informes del propietario original del inmueble el día que se lo alquiló a regañadientes y tras mucho presionar. Lo cual explicaba bastante la reiterada pregunta que el dueño le hizo, a riesgo de pecar de impertinente, al interesarse tanto en saber si iba a vivir sólo en el lugar o en cambio era para "compartir".

El rubio pego una brazada saliendo del alud de ropa que lo había dejado sepultado, quedando frente a frente con el hueco vació destinado para asomar el rostro del disfraz de banana a escala humana de Shuichi.

Aquel disfraz llevaba demasiado tiempo rodando por su casa. Hacia meses que lo hacia en la basura, empezó a especular sino lo protegería algún tipo de misterio.

Lo aparto de una patada, contemplando frustrado el interior del armario cuyas deformadas baldas estaban desvencijadas por el peso, y las esquinas estaban atestadas de cacharros, juguetes, y artilugios excéntricos, a cada cual mas estúpido e inútil.

-Es peor que una urraca – rezongo indignado el novelista- tiene afinidad por acumular cosas inservibles y estúpidas.

Trató de cerrar el armario de un portazo, haciendo el gran esfuerzo de ignorar las pilas de ropa que habían quedado desperdigadas por el suelo, cuando un paquete de regalo bastante grande sobresalió de forma llamativa debajo de una camiseta deportiva.

Por un momento, algo en él se conmovió. Soltó la puerta, tomando sin reparos el envoltorio para depositarlo sobre la cama. Una prepotente y magnánima sonrisa se estableció en sus labios al ver la felicitación de cumpleaños, que con su nombre escrito dentro de un corazón, estaba agarrada al lazo con un trozo de celo.

-Chapucero... pero veo que ese baka se acordó al menos de que es este mes... y eso que el día se lo dije sólo una vez

Tomo la postal con arrogancia. Al abrirla, una muy rayada canción de cumpleaños salto con su soniquete estridente y desacompasado, revelando de igual forma varias líneas escritas con letra irregular, deseando muchas, muchas, pero que muchas felicidades. El resto de la postal se había malogrado con estrambóticos garabatos a modo de corazoncitos y en una esquina muy pequeña, rezaban un par de líneas que parecían un poema, o algún tipo de posdata. Eiri sin gafas, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para leerlas.

"Porque te considero alguien a quien seguir, espero alcanzar tu rastro en las noches tan claras como en la que te conocí. Permíteme ser tu sombra y ayudarte allí donde me necesites"

-........ –el escritor adopto varias muecas faciales, no necesariamente de satisfacción o comprensión, y dejando a un lado la postal, abrió el paquete dado que tenia uno de esos clásicos envoltorios en los que la tapa y la caja estaban envueltos por separado.

Eiri adopto una expresión de desanimo total cuando extrajo de él un disfraz de Batman de los años ochenta, revelando bajo él otro mas pequeño, pero igualmente deprimente, de Robin.

-Será idiota –se lamento el novelista desalentado, pensando que tipo de friki de cosplay estúpido le regalaría a su amante un disfraz, quizá con animo de hacer que la expresión "personajes de acción" cobrase verdadero significado. Lamentándose aun mas por el coeficiente mental del cantante si de verdad en algún momento tuvo la mas remota esperanza de que él se pusiera aquella cosa.

Tiro el traje sobre la cama, ajeno a que a su espalda, ya algunos minutos atrás, había empezado a elevarse una ligera cortinilla de humo, resultado de un desatendido cigarrillo prendido sobre un montón de ropas de nailon o de tejidos artificiales fácilmente inflamables.

* * *

Tatsuha, engalanado con un impecable esmoquin, se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Nakano Hiroshi. Extendió el puño y se dispuso a llamar cuando unos gemidos ahogados le llegaron desde el otro lado de la hoja. Su actitud cambio, esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa, con la que terminó pegando la oreja en la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que ocurría en el interior.

-No, si al final voy a tener yo razón... y Nakano no es tan santo como lo pintan y se cobra toda su "ayuda" en "especias" – murmuró de forma jocosa cuando se escucho un nuevo gemido tras la puerta. Demasiado trabajo le costaba creer, el echo de que el guitarrista se preocupase tanto y se tomase tantas molestias por el cantante sin recibir compensaciones.

Nuevos sonidos al otro lado entremezclados con voces. El menor de los Uesugi empezó a arañar la hoja de la puerta tratando de distinguir que decían.

-Perdone, ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Shhhhhhhhhhhisshhh silencio que me pierdo...

-Si pero yo...

-¡Que no me entero!- reclamo bajito el moreno ajeno a la voz. Al final el hombre que esperaba tras él, cansándose rápido de esperar, presiono el timbre y Tatsuha se encontró en una posición un tanto indiscreta cuando Hiroshi en menos de dos segundos abrió la puerta, para recoger el encargo de comida a domicilio que el repartidor acababa de traer.

-Ah ...eh... yo... –el moreno bajo los brazos con los que se había quedado en el aire y giro la cabeza para mirar al guitarrista de frente- ¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Bien? Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya a ver a mi Ryuichi? ¡¡Porque no me he olvidado de mi invitación!!–exclamó sonriente el moreno, excesivamente caradura para darse por aludido durante demasiado tiempo- por cierto ...¿Qué estabais haciendo? –pregunto con cierto deje de maldad.

Nakano cogió la bolsa del repartidor, le tendió un billete pequeño y cerro la puerta tras el menor de los Uesugi. Una vez dentro, Tatsuha comprobó que el pequeño apartamento estaba echo un caos, completamente desorganizado a diferencia de la primera impresión que había tenido el primer día, con varias prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo o cubriendo por completo el pequeño sofá y la cama, así como algún que otro articulo tirado por ahí.

-Intentando sobrevivir a las horas previas al evento... –el guitarrista dejo la bolsa en el suelo, aproximadamente en la mitad del cuarto y pego un bocinazo nada habitual, demostrando como debía ser su nivel de saturación psicológica- ¡Fuyisaki! ¡Ya llego la comida!

Mientras Nakano extendía varios alimentos preparados sobre una mesa baja, Suguru aparecía desde la cocina con una expresión demacrada, y una ropa que por las flojeces y pliegues que le hacían, cualquiera hubiera adivinado al momento que pertenecían al dueño del inmueble. Tatsuha miro a su alrededor desconcertado, pensando que en aquella situación no encajaban los gemidos que estaba completamente seguro de haber escuchado.

-¿Y Shuichi?, ¿Dónde esta? –pregunto por fin, cuando los dos componentes presentes de Bad Luck empezaron a comer sin formalismos ni esperas innecesarias.

-Depilándose –apunto Nakano sin mirarle directamente y como si el tema no fuera realmente con él.

En ese preciso instante, otra exclamación agónica hendió la estancia desde el baño. Tatsuha alzo una ceja contrariado, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el lugar de procedencia de los gritos.

Con seguridad tomo el pomo y lo giro. La escena le dejo sin palabras.

-¡¿Pero que se supone que haces?!!

Shindou en camiseta de tirantes y pantaloncitos cortos, estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, con una pierna completamente empapelada de tiras de cera fría depilatoria agrupadas sobre su piel sin orden ni concierto. Arrancándolas a lo loco con sonoros quejidos angustiosos.

-Aarg.. depilarme.. no lo ves? –exclamo con una mueca de dolor el cantante arrancando otra tira de papel.

-¡¿Pero tu estas bien?!- le recrimino el moreno- ¡¿De verdad quieres cautivar a mi hermano en plan "soy un hombre ardiente que viene a colmarte" si en cuanto me descuido te rodeas con todas esas potingadas de chica?, ¡¡Y por el amor de dios quítate las ruedas de pepinillo de la cara que solo con la mascarilla y los moñitos ya estas bastante ridículo!!

Tras la espesa capa de crema verde azulada, que se deformó para adoptar aspectos grotescos, Shuichi lanzo una mirada de advertencia al moreno antes de que esta fuera sustituida por otra de dolor al arrancar un nuevo papel de cera.

-¡Déjame en paz! Además hoy no voy a ver a Yuki... ya quisiera yo..., y que sepas que a veces hago esto el día antes de los conciertos, cuando me tengo que poner ropa corta. ¡¡Fue K el que me dijo que lo hiciera!! ¡Política de imagen!

-Eres una nena- se mofo el moreno posando un hombro en el marco de la puerta.

-Pues entonces Sakuma-san también es una nena. ¡¡Estoy utilizando su cera!!

La discusión se prosiguió durante algunas frases comprometidas más, cambiando incluso de rumbo, mientras que el salón Hiroshi y Suguru comían en silencio con la vista puesta en sus respectivos platos, tan pacíficos y calmados como si en vez de gritos tuvieran puesto de fondo la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven.

-¡Pero déjame probarla! –exigió la voz del moreno desde el baño- ¡No seas egoísta Shuichi! ¡¡Quiero saber exactamente como se siente my honey Ryuichi cuando esa crema roza su piel!!- las frases se volvieron expresiones enfatizadamente melosas y emocionadas- ¡Seguro que lo hace porque en el fondo el dolor le excita!

-¡Eso solo te exista a ti pervertido!- le recrimino furioso del cantante, antes de que unas risotadas empezaran a hacer eco, seguidas de gruñidos del joven de cabellos rosados.

-Ohh claro disculpe, Mr. Franfut´s boy

-¡¡Tatsuha!!

-¡Que me dejes una tira de esas! ¡Que yo también quiero depilarme!

-¡¡Qué no!!

-¡¡SUELTA!!

-¡¡ME NIEGO!!

-¡NO! ¡SHUICHI! ¡NO ME MUERDAS! ¡SHUICHI SUELTA! ¡ARGG! ¡SHUICHI MI MANOOOO! ¡SUELTAAA JODER!

-Estan buenos los fideos de mijo ¿verdad Fujisaki? –preguntó de repente el guitarrista esbozado una tímida sonrisa, a la par que señalaba con los palillos un cartón de comida.

-AH! MIERDA! ¡TATSUHA! ¡¡NO!! ¡ESE PAPEL ES MÍO DEVUÉLVEMELO!

-Umn?, si están muy buenos –confirmo el aludido con una afirmación leve de cabeza mientras se servia otro poco de una cosa distinta- debería de coger el teléfono del local...

-JAJAJA ¡QUITAMELO SI PUEDES!

-Pues mira prueba también estas verduras en salsa que...

-¡NO! ¡ITEEE! ¡¡TATSUHA DEVUÉLVE- .... ARGGG!! MI CEJAAAAAAA!! ...........¡MI CEEEEEEJAAAAAAAAAAA BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA AAAA

-Creo que hoy tendremos una noche clara y despejada- murmuro Suguru en tono coloquial y respetuoso mirando por la ventana

-Si, creo que tienes razón...

MI POBRE CEJITAAAAA BUAAAAHAHAAAAA

* * *

Una mirada serena recorría el estante estrictamente organizado con más de una veintena de novelas. Todas ellas tenían cosas en común, desde el echo de tratarse de relatos románticos, hasta la más importante que no era otra cosa, que su pertenencia a un mismo autor: el escritor Yuki Eiri.

Ayaka recorrió los lomos de aspecto costoso en una caricia suave, con la yema de su dedo índice sin detenerse realmente en ninguno hasta llegar al final de la balda, donde tomo ocasionalmente el ultimo ejemplar que separándolo del resto, termino estrechado contra su pecho en su cuarto vacío y completamente silencioso.

-Eiri-san... –murmuró con voz delicada y dulce la joven de buena familia. Sus ojos ligeramente entornados en una mueca de profunda melancolía, se volvieron aun con el libro en su regazo, hacia el escritorio sobre el cual descansaba un periódico abierto, en un reportaje a todo color sobre un echo de actualidad que parecía haber revuelto parte del sector musical aquel día.

-¿De verdad eres feliz?¿es esto lo que deseabas?

Repaso nuevamente las fotos con una expresión tranquila, pero de igual forma un tanto entristecida, resaltando por ello de alguna manera sus rasgos dulces y delicados, que se deformaron en una expresión abrupta y furiosa cuando la chica tiro el libro que tenia en el pecho contra el suelo y se puso a soltar improperios.

MECAGUEN LA PUUUUTAAAAAAAA ¿Y para esto tanto empeño en educarme en un internado privado tratando enseñarme a ser femenina?- pateo el libro del suelo con el tacón, mientras alzaba los puños rugiendo como una mala bestia endemoniada- JODERRRRR ESTO ES UNA MIERDAAA, ¿POR QUÉ HAS TENIDO QUE ELEGIR A UN TRAVESTI? ¡¡ESA FALDA Y ESE MAKILLAJE ME HUBIERAN QUEDADO MEJOR A MI!! ARGGGGGGGG!! EIRI-SAN ELIGEME A MI!!!

Tras el bramido, el chica suspiro y bajando los brazos, volvió a adquirir ese aire dulce, elegante y angelical, a la par que se agachaba castizamente a recoger el libro del suelo.

Bueno, creo que iré a preparar te....

* * *

Se ato los botones de la camisa con nerviosismo, sintiendo la mirada del moreno recorrerle en una fría evaluación de toda su persona. Era ese tipo de miradas que te dedicaba un desconocido, habitualmente del sexo opuesto, antes de decidirse si quiere entablar conversación contigo o por el contrario prefiere dejarlo correr.

Hiroshi suspiro apesadumbrado, abrochándose el último botón de cuello del cuello de la prenda, para tomar la corbata que Suguru le tendió con amabilidad.

-_Tatsuha-san_... ¿no tienes nada que hacer? - el guitarrista se paso la mano por el cabello alterado. Shindou aun no salía del baño, y quedaban escasos cinco minutos para que K pasara a recogerles en la furgoneta- ¿Por qué no vas a ver cuanto le falta a Shuichi para terminar?

La actitud espectadora del moreno vaciló. Al final descruzo sus brazos y con una mueca impaciente se dirigió a la puerta del servicio, golpeándolo ligeramente con los nudillos.

-¡¡Cuñadin!! ¡¿Quieres dejar de cascartela y salir ya?!!- Nakano y Fujisaki se sobresaltaron, ruborizándose consternados a continuación- ¡¿O es que se te ha tragado el water?! ¡Me gustaría ir a ver a Ryuichi preferiblemente este año!

-¡¡TATSUHA LECHES!! ¡Ya termino!- exclamó irritado desde el otro lado de la puerta el cantante- ¡Ya le dije a Hiro que me iba a teñir el pelo!! ¡Me agobiáis!

-Teñir el pelo, teñir el pelo...- protesto burlescamente el menor de los Uesugi, girando pomo de la puerta sin reparos- .. quieres dejar de hacer gilipolleces que lo tienes perfectamente bien y...

Al abrir la puerta los ojos de Tatsuha se ensancharon significativamente, quedando prendidos en cierta parte baja de la anatomía del cantante.

... jejeje...Shuichi ...no sabia que te teñías "ahí" también- sus ojos se estrecharon una mueca picarona- ¡Pero que fresita eres! JAJAJAJJAAAA

Shindou trato de cubrirse rápidamente con lo primero que pillo que fue precisamente la caja de tinte, donde la modelo de cara sonriente hizo de curioso punto de censura antes de que el cantante, con un profundo rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, empezara a lanzar miradas asesinas al menor de los Uesugi.

¡Pobrecito de mi hermano que pena me da! JJAJAJJAAA

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa a los...

Con una mueca ceñuda, Nakano una vez vestido se había acercado al baño atraído por los gritos, contemplando ahora la bochornosa escena por encima del hombro del moreno.

-¿Hiroshi, cuanto crees que me pagarían por unas fotos de Shuichi en bolas tal que esta ahora mismo? JAJJAAJAAA – el moreno siguió riéndose a pleno pulmón, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el guitarrista nuevamente al salón, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de si, donde Shuichi con los carrillos hinchados, quedo cabizbajo y lloroso, mirándose con miedo lo que había tras la caja de cartón.

"Riigggg"

La casa se sumergió en un silencio inusual, todos miraron con pavor hacia la puerta.

-¿Será K-san? - murmuro asustado Suguru acercándose inconscientemente a los otros dos jóvenes. Nakano le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio. Volvió a sonar el timbre.

Al no recibir respuesta, rompió el tenso silencio un chirriante ruido de motor amortiguado por encontrarse fuera de la vivienda. Perpetuándose con la hendidura que hizo en la puerta una hoja de sierra, al traspasarla como si esta fuese mantequilla.

Los jóvenes adoptaron similares muecas de pánico en el poco tiempo en que la sierra terminó de soltar virutillas en la entrada, desplomando la puerta en un gran estruendo que levantó una gruesa capa de polvo, de la que surgió súbitamente un robusto hombre de largos cabellos rubios en traje de etiqueta, con mascara de jockey y la motosierra alzada por encima de la cabeza.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

-¡¡ESTA ES LA ENERGIA QUE QUIEROOOOOOOOO!! –grito el hombre todavía con la mascara puesta mirando a los acongojados chicos, comprobando que no estaban en su totalidad- ¡¿Y SHUICHI?!

-¡EN EL BAÑO! –gritaron obedientes los tres a coro, mirando con terror como su manager volvía a alzar la arma campestre y pegando grades risotadas la emprendía con la puerta del servicio, escuchando el lógico grito de pavor del cantante cuando la puerta se vino a bajo y el rubio americano le hizo la misma escenita que a los otros tres.

-¿Estáis seguros de que ese tío esta bien de la cabeza?- pregunto el moreno en un susurro apagado a los dos componentes de Bad Luck que pusieron cara de circunstancias sin atreverse a contestar.

K salió del baño con el rostro descubierto, mostrando una ancha y satisfecha sonrisa a pesar de tener a Shindou prácticamente desnudo (pues la única prenda de ropa interior mal puesta que llevaba dejaba bastante de su trasero al descubierto) recargado en su hombro en plena pataleta, y por consiguiente, proclamándose en berridos y lloros pegajosos en su oído.

Se detuvo en mitad del salón , posando su mano libre en la cadera.

-JAJAJAJA ¿Qué tal estáis chicos? Espero que descansados para la fiesta, porque quiero ver como lo dais absolutamente todo!!!

El manager se puso en marcha nuevamente, con Shuichi empezando a patearle otra vez la espalda con su soniquete de "¡sois todos unos cagaprisas!¡necesito cinco minutos más!¡¡Me estáis estresandooo!!". Hiroshi cogió el traje del cantante y salió corriendo detrás de ellos, ya resignándose a la suerte que correría su piso al dejarlo en estado casi de catastro.

Se subieron a la carrera a la furgoneta, pues al rubio americano le falto tiempo una vez hubo "tirado" a Shindou sobre un asiento, para cerrar su puerta y poner el motor en marcha, pisando el acelerador a fondo.

-¡Puntualidad! ¡Deberéis saber que es una de las bazas más importantes de un buen manager! ¡Siempre debe de saber cuando debe llegar a la hora o en cambio hacerse un poquito de rogar! JAJAJJAA

Suguru le lanzo una mirada rencorosa, pensando que de no ser por Hiroshi que tiro de él hacia dentro en el ultimo segundo, bien podría haberse caído cuando la furgoneta encabritada, casi despega literalmente del suelo.

-Pero K-san... yo no me he pasado por casa –comento enarcando levemente las cejas- y no puedo ir con la ropa de Nakano-san a la gala.

-NOU PROBLEM! – comento el rubio colocándose las gafas de sol. Con altanería señaló una par de cajas que estaban apiladas en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, justo el lugar elegido por Tatsuha para sentarse- Ahí traje un par de trajes para cada uno, previendo posibles "problemas de última hora"- sonrió de forma socarrona a Shuichi que malhumorado había empezado a vestirse de mala manera en el reducido espacio del copiloto de la furgoneta, con posturas a cada cual más complicada.

-¿Pero cómo sabía la talla que uso?- pregunto Suguru un tanto desconcertado al sacar un esmoquin perfectamente valido para él de la caja tamaño baúl. El rubio, sin soltar el volante, saco una pequeña libreta de la guantera mientras rompía en carcajadas.

-Un buen manager lo sabe absolutamente todo de sus representados JAJAJA – la abrió por la mitad y dejando imprudentemente de mirar a la carretera en empezó a leer- "Nombre Fuyisaki Suguru, nacido el día 6 de Julio. Altura uno con sesenta y un centímetros. Tipo de sangre A. Medidas de espalda y cintura.....abreviemos toda esta parte...si, aquí... Obsesionado secretamente con llegar a ser mejor músico que su primo, superándole en los teclados– el rostro de Suguru adquirió una expresión dispar próxima a la incredulidad, teñida con vergüenza y culpabilidad, volviendo a mirar fijamente al rubio que cada vez parecía más animado a rebelar "información confidencial".

Comida preferida los tallarines de Okinakawa. Odia a los chiguagua... – inevitablemente todos en la furgoneta habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para volverse interesados a escuchar al manager, cuyo rostro adquirió una expresión traviesa y alzando un dedo en el que previamente se había pintado una espiral, continuó con aire morboso y tonillo picaron- ...Preferencias sexuales ....

-¡¡¡K-SAN!!!!- gritó el teclista completamente ruborizado y encolerizado.

-¡¡¿Y RYUICHI?!!–el rostro del menor de los Uesugi se alzo de forma abrupta hacia el rubio, apartando de un empellón a Fuyisaki y Nakano- ¡¡¿TIENES TAMBIEN LAS PREFERENCIAS SEXUALES DE RYUICHI?!!

Tatsuha tras tratar de tirarse cuasi en plancha sobre la agenda del manager, sabiamente la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos antes de que el moreno le echase las zarpas encima.

-Of Course!!! But It´s TOOOOOP SEEECREEET! –exclamó el americano con una sonrisa que no daba pie a alegaciones.

Con las manos puestas en su respaldo, Tatsuha temblando en la impotencia terminó dándose de cabezazos con este, al haber tenido la información tan cerca y habérsele escapado por los pelos.

-¡¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!!

* * *

Mika, cuyo tiempo con su marido en los últimos días no le había permitido entablar grandes e intrincadas conversaciones, se había permitido el lujo de sin preguntar, sacar del marco aquel papel que no hacia tantas horas atrás había encontrado al fondo de la caja fuerte. Plegándolo con delicadeza lo había guardado en su bolso, al que echo un último vistazo con desaprobación, antes de introducir las llevas en el vehículo y poner en marcha el coche colocando el retrovisor mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

* * *

-Thoma-kun!!!– lloriqueó Noriko a su teléfono móvil a la par que se mordisqueaba sin consideración una larga y trabajosamente pintada uña postiza- ¡¡Es Ryu-chan!! ¡No consigo convencerlo para que se ponga algo decente! ¡¡Llevo en su casa más de una hora y se ha puesto de todo menos lo que acordamos!

La mujer desalentada, asomo la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta desde una habitación contigua, para comprobar nerviosa como Sakuma vestido de Kumagoro con pantalones azules, seguía pegando saltitos en el sofá de su salón, articulando inagotables gritos infantiles de "Yuuuupiiiii" y "Weeee" a medida que subía o bajaba por el efecto de los muelles.

¿Qué hago? ¡No llegaremos a tiempo a la gala! ¡Encima se supone que íbamos a tocar los primeros!

-............ –La mujer abrió los ojos despavorida cuando, justo al tiempo que lanzaba discretamente una nueva mirada al cantante, este se columpiaba de la lámpara del techo, que cedió temerariamente varios pares de centímetros antes de que Sakuma se soltase, aterrizando en el suelo con pose de gimnasta experimentado... disfrazado de conejo rosa de peluche.

Noriko volvió a morderse la uña alterada, terminando de escuchar los consejos del rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Plátanos?¿Tu crees que eso funcionara?....no ya. Si. No sé. De acuerdo se lo diré, espero por dios que por una vez se porte y no lleguemos cuando ya este todo el mundo saliendo por la puerta. Si vale. Nos vemos

Colgó el teléfono móvil y tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, entro en el salón donde Sakuma se había puesto a rodar por el suelo al grito de "soy un rollito de shushi nanoda!!!"

* * *

Una furgoneta puso el motor en punto muerto tras el brusco frenazo que dejo marcas de neumáticos un par de metros tras ella. Pasados un par de minutos, cuando el olor a goma quemada casi hubo desaparecido y los espectadores casuales se hubieron calmado e incluso perdido el interés, la puerta del copiloto se abrió.

Un lustroso zapato de marca prestigiosa tomo contacto con el suelo de forma elegante. De la puerta del copiloto y con una mano apoyada en ella, lentamente emergió un refinado joven de cabellos rosados, engalanado con unos sobrios pantalones negros, una camisa vino burdeos y la chaqueta que completaba el traje. Todo ello resaltaba de una manera admirable su cuerpo tanto juvenil como atlético, dotándole de un aire distinguido y sobrio, en comparación con sus atuendos habituales.

Una vez en el suelo, con el cabello rosado ligeramente zarandeado por la brisa, se ajustó la corbata, dio un toquecito a las gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada del cigarrillo prendido que colgaba de sus labios.

La escena fue sensual hasta el mismo momento en que por la acción del humo, el joven empezó a toser de forma incontrolable, teniendo que apoyar torpemente la mano en el coche en busca de sustento, a la par que se daba bruscos golpes en el pecho.

-Deberías dejar de intentar hacer cosas que no puedes- le recriminó el guitarrista, bajando tras él del vehículo- Anda trae –Nakano, tras un suspiro paciente, se colocó el cigarrillo en la boca con naturalidad tras quitárselo de la mano al cantante. De igual modo, trato de aliviar su expresión ahogada y llorosa, a base de amistosas palmaditas en la espalda.

Y yo que tu le devolvería rápido las gafas a K-san antes de que por accidente se te caigan y las rompas....

Al otro lado de la furgoneta, el mentado manager, se atusaba el fajin del esmoquin con seguridad, sonriendo complacido a Suguru, cuyo traje no le habría quedado más perfecto ni aunque una modista se lo hubiera confeccionado a medida.

Tatsuha los miraba a todos con un deje de impaciencia.

-¡¿Pero a qué estamos esperando?! ¡¡Vamos ya!!

-.......- el americano le lanzo una fría mirada de reojo y sin volverse hacia Fuyisaki le cuestiono- Todavía no me habéis dicho cual es el motivo por el cual él ha venido con nosotros...

-Yo no se nada- contesto resueltamente el más joven del grupo encogiéndose de hombros.

Viendo que su entrada en la gala peligraba, cambió bruscamente de táctica y tras esbozar una sonrisa complaciente y servicial, salió corriendo a buscar a Shuichi al otro lado de la furgoneta. Rodeándole la espalda con un brazo, comenzó a comentarle con jovialidad:

-Y recuerda, esta es tan buena ocasión para practicar lo que te enseñe como cualquier otra, tu mira mucho a todo el mundo, y si ves a alguien que te guste, entonces vas y ...

* * *

Los salones dedicados a la gala eran amplios. Siendo un hotel de nueva construcción, casi toda su arquitectura estaba basada en cristales, columnas de metal, y paredes casi inexistentes de finas escayolas decoradas con fresnos.

Había una gran agitación. Cientos de personas engalanadas para la ocasión, vagaban como un banco de peces en busca de oxigeno o de las figuras importantes que allí se estaban congregando, en busca de autógrafos, conversaciones o algún que otro saludo formal.

Entre tanta algarabía se encontraba Thoma, en mitad de una conversación con unos invitados extranjeros en un ingles perfecto, acompañando su gran fluidez con sonrisas formales y correctas. No obstante la fugaz visión de una familiar cabellera rubia por encima de algunas de las cabezas del resto de los asistentes disminuyo su atención, viéndose reflejado en su diálogo en el que termino afirmando meramente con monosílabos y leves asentimientos de cabeza.

-Excuseme, please –se disculpo el presidente de NG. Abandonó a los caballeros y las damas con las que había estado conferenciando, poniéndose a buscar al recién llegado, al que poco tardo en alcanzar, recibiéndole con una sonrisa divertida al reconocer en él, una mirada nerviosa o agitada hacia su alrededor.

-Hola Eiri-san, cuanto me alegro que al final decidieses asistir- comprobó que el rubio efectivamente le estaba prestando poca atención, pues trataba en realidad de reconocer a los presentes de forma discreta- ... Eiri-san?¿buscas a alguien?

Tras la pregunta maliciosa, obtuvo toda la atención del novelista, que adoptando un rictus severo desmentido por un tenue rubor casi imperceptible de mejillas. Negó con contundencia.

-Por supuesto que no. Tan sólo estaba mirando cuanta gente había decidido asistir. Ya sabes que no me suelo encontrar cómodo en lugares con tanta gen-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII EIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito una, hasta el momento dama, que rebajándose a adolescente esclava de sus hormonas, le falto poco para remangarse el elegante vestido que llevaba y saltarle al cuello al escritor.

El rubio puso cara de mártir silencioso, con la mujer y otras tres más que se habían sumado al grito inicial, rodeándole con muecas expectantes y adorativas, e incluso permitiéndose algún roce indiscreto, según ellas debido a que estaban siendo empujadas, si bien no se sabia exactamente por quien pues a sus espaldas no venia a haber nadie.

La sufrida mueca del rubio fue respondida con una sonrisa comprensiva del presidente, que divulgando palabras de disculpa a tales damas, tomo del brazo al novelista y se lo llevo con educación lejos de tan insolentes manos. Una vez en un lugar más apartado, observo con aprecio el elegante atuendo completamente negro que portaba el escritor, con levita en vez de chaqueta y tan sólo resaltado por la pieza de tela blanca a modo de pasmina que portaba tras su cuello y le caía por ambos lados del cuerpo hasta un poco por debajo de la cadera. Si el conjunto inicialmente había tenido corbata, esta debía de habérsela dejado en casa puesto que levaba los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Como venia diciendo te preguntaba si buscabas a alguien porque habitualmente no sueles aparecer tan ceremonioso- apunto Seguchi con aire casual, al que el rubio contesto sacando un cigarrillo de un bolsillo interior y prendiéndolo con indiferencia- ¿Tienes algún plan?

-¿Debería tenerlo?

Yuki tomo el cigarrillo entre los dedos y expulsó una bocanada de uno. En ese momento, deslizándose con obstinación entre la gente, Mika surgió a través de los desconocidos para detenerse ante los dos hombres con una sonrisa ufana.

-Vaya, justo a las dos personas que yo quería encontrarme... y además juntitas...- sonrió con una aire malicioso, que poco confianza le infundió a su marido.

Por parte del escritor en cambio, poco más consiguió, que este se llevase el cigarrillo a la boca con aire ausente.

La mujer metió la mano en el bolso, y de él extrajo una hoja de papel plegado que lo alzó frente la mirada interrogante de su concurrido publico.

Thoma, me gustaría que me explicases esto.

Y abrió el papel.

La eterna sonrisa del presidente tembló al reconocer el escrito, y trató de arrancarlo con manos nerviosas de la mano de su esposa, recibiendo dos miradas: una interrogante de Eiri, que seguía sin comprender y otra acusadora de su esposa que se había cruzado de brazos con frialdad.

-¿Y bien? –reclamó saber la mujer

-Veras... – musito su marido

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? – reacciono tardíamente el escritor.

-Esto es, que cuando yo... cuando Eiri-san le...–la mujer alzo una ceja expectante- cuando a mi me ...

El presidente miró comprometidamente al escritor que empezó a entrecerrar los ojos en una mirada recelosa.

-Es de cuando a mi me-

-¡¡KUMAGORO´S BEAM!!

Asustando incluso al propio presidente, un conejo de peluche rosado se estrello contra su cara haciéndole tambalearse. Ryuichi surgió de la nada, arrojándose sobre el trío donde se abrazó posesivamente al cuello del teclado de NG, que lo recibió con una sonrisa aliviada al mismo tiempo que instintivamente se sujetaba el sombrero.

¡¡THOOOOMAAAAA!! ¡¿Dónde esta la mesa de los cócteles?! Kumagoro tiene hambre!¡¡AHHH ESTE SITIO ES MUY GRANDE!! ¡¿Tendrán gambas para todos?!¡¡Ah, me voy a quedar sin gambas!! THOMAAAA QUIERO IR A LA MESA DE LOS C"CTELES!

-¿Los cócteles? Oh! si ¡están muy escondidos! ¡mejor te llevo yo no te vayas a perder...-el presidente sonrió inocentemente a su esposa y después al hermano de esta- Me voy a acompañar a Ryuichi-san. Seria terrible que se quedase sin sus gambas y le diera un bajón de glucosa a media representación y nos quedemos con el numero a la mitad. Ya... ya hablaremos de eso después- comentó en un tono mas bajo y serio refiriéndose a su esposa- haz el favor de guardar el papel hasta entonces.

Y sin dar mucho tiempo a reaccionar, tomo a Sakuma del brazo, faltándole poco para echar a correr entre los invitados del salón. Yuki ahora sólo con su hermana, le lanzo una mirada fría y escrutadora a esta, mientras que con los dedos que tenia sujeto el cigarrillo casi consumido, señalaba el pliego de su mano.

-¿Qué es ESO?

La hermana mayor de los Uesugi absorbió la expresión austera, principio de enfurruñamiento del escritor, empezando a reírse de forma nerviosa con tono de falsete.

-¿Esto? jojojo esto no es nada. Yo ...perdona, tengo que irme ahora mismo al baño. Creo que acaba de bajarme la menstruación.

Yuki se quedo sólo es ese rincón oculto tras una columna en el que había estado hablando con su familia, con la impresión de haberse perdido en algún momento importante.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Bad Luck al entrar en el gran salón donde se celebraba la gala fue gente. Tras varios angustiosos minutos en los que trato de hacerse sitio incluso a codazos, lo único que continuo viendo fue mas gente. Shuichi empezaba a deprimirse.

-Neeeee Hirooooo, ¿de verdad que tenemos que estar aquí? ¿es que no me veo con- un arma fría empezó a rozarle la sien. El cantante cerro los ojos desalentado y rascándose la cabeza con cansancio, completó con voz monocorde y rutinaria- ánimos para marcharme sin antes hacer una magnifica actuación. Por algo soy el genial vocalista Shindou Shuichi "ja" "ja" "ja".

-Así me gusta- el manager volvió a guardarse su arma bajo el esmoquin y sonrió complacido- bien, voy a ver como anda el programa. Esperadme aqu

Se acerco al cantante y al guitarrista haciéndoles señas para que ambos levantasen un brazo. Cuando obedecieron, se encontraron a las pocas milésimas de segundo esposados el uno al otro, así mismo como ambos subyugados a la gran movilidad de una gigantesca mesa de piedra, cuya única finalidad era sostener el adorno floral en el centro.

-Para evitar tentaciones – explico el manager ante la mueca asustada y confusa de los dos componente de Bad Luck- volveré enseguida JAJAJA.

El rubio se marcho y Shuichi empezó a tirar con aburrimiento de su parte de la esposa, mientras se frotaba el cuello con cansancio.

-Será idiota, ¿a dónde pensara que voy a marcharme en esta mierda de fiesta?... con lo que daría por estar en casa con Yuki... en el sofá del salón... arropadito... con él acariciándome el pelo, mientras me hacía cosquillas detrás de la oreja- el rostro del cantante empezó a adquirir a cada segundo que pasaba una mueca cada vez más estúpida y babeante remplazando el pertinente enojo- y yo con la cabeza apoyada en su pierna, empezaría a tocarle primero la rodilla, y si no protestaba subiría un poco mas la mano hacia arriba acariciándole el muslo. Y si seguía sin protestar es que estaba de buen humor y entonces podría.... – el sonrojo no tardo en aparecer en sus mejillas perfectamente limitado en lo que parecieron sendos mofletes rojizos, antes de dejar escapar un sonido cómico y vergonzoso- eghaaaa

Hiroshi se cubrió la cara con su mano libre tratando de ignorar los desvaríos de su amigo, que perfectamente podría haber estado rodeado de corazoncitos, brillitos y flores, ante sus pantomimas amorosas acompañadas de palabras roncas al tratar de imitar la voz del escritor.

-y entonces me miraría un poco mal, pero luego le saldría ese mohín en la mejilla, de cuando frunce el ceño porque en realidad esta tratando de no reírse. Me pondría la mano en la mejilla con esta misma expresión y me llamaría idiota, pero después... después!!.... AAAHH!!! YUUUKIIII!!! ¡¡¡KAKOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! –exclamó finalmente con los puños cerrados a la altura de la barbilla y una expresión completamente emocionada.

El guitarrista, con la mano aun puesta de forma cansada sobre los ojos, sonrió levemente, considerándose lo suficiente buena persona como para no estropearle la fantasía recordándole que todavía estaban enfadados.

Entretanto Suguru, presionado ante tanta concurrencia, retomaba a su pose habitual de "soy el único integrante responsable del grupo" empezando a soltarles charlas morales a ambos, que por supuesto ninguno hizo siquiera el amago de escuchar.

Por su parte, el moreno ajeno a todo, revoloteaba eufórico por todo el salón, en busca de su adorado ídolo del que todavía no había podido tener ni un mísero y lejano contacto visual.

En algún momento de su búsqueda, las luces de la estancia fueron reduciéndose lentamente hasta sumir el gran salón en una iluminación tenue, en la que las conversaciones quedaron reducidas a murmullos. Una voz amplificada por un micrófono hendió los susurros, y un hombre con apariencia de anfitrión hizo algunas presentaciones rápidas antes de anunciar que acto seguido, la fiesta empezaría con la apertura en vivo de la canción "Sleepless Beauty". La sala rompió en eufóricos aplausos, que el menor de los Uesugi aprovecho para deslizarse a base de empujón limpio hasta la primera fila, donde podría haberse puesto a pegar saltitos como un crío en navidad, de no ser porque la imagen de Sakuma subido al escenario ante él le dejo sin respiración.

Con los ojos cerrados en mitad de un pequeño templete en un lado de la sala, Ryuichi mantenía cogido el micrófono en una pose adulta y seductora, concentrándose para lo que iba a cantar. Estaba vestido con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negros de corte serio, pero la camisa blanca que portaba debajo rompía el aire formal al estar prácticamente desabotonada con los picos por fuera. Dejando buena parte de su torso para la admiración publica, así como dependiendo su postura, su redondeado y apetecible ombligo. También desconcertaba bastante que bajo el cuello de la impoluta camisa incolora, llevara un pequeño collar de cuero lleno de pequeños pinchos metálicos. Thoma y Noriko a ambos lados del joven con sus teclados no captaron ni un solo segundo de su atención, la música comenzó a sonar y Tatsuha casi se cae para atrás de la impresión. Pocas veces había logrado colarse en las escasas actuaciones en vivo que había echo Sakuma tras separarse, y definitivamente nunca había estado tan cerca del escenario... empezó a imaginarse cosas bastante inapropiadas para la situación.

-Como siguas poniendo esa cara de idiota te vas a quedar con ella para siempre- un rubio con un cigarrillo prendido en su boca se detuvo a su lado- aunque bueno, supongo que tampoco se notaria mucho la diferencia

-Hermano si estas frustrado sexualmente no vengas a joderme el royo a mi también- le espetó bruscamente el moreno, cuya mínima distracción del cuerpo y la voz de su dios lo estaban poniendo bastante irritable- al menos a mi me gusta disfrutar con lo que tengo y lo que me gustaría conseguir... –sus ojos recorrieron nuevamente toda la complexión del cantante en un giro que dio marcado seguramente por la coreografía, en el que tras finalizar, quedo inclinado hacia delante con el pelo cubriéndole parte del rostro y el micrófono rozándole de forma sensual los labios.

Eiri miro disgustado a su hermano, golpeando el extremo de su cigarrillo para tirar las cenizas al suelo, sin saber exactamente si el añadir algo le iba a beneficiar o a perjudicar. Que decir cuando llevabas ciertamente más de medio mes de insatisfacciones sexuales por culpa de un amante que se había estado comportando de forma un tanto rarita. El cual, tras enterarte de los motivos de su comportamiento, te ves en la necesidad de echar a la calle por razones obvias, o al menos hasta que se aclaren las ideas. Y tras esos días terminas encontrándote con la sorpresa, de que en vez de calmarse, recapacitar y volver de forma sumisa a casa, parece haber estado todo ese tiempo poniéndose aun mas cabezón, haciendo cosas que ahora le ponía nervioso recordar haber leído en un medio de comunicación publica.

-Ahhhh my honey Ryuichiiiiii –murmuró súbitamente el moreno, con una expresión extasiada y los ojos vidriosos de la emoción, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar ante lo que veía.

Yuki lo miro nuevamente, esta vez con inseguridad, acercándose un poco mas a su hermano para preguntarle prácticamente al oído con cierto reparo mal disimulado.

-Tatsuha, ¿exactamente que te dejarías hacer por el estúpido ese del conejo?

Los ojos del menor de los Uesugi rodaron por un solo instante, para enfrentarse por primera vez a los dorados iris del novelista.

-¿Te hago un croquis?

-......... – Tatsuha con malicia, miro divertido la mueca encrespada del escritor antes de suspirar con magnificencia para apartarse el flequillo con elegancia.

-De todo- se decidió a afirmar con una enamoradiza sonrisa tontorrona, por una vez matizada por cierta inocencia y honestidad- le quiero de tal manera que, quisiese lo que quisiese hacerme, yo le dejaría- su mirada volvió a posarse en el cantante mientras su mueca se iba ensanchando perniciosamente, ensuciándose rápidamente en la perversidad- aunque la verdad es que preferiría ser yo el que le hiciera varias cositas jejejjejeej....

Yuki suspiro mirando cansadamente al techo, agradeciendo internamente que en apariencia Tatsuha no hubiera entendido la doble información que pretendía obtener con su pregunta. Tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y suspiró volviéndose hacia la mesa de los canapés. Ahora si que necesitaba beber algo. Tenia bastantes cosas en que pensar.

El echo de cómo Tatsuha pudo colarse supuestamente sólo en la fiesta no fue una de ellas.

Shuichi se había sentado en el suelo, ahora visiblemente deprimido tras volver a encontrarse cara a cara con su triste realidad. Dedicándose en silencio a hacer circulitos en el suelo disponible entre sus piernas con la mano que no tenia esposada a la mesa. Hiroshi estaba emulando su postura a su lado, con mueca de aburrimiento y la cabeza lo suficientemente retorcida para haberse adaptado al hombro del cantante como si se tratase de una almohada ergonómica de mala calidad.

-Hiiirooooo.......

-¿Quéeee?

-Tu crees que si voy a casa de Yuki esta noche... si voy esta noche... me mirara muy mal por lo del periódico?

-¿Desde cuando te ha importado eso? Anda que no las has montado gordas y has vuelto tan campante a los tres o cuatro días como si nada hubiera pasado- sentencio con indiferencia Nakano levantando la cabeza para hurgarse aburrido en el oído- creí que esa era tu estrategia con Yuki-san: pifiarla... dejarlo correr, volver con carita tierna. Volverla a pifiar, y dejarlo estar otros tres o cuatro días... Si la pifia es muy gorda: "K!! ¡Estoy lleno de energía! ¡Vamos a darle una alegría a Sakano-san! ¿Qué tal una gira de una par de semanitas por algunas ciudades vecinas?, ¿Vendría bien para la publicidad no?" Y luego varios regalos de carácter turístico para él. Recuerdo que en el último viaje de ese tipo, te trajiste media Osaka contigo....

El guitarrista sonrió enternecido al ver a su amigo haciendo pucheros, con el rostro ruborizado en una mueca infantilmente culpable y los ojos bailándole en una capilla de agüilla que resaltaban su color violeta haciéndolos parecer más grandes y brillantes.

Le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza.

-Shuichi, tu confianza en ti mismo es lo que siempre te ha hecho seguir a delante, llegar hasta donde estas. Si realmente crees en algo, lo conseguirás, se trate de lo que se trate.

-HIIRROOOooooo – le susurró con voz conmovida el cantante abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos en una mirada vidriosa de emoción... para acto seguido entrecerrar los párpados añadiendo por lo bajo con una mueca maliciosamente traviesa- ¿Tu crees? ¿de verdad?¿cualquier cosa?

Ante el sospechoso sonrojo del vocalista, el guitarrista opto por hacerse el no enterado, y empezar a mirar como Suguru se mordía la uñas histérico.

-¡Nos toca ya!

* * *

"Shining Collection" esa era la pieza de música que empezó a sonar cuando Yuki se acababa de meterse un canapé de patee en la boca tras estarlo estudiando de forma escéptica por mas de medio minuto. Se sorprendió, pues nadie le había comunicado que tocarían la única canción para la que él había compuesto letra, más aun cuando tras los primeros acordes, fue la voz de Shindou la que con seguridad y aplomo, inundo toda la sala.

Volvió a introducirse entre los congregados, avanzando costosamente hasta las primeras filas, en las que ya no encontró vestigio de su hermano. Se hizo hueco dentro de los espectadores ya presentes, y cruzándose de brazos, admiró sorprendido el buen aspecto que mostraba el cantante de cabellos rosados con aquel traje oscuro de corte formal que tan bien sabia resaltar su rasgos masculinos, incrementados por la fogosidad de su voz y sus movimientos tachables de provocadores en algunos momentos.

-Cuando aprenderás que este tipo de ropa te queda mucho mejor que cualquier "tutu" hortera que te pongas...

El cantante seguía inmerso en su propio mundo. En el sonido, donde él se volvía uno con la música a través de su voz. Ya había llegado a más de la mitad de la canción, cuando se fijo en los rostros interesados de su publico, descubriendo conmocionado por la sorpresa al rubio entre ellos, que lo observaba con una expresión serena y hasta cierto punto amigable por la media sonrisa impresa en sus labios.

Aquello le proporcionó un subidón de adrenalina: No sólo estaba cantando la única canción que Yuki había escrito, de cierta manera para él, sino que además ahora lo tenia frente a él escuchándole, como en muchos otros conciertos, con aquella sonrisa que lo derretía por dentro. Y si por si aquello por si sólo no hubiese sido ya buena noticia, además parecía que su enfado para con él había desaparecido, o al menos lo suficiente como para que sintiese que no había necesidad de mantenerse apartado más tiempo.

Imprimió fogosidad a sus palabras y sus movimientos ganaron energía. Esperando impaciente los últimos acordes de la melodía, para poder tirarle el micro a alguien en la cabeza, y salir por piernas, a encontrarse en algún rincón con el rubio y con un poco de suerte poder ponerse un poco mimoso con él.

Pero antes de que esto ocurriera, y cuando a la canción todavía le faltaba algo para finalizar, Thoma apareció junto al novelista tendiéndole un baso de bebida. Eiri tomó buena parte del liquido, y le devolvió el baso al presidente que termino el contenido del mismo. Después ambos se miraron, empezaron a comentarse cosas al oído, y con una sonrisa muy sospechosa por parte de los dos, Seguichi tiro del brazo del escritor llevándoselo fuera de las primeras filas a un lugar donde Shindou dejo de verle por completo.

Medio minuto después termino la canción. Suguru jadeo sobre el teclado, por el esfuerzo de haber tocado todas las modificaciones de la partitura, al igual que Hiroshi abría y cerraba las manos con cansancio sin reparar en que Shuichi se había quedado estático en mitad del escenario, buscando desesperado con la mirada a los dos rubios completamente evaporados entre el tumulto de desconocidos.

Dejo caer el micrófono al suelo y sin decir una palabra, bajo de un salto del pequeño templete, empezando a corretear alterado por la inmensa sala y sus dependencias, chocando con las prisas contra otra persona que se mostraba tan ansiosa como él.

-¡Tatsuha!

-¡Ah Shuichi!,¡¿Has visto a Seguchi?!

El nombre se le atraganto en la garganta al recordar aquella sonrisita aparentemente tan cómplice entre él y el novelista. Enarco las cejas en la rabia que empezaba a ponerle frenético.

-Si, y precisamente es a quien estoy buscando. ¡Se fue con Yuki!. ¡Y parecían muy "íntimos" los dos compartiendo las bebidas!- el cantante empezó a poner muecas bruscas, abriendo y cerrando las manos airado, simultáneamente a que sus orificios nasales empezaran a dilatarse por sus resuellos agitados.

-¿Bebidas?- el rostro de Tatsuha se puso levemente lívido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza a la par que hacia el amago de tirarse del cabello.

-¡¡SI EN CASA NI SIQUIERA ME DEJA ACERCARME A LA ULTIMA BALDA DE LA NEVERA!! ¡¡ES UNA AVARO CON SUS CERBEZAS!! ¡LAS TIENE NUMERADAS CON ETIQUETAS! ¡¡NUNCA COMPARTE NADA!! ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE CON ÉL SI?! – el cantante se arrodillo en el suelo generando aspavientos impresionados de los que estaban a su alrededor en ese momento, al empezar a pegarle puñetazos al suelo con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a reventar la madera de la que estaba echo- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGTTTTTTTTT!!!

Shindou continuo con su rabieta mientras Tatsuha se estaba hiperventilando, de tanto abrir y cerrar la boca. Movió las manos en el aire terminando por exclamar furioso:

-¡¡Serán cabrones los dos!!¡Que puta manía de coger ya los cócteles preparados!!

-eh?

El cantante dejo de echar fuego por los ojos, y alzando la cabeza lo miro sin comprender. El menor de los Uesugi entrecerró los ojos molesto y disgustado.

No voy a parar a darte detalles, tan sólo te diré cuñadin que si no quieres saberte cornudo, yo de ti espabilaría en buscar a mi hermano- ante la cara de dolida incomprensión del cantante, el menor de los Uesugi se froto la nuca con cansancio- a ver... veras... es que llevaba algún tiempo pensando que Ryuichi parece del tipo de tío que sino se le da un... ejem... llamémoslo "empujoncito", no parece muy predispuesto a... –las mejillas del moreno empezaron a ruborizarse al igual que se ensancho la sonrisa obscena de sus labios- entonces, hoy por la mañana me pase por una tienda de productos naturales. Les pedí que me recomendasen algún jugo o bebida que fuese muy.. ummn ...jejeje "afrodisíaca"... para ver si hoy con un poco de suerte conseguía quedarme con él a solas y al beberla se animaba un poco.... –la expresión del moreno volvió a tornarse seria y enfadada- ¡pero esos cabrones vieron tan "a huevo" el ponche que estaba preparando que se lo han llevado y por lo que tu me has dicho se lo han bebido ya!!! ¡Y me han jodido el plan!¡Encima que había puesto cantidad como para poner en celo a media ciudad del Misisipi...

-¡ARG! ¡¡YUUKIIIIIIII!!

Espantado, Shuichi no escucho más, no lo considero necesario. Tan sólo sabia que como se descuidase mucho, encontraría a Eiri y Thoma en una situación que preferiría no ver nunca en toda su vida.

Empezó a poner mohines deprimidos al dar vueltas y mas vueltas y no encontrar al escritor. La gente le agobiaba y las muecas fluctuantes de su cara advertían que de no encontrar pronto al rubio, se pondría a llorar a berrido limpio, pensase lo que pensase el que lo viera.

-¿Yuki?....

En cuclillas, levanto uno por uno los manteles de todas las mesas, repitiendo tenuemente el nombre del novelista.

....¿Yuukii?

Se metió bajo ellas, gateando entre sus patas, para sacar la cabeza bajo los manteles, cual tortuga en un intento por no dejar ni un solo rincón sin explorar. Buscando incluso debajo de las faldas de los pomposos vestidos, que de no ser un joven guapo el pertrechador del descaro, seguramente se habría ganado algo mas que una mirada tajante.

Termino recorriendo centímetro por centímetro de la sala y todas sus dependencias, frustrándose más a cada segundo que pasaba al no encontrar al novelista.

-¡¡¿Yuki?!! –abrió una puerta que resulto un armario. Nada- ¡¡¿¿YYUUKIII?!!- otra puerta. Nada tampoco a excepción de unas escobas viejas que se cayeron de un lado a otro de la pared.

¡¡YUUKIIII!!! –terminó gritando a pleno pulmón a la sala, tras subirse a la mesa de piedra, la misma en la que había sido esposado anteriormente, tirando con la pierna un jarrón de cristal que se hizo añicos en el suelo, por el cual hubo hasta desmayos.

Termino entrando en el baño, completamente deprimido, sin encontrar un solo rastro de donde podía hallase el rubio.

Sonidos de roces de ropa y risas contenidas al fondo del servicio. Shindou se detuvo en el acto, ocultándose tras la pared de la entrada previa a los sanitarios, con una expresión angustiada y asustada por igual. Expectante, guardo un silencio nervioso a la par que cerraba los ojos articulando rezos inaudibles por que no se tratase de lo que tanto temía.

-Ummmn .... ¿Se trataba de eso?¿Eiri-san?...¿desconfiabas de mi? ¿O acaso son celos? –nuevamente una risita suave procedente de Thoma- Sabes que tu eres lo único que deseo y eso tan sólo fue una broma....

La boca del cantante se le empezó a quedar seca al reconocer el sonido de besos húmedos al fondo del servicio. No necesito ver a Yuki besándose con el presidente para que su sangre empezara a arderle de inmediato.

Maldiciendo a Tatsuha, a Seguchi e incluso al propio Eiri, se revolvió el cabello furioso y en pleno ataque de rabia se aflojó la corbata del traje oscuro con fiereza, saltando a la mitad del pasillo con la intención de enzarzarse a puñetazos, patadas, mordiscos o lo que fuese necesario, para proteger el puro, vedado y en cierta parte virginal cuerpo del escritor, de cualquier mano pegajosa que no fuera la suya.

-¡¡YUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!- bramó Shuichi tomando una cómica posición, obtenida de las películas de artes marciales al más puro estilo "pose del tigre rugiente" que en el cuerpo de Shindou quedo relegada a parodia, pareciendo más bien que el tigre en ver de rugir, lloriqueaba tuyido. Uno de sus ojos se mantuvo con un tic bizqueante.

Tras una segunda pared de azulejos, se asomo un despeinado Seguchi con una expresión turbada en la cara.

-¿Shindou-san que hace aquí?

En cantante pestañeó confuso ante la pregunta que le pareció bastante obvia, así como ante el echo de que el presidente no se diese siquiera por aludido, al haberle pillado en in fraganti con su amante.

Cuando decidió no dejarse engañar más por los supuestos trucos de Thoma, e iba a saltarle al cuello para empezar a cobrarse su venganza, del supuesto lugar ocupado por el escritor, emergió el cuerpo de Mika que lo observo con una expresión divertida, antes de preguntar.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?, porque aquí solo estamos nosotros dos......

El rostro del cantante paso del rojo ira al rojo avergonzado, en una divertida transposición de colores ahogados. Bajo los brazos y la pierna que había mantenido ridículamente en el aire, y empezó a ajustarse la corbata nervioso de forma cabizbaja.

-Etto... –alzó una mirada suplicante a la mujer, sin dejar de haber por ello admiración por aquel rostro que a menudo le recordaba tanto al de su hermano. Sentía cierta fascinación por aquella mujer.

Finalmente se parto el cabello de la cara de forma recatada y pregunto:

¿Dónde esta Yuki?

Con una sonrisa sarcástica y paciente, la mujer extrajo un pequeño papel de su bolso, que terminó en un bolsillo de la camisa del joven de cabellos rosados, que por alguna extraña razón se ruborizo con la cercanía de la mujer al susurrarle en el oído:

-En el jardín. Dale esto y disfruta del regalo. Se te ve un tanto estresado....

* * *

_Cada vez divido los capítulos en fragmentos mas largos UUU eso es porke el texto estaba completo... uno se vuelve generoso... quizá en exceso, espero ke no sea el caso ¬¬U_

_Este capitulo va dedicado a anna Lylian, ke fue la unica que se digno a comentarme el ultimo capitulo Gracias niña!!! luego como pa decir ke a uno no le dan bajones -.- ejem, cambiando de tercio espero que este capitulo guste mas......_


	5. Living 05

Shuichi´s Live Action 2.00

Con la boca completamente llena de guindas escarchadas, Ryuichi jugaba con su peluche en unos escalones del holl lejos del tumulto. Hizo varios sonidos, en emulación de motores de varios vehículos, girando la cabeza al parecerle ver algo rosado moverse por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos.

-¡¡SHUICHIIIIIIIII!!

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su cara al ver salir del cuarto de baño al joven cantante con una expresión desconcertada y rostro rubicundo.

Sakuma paso una pierna por encima del pasamanos, y utilizando este a modo de tobogán, consiguió velocidad suficiente para tras un par de metros de "vuelo" en el aire, caer en plancha sobre Shindou que no lo había visto, consiguiendo de paso casi matarle del susto.

¡Te vi cantar! ¡Fue divertido noda!

Sakuma sonrió aun más ampliamente poniéndose en pie, con el traje de chaqueta oscura completamente arrugado y la camisa blanca tan abierta que podría haberse considerado casi que no la tenia puesta, para a continuación ayudar a levantarse al joven de cabellos rosados que parecía un tanto desorientado.

Quise subir a cantar contigo, pero Thoma no me dejo! –puso un mohín furioso a la par que zarandeaba enérgicamente a Kumagoro sobre su cabeza, en una pataleta claramente infantil que borro el poco aire adulto que su torso desnudo junto con el collar de pinchos hubieran podido preservarle- ¡Y eso después de traerme aquí engañado, diciéndome que me invitaría a un "Banana Shirt"! ¡Thoma es malo!... ¿? Shuichi ¿me estas escuchando?

Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, pasando una mano por delante de los ojos de mirada perdida del cantante hasta que este reacciono. Pestañeando de forma confusa pareciendo verle por primera vez.

-Eh? Ah? Sakuma-san...

-¿Te encuentras bien? Antes estabas muy rojo nanoda...

-Ah? Eh! yo... es que en el baño yo... –volvió a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Estas estreñido? –pregunto con ojitos pequeños y mueca preocupada el cantante de NG. Shindou volvió a ruborizarse.

-¡NO!

-Entonces es que tienes diarrea

-¡¡TAMPOCO!!-

-¿Almorranas nanoda?

-¡¡QUE NO LE PASA NADA A MI CULO!!- tras gritar esto, Shuichi se tapo la boca con cara de espanto y las mejillas inflamadas casi tan oscuras como el propio color granate de su camisa.

-Eso es bueno. Kumagoro estaba preocupado noda- ante la sonrisa sincera y despreocupada del otro cantante el tic nervioso de su ojo cedió, y suspirando un tanto más tranquilo, recordó súbitamente cual era su objetivo en el momento previo de haberse encontrado con el otro cantante.

-¡El jardín! ¿Sabes donde esta?

-¿Bardin? –Sakuma extrañado adopto pose de juglar con instrumento de cuerda- ¿quieres seguir cantando?

-¡Jardín!- insistió el joven de cabellos rosados.

El cantante de NG le dio una pintura de cera color verde.

-¡¡Jardín!! ¡No verdín!! ¡¡Jardín! ¡¿Qué donde esta el jardín?!- Shuichi utilizó la pintura para ponerse a dibujar en la pared que tenia en frente, figuras como palmeras esquemáticas, árboles raquíticos, fuentes desniveladas e incluso un león deforme apenas reconocible o el kanji que significaba "jardín" varias veces subrayado por debajo- ¡¡El jardín!!

-Ahhhh siiii...- Sakuma entrechoco las palmas de las manos y quitándole la pintura a Shindou empezó a dibujarle un mapa justo al lado del león- ... y subes por el ascensor de servicio desde la cocina. Llegas a este pasillo, hasta la esquina de la estatua de bigote raro, donde tienes que entrar por la habitación trescientos cincuenta y seis, allí una señora mayor muy agradable te dejara una cuerda si no esta dormida.... Saltas por el balcón y llegas a la piscina, ahí tiras recto y en el seto con forma de elefante, tuerces a la izquierda. Ahí esta el jardín.

Shuichi miró el esquema confundido pensando si de verdad no habría otra forma más fácil de llegar al patio.

La brisa en el espacio verde era clara y fresca, pero Eiri sentía como su agitación interior crecía por momentos. De haber tenido corbata, en ese momento se estaría aflojando el nudo.

Miro la luna creciente en aquella noche brillante, y empezó a sentirse nervioso, impaciente, aunque no supiera exactamente hacia que. El escritor volvió a mover los hombros con irritación, mirando de reojo la piscina, cuyas aguas reflejaban el astro blanquecino a bastantes metros de donde él se encontraba.

-Que noche más pegajosa –murmuro a disgusto sintiendo como su cuerpo transpiraba levemente bajo sus prendas oscuras.

Se descubrió a si mismo, observando el agua con ojos anhelantes.

Definitivamente habría echo mejor quedándome en casa

Parecía bastante desolado debido a la mucha búsqueda con poco resultado. Tatsuha no entendía como el cantante de NG había desaparecido tan rápido.

-My honey Ryuichi ..... ¿dónde estas? –lloriqueó Tatsuha abandonando la gran ala reservada para la gala. Se aparto el cabello de la frente con sensación de calor. Ello desembocó en la búsqueda de un lavabo, para tratar de refrescarse el rostro.

Siguiendo las varias explicaciones que le facilitaron de donde se encontraba, se encontró en los pasillos a un hombre tirado en el suelo con una pequeña plaquita en el pecho que le revelaba como gerente. Estaba boca arriba, con los ojos en blanco y casi echando espumarajos por la boca mientras sufría un ligero tic. Aquel comportamiento podría haber llegado a asustarlo sino lo hubiera visto previamente en alguna que otra ocasión, al manager de Bad Luck, dotando al desconocido de un gran parecido con Sakano por razones obvias.

De igual forma, el motivo de tan singular reacción lo tuvo en conocimiento rápidamente, cuando al girar la cabeza hacia el lado donde la mano del hombre estaba extendida retorciéndose, descubrió a los dos cantantes, aparentemente discutiendo sobre un mapa dibujado en lo que por el aspecto, era un costoso y antiguo papel de pared.

Tatsuha sonrió ampliamente, empujando al hombre a un rincón para que quedase bien oculto tras las cortinas de uno de los ventanales (no fuera a recuperarse de la conmoción y le estropease los planes queriendo retener a los vocalistas), y acto seguido estirarse el esmoquin con una de sus galantes sonrisas, ignorando los zapatos temblorosos que pese a todo se asomaban por debajo de los doseles.

-¡¿A si que estabais aquí?!- se acercó rápidamente a los cantantes tomándolos a ambos por los hombros con la mayor de las confianzas- ¡¿Sobre que estabais hablando?!

Con aparente sumo interés, el menor de los Uesugi miró los dibujos deformes de la pared, pareciendo ubicarse mejor en el tema gracias al kanji. Alzo una ceja un tanto desconcertado antes de preguntar:

-¿El jardín?- sus ojos se entrecerraron con malicia- ¿quién lo busca?

-Ah, yo... creo que Yuki esta ahí... pero ya no estoy muy seguro...

Con la sonrisa iluminándose nuevamente en su cara, Tatsuha tomo con ambas manos los hombros de Shindou para alejarlo de Sakuma.

-Ah! ¿ya hiciste las paces con mi hermano?¡¡Haberlo dicho antes!!- lo condujo unos cuantos pasos, casi demasiado deprisa para parecer natural, separándolo de Ryuichi que miraba con curiosidad silenciosa, los intentos de Shindou por hablar que el moreno no obstante tan bien estaba sabiendo truncar.

el jardín esta al final de este pasillo- indico una dirección con la cabeza- a la izquierda y luego en la siguiente esquina a la derecha –pasó a clavarle las uñas en el hombro a la par que se inclinaba hacia su oreja y le murmuraba en un tono bajo y amenazante- y mas te vale que lo encuentres y no vengas a incordiar luego por aquí a no ser que quieras ser parte "activa" de lo que quiera que consiga hacer con él con un poco de suerte...

Dándole un ultimo empujón a modo de lárgate ya o "fus", dejo a Shuichi con cara estúpida en mitad del pasillo antes de que con una sonrisa exageradamente servicial, el menor de los Uesugi regresa a su posición anterior con el cantante de NG, que aun con su esmoquin serio y su camisa blanca entreabierta mostrando un torso adulto casi perfecto, ofreció un aspecto dispar al llevarse la oreja de su conejo de peluche a la boca y empezara mordisquearla con expresión llorosa de abandono.

Junto a la ponchera, Hiroshi estaba sirviéndose una copa con aire ausente. Tanta gente para darse cuanta al final que estaba más aburrido que la vez que estando sólo en su casa, tuvo la fantástica idea de ponerse a colocar cosas viejas y llevado por el tedio, finalmente había terminado haciendo payasadas varias, hallándole en una cuestiónale postura con una muñeca hinchable de peluca rosa y un juego de twister, por Shindou en compañía de Sakuma, en una visita sorpresa de ambos para invitarle a cenar. Sobraría decir quien de ellos recibió la sorpresa de forma mas impactante.

Suprimiendo el vergonzoso recuerdo de su mente mediante un escalofrió, se llevo el liquido a los labios con una mueca cansada antes de ver pasar, casi corriendo, a Suguru perseguido por casi una docena de ancianas que murmuraban cosas de carácter comprometido entre ellas, dejando escapar risitas sospechosas a su paso.

Suspiró, tomando un trago más de su copa antes de sentir como la presencia de su imponente manager se hacia un sitio junto a la mesa, a su lado.

-JAJAJJAA, Realmente da gusto ver cuando en una promoción, obtienes casi el cien por cien de los resultados esperados. It´s great!

Con una sonrisa prepotente, rubio americano le quito la copa de las manos al guitarrista para tomar un sorbo de ella con completa confianza. Nakano sorprendido, le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Por cierto para haber estado estos dos últimos días con un brote tan peligroso y contagioso como puede ser una cepa de malaria africana tienes muy buen aspecto...

Hiroshi sonrió forzado, empezando rascarse la mejilla con nerviosismo.

-Si bueno, en realidad...

-¿Te imaginas que pasaría no estuvieses curados? La malaria es una enfermedad que se propaga sumamente deprisa... – el manager sonrió con malicia antes de estornudar de una forma un tanto teatral encima de otros dos visitantes que habían estado lo suficientemente cerca como para estar escuchando toda la seudo conversación y además, casualmente, parecían haberse puesto un tanto nerviosos ante las ultimas palabras del manager.

Oh!, excúseme! Creo que estoy un poco.... enfermo

-No... no pasa nada –repuso formalmente uno de los dos desconocido con una sonrisa forzada. No obstante, por la expresión de pánico que adopto a continuación hacia su acompañante, cualquiera hubiera jurado que si que pasaba...

"Jardín" esa era la palabra que ardía con fuego en su mente. Las fosas nasales se le habían dilatado completamente ante la fogosidad nerviosa con la que respiraba a cada paso que daba. Yuki estaba sólo, y estaba en el jardín. En los jardines solía haber grandes extensiones apartadas de vegetación en la que uno podía pararse a hacerse arrumacos sin llamar por ello la atención de otros visitantes.

Resopló.

Donde nadie le impediría que en cuanto el novelista se descuidara, pudiera mordisquearle la oreja para arrancarle uno de esos sensuales suspiros que luego tanto se avergonzaba en revelar.

Volvió a resoplar.

Donde quizá el rubio estaría un tanto más "anhelante" de lo habitual si se había tomado mucho de aquella mala mezcla que Tatsuha había preparado inicialmente para ofrecérsela Ryuichi.

La imagen de un Eiri atractivamente ruborizado, con la camisa abierta resbalando sensualmente por sus hombros, a la par que dejaba escapar un excitante gemidito le provoco a Shuichi un súbito mareo que le hizo trastabillar hacia un lado, teniendo que buscar apoyo un una pared contigua. Encontrándose con una hemorragia nasal al llevarse inconscientemente la mano a la nariz.

-Yuukiiiii...- jadeo nervioso, arañando la pared con determinación y algún resto de sangre húmeda sobre el labio- hoy serás mío jejeje, me da igual aprovecharme de las circunstancias, hoy no vas a tener ningún libro con el que defenderte jajajajaaa. ¡¡SOY SHINDOU SHUICHI Y NO LE TEMO A NADA! JAJJAJAJJAJAAA

Empezó a carcajearse él sólo en mitad del pasillo, asustando a unas damas que se cruzaron con él, acelerando de forma poco discreta el paso para dejarle atrás cuanto antes.

El cantante se puso resueltamente en pie, con una mueca de perseverancia y auto confianza que le dignificaron, en un aire serio y maduro a la par con su indumentaria regia oscura.

Tras unos segundos de autovanagloriación interior, esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Yuukiiii espérame que voy a burcarteeeee!!!!

Las mejillas se le evidenciaron ligeramente ovaladas y carmesíes, de un modo bastante cómico, tras lo cual empezó a pegar ridículos saltitos de una forma un tanto denigrante lo que le faltaba de pasillo.

-Ya me han vuelto a dejar tirada – se lamento Noriko con cara de aburrimiento, pegando un pellizco a la mano que "accidentalmente" la estaba sobando el trasero- si lo llego a saber me traigo a la renacuaja así al menos me hubiera reído un rato...

Camino un poco sin mucho interés entre la gente, descubriendo entre ellos por causalidad a Fuyisaki, cabeza gacha a paso acelerado, intentando despistar a la caravana que traída detrás que ya no eran una docena sino dos, de señoras que lo seguían "sutilmente" y que en conjunto empezaban a parecer que estaban bailando la "conga", solo que mucho mas rápido y sin música.

La mujer, con una sonrisa malvada, puso un pie en el camino del joven justo en el momento en que este sin verla, pasaba a su lado.

-K-san... no es por incordiar, pero ya vas por la quinta copa y el ponche esta bastante cargadito... –murmuro Nakano, contemplando nervioso la sonrisa satisfecha con la que el rubio termino la bebida- ... quizá deberías dejarlo, o al menos esperar un par de minutos entre copa y copa.

El americano suspiró de forma aletargada, dejando caer sus párpados en una expresión somnolienta con el rostro ligeramente rojizo, primeros síntomas de ebriedad en algunas personas.

¿K-san? ... – el mentado se puso en pie con expresión somnolienta, haciendo amago de retirarse- ¿Qué pretendes?- indagó el guitarrista asustado al verlo regresar a los pocos minutos con un rifle de mira telescópica, para depositarlo tranquilamente sobre una mesa pequeña junto a una ventana apartada para empezar a calibrarlo.

-Mi pequeñín se estropea si no se pone a punto de vez en cuando – el americano con las mejillas marcadamente sonrojadas acarició el arma negra provocando un escalofrió en Hiroshi, que nunca había sentido tanta atmósfera de intimidad entre un hombre y su arma.

-¿Pero a qué vas a disparar? –echo un vistazo al jardín que bajo la pobre iluminación, a penas se podían distinguir sombras y contornos mal definidos.

-Tórtolos –murmuró con una sonrisa malvada, ajustando el enfoque a través de la mira- y por favor...

Con confianza soltó el arma y le dio una sonora cachetada a Nakano en el trasero, como si de una camarera de bar de "strip tease" se tratase.

...Tráeme otra copa, que a esta fiesta hay que darle algo de vidilla....

Una brisa nocturna le acaricio el rostro al doblar la última esquina. Unos cuantos árboles de aspecto saludable, le anunciaron su llegada tras la puertas abiertas de color nacarado que tenia a pocos metros. El cuerpo le tembló.

"Tranquilo" "Recuerda lo que dijo Tatsuha, nada de payasadas... no quiero estropearlo"

Camino hacia las puertas con aire exteriormente sereno y al salir plenamente al jardín lo encontró habitado tan sólo por algunos y pequeños grupos de gente que conversaban quedamente.

-¿Yuki?

Con una mirada azorada, paseo lentamente por la explanada verde en busca de una cabellera rubia, de la que mirase por donde mirase no había ni rastro. Empezó a ponerse nuevamente nervioso. ¿y si no estaba ahí?, ¡¿Y si se había marchado sólo a casa?! O peor aun, ¡¡¿Y sino no se había marchado sólo?!!

No, no puede ser... Seguchi-san estaba con Mika....

A Shuichi le había empezado a convulsionar un ojo, dejando de igual forma escapar de forma inconsciente pequeños gruñidos a través de los dientes fuertemente cerrados. Llego al borde de la piscina en el mismo momento en que se escucho un chapuzón, y al girarse a mirar quien era el idiota que ya estaba haciendo la broma de tirarse o caerse por la borrachera a esas horas de la noche y además sólo, descubrió únicamente varias burbujitas saliendo un agua enturbiada.

-Será mejor que siga buscando a Yuki.... –murmuro con los párpados caídos, empezando a encorvarse hacia delante en un gesto desalentado y deprimido.

Nuevamente un sonido proveniente de la piscina. Al girarse a ver que pasaba retrocedió de un salto con una mueca espantada al ver una forma oscura y empapada abalanzarse sobre él.

-ARGGGGGGGGGGGG ¡¡YUUUKIIIIIIIII!!

-¿Qué quieres baka?

-¿Ah? ¿Yuki? –bajo los brazos incrédulo y descubrió que efectivamente se trataba del rubio, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y el cabello completamente chorreante. Pestañeo confundido, ladeando el cuello para mirar a la espalda del escritor y comprobar que era efectivamente él, el que acaba de salir de la piscina.

Na Yuki!- levanto un dedo señalando el agua con aire acusador, junto con una ceja enarcada ligeramente por encima de la otra- ¡¿no me dirás que ya estas borrachín?!!

Cuando volvió centrar su atención en el rubio, este le devolvió una mirada ardiente. Todas sus futuras tretas y pensamientos evaporándose ante ese simple gesto, ruborizándose de forma delicada cuando el novelista levanto las manos y le tomo el rostro entre ellas en una suave caricia.

-Yuki....¿qué.... ¿qué ocurre?

-No había podido decirte que esta noche estas realmente adorable...

-Yuki.... –Shuichi cerró los ojos cuando los labios del escritor se posaron en los suyos, sintiendo la frescura y humedad del cabello y la piel del rubio contra sus mejillas acaloradas. Ninguna resistencia ofreció cuando tras el casto beso, la lengua de Eiri se abrió paso a hasta su boca.

....ummn- se sintió plenamente subyugado por las manos del rubio, que humedecidas, fueron entrado en calor al contacto con su ropa y posteriormente con su piel cuando desabrocharon un par de botones de la camisa burdeos e introdujo una mano por la abertura para acariciar el pecho del chico- ¡Ah! ¡¡Yuuukiiii!! ¡que manos más frías!!

-No seas quejita- el novelista lanzo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, presionado posteriormente la espalda del cantante contra la corteza de un árbol para murmurarle de forma sensual- ¿o es que quieres que se enteren todos?

El rostro de Shuichi volvió a hervir en colores rojizos y ahogados, bajo el opaco reflejo de la mirada dorada que le recorrió con avidez, casi tanto como los dedos de la mano que el novelista había introducido indiscretamente por la camisa y tras hacer provocativas cosquillas en un costado ahora estaba acariciando y pellizcando un pezón, divertido con las respiraciones jadeantes que estaba obteniendo.

-¡¡Yuki!! ¡Nos pueden ver!

-Pues no hagas ruido

Un nuevo beso más exigente que el anterior, a la par que Eiri expertamente separaba las piernas de Shindou para acomodar entre ellas su propio muslo y refregarlo contra la entrepierna del joven de cabellos rosados, que jadeo sordamente, con las mejillas ardiendo en un rojo provocativo.

-Yuki no, para – se obligo a decir entre respiraciones rotas, cuando sintió como unas manos comenzaban a jugar con el cinturón de su pantalón- Yuki no!

- No ¿Qué? – Eiri se inclino para mordisquearle la clavícula, y dejando en paz los botones de su ropa, presiono su propia cadera contra la del cantante- ¿Acaso ya no quieres esto?

-Ah.... yo....

El rubor ya no fue sólo monopolio de las mejillas de Shindou, sino que encendió rápidamente otros puntos en su cara al notar la erección impaciente del rubio contra la suya, despertándola casi completamente con este rápido contacto, a pesar de la separación impuesta por los tejidos.

Suspiro necesitado. Él era el primero que quería estar con el rubio, y por ello casi se deja ganar dócilmente por las caricias y los besos. No obstante, su lado lujurioso le recalcó que si lo que llevaba ansiando las ultimas semanas no lo conseguía aquel mismo día, tras tanta insistencia y con un Yuki tan posiblemente "predispuesto" por las circunstancias que Tatsuha sin intención le había propiciado, posiblemente no lo conseguiría nunca.

-Claro que quiero –confirmo adoptando una pose de chico frágil, candoroso e inocente necesitado de ayuda. De igual modo, una solitaria lagrimilla semejante a las que sólo conseguía verter por mediación del colirio resbalo por su mejilla- pero Yuki yo quería.... quería.... Yuki por favor déjame hacerte-

""SHIIIUUU""

Una bala silbó justo por encima de la cabeza de ambos, dejando a Eiri estático, con las manos paralizadas en el intento de entrar dentro del pantalón del despeinado cantante, cuya pantomima teatral quedo a la mitad, siendo sustituida con cara de desconcierto al ver que el rubio parecía haber perdido repentinamente el interés en él.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- inquirió finalmente el novelista mirando hacia otros puntos del jardín.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa? ...¡¡YUUUKIII!!- rezongo el cantante enarcando las cejas molesto- ¡¡No me cambies de tema!!

-¿Es que no lo has oído baka? – El rubio fue a retroceder un poco antes de que Shuichi se lo impidiese, abrazándose desesperado a uno se sus muslos, con los ojos cerrados, sospechosamente ruborizado y ligeramente lloroso.

-¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡SE MIOOOOOOOO!!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- El novelista lo miró confuso, sonrojándose al entender tardíamente sus palabras. Maldiciéndose internamente al comprobar que el cantante todavía seguía con la cancioncilla- ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! ¡¡No seas idiota!! ¡¡NI LOCO!!

""SHIIIUUU.....SHIIIUUU.....SHIIIUUU""

¡¡IDIOTA NOS ESTAN DISOPARANDO!! ¡¡SUELTA!!

-¡¡YUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡SERE DELICADOOOOOO!

-¡¡NOOOO!!

El escritor histérico, zarandeo enérgicamente la pierna, desesperado al ver su movilidad diezmada por el peso muerto que suponía el cantante agarrado a ella.

Ante tanto aspaviento incontrolado, termino resbalando en el borde de la piscina por lo que los dos fueron al agua de cabeza.

-Noventa y siete... noventa y ocho....noventa y nueve... y cien!! Preparado o no ahí voy nanoda!!!!

Con una sonrisa jovial, Sakuma se quito al peluche rosado de los ojos volviéndose desde la pared, hacia el holl completamente vació en apariencia.

Kumagoro, ¿por donde empezamos a buscar? – con el conejo sobre su cabeza, se llevo una mano pensativa a la barbilla-.... ¿por cierto que hora es?

Levantándose un poco la manga del traje, una abeja de segundero revoloteó dentro de la esfera que le indicaba la hora. Los ojos del cantante se abrieron ampliamente dejando escapar un sonido nervioso.

-¡¡¿Kumagoro como no me dijiste que era tan tarde?!! ¡¡La película nanoda!! ¡¡Seguro que Thoma se ha olvidado de grabarla y nos la vamos a perder!!

Tomando al conejillo por una pata, se lo arranco de la cabeza mientras de forma apurada sacaba unas llaves con una placa de aspecto pesado con numero, y cogía carrerilla para subir los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos.

En otra parte del salón más alejada de la escalera, ajeno a que el cantante se marchaba, Tatsuha esperaba pacientemente, muy mal escondido, a que Sakuma lo "encontrase" para tener una excusa para saltarle encima y toquetearle si se daba la oportunidad.

Shindou emergió del agua de la piscina jadeante, amarrándose de forma ahogada al borde, con el tipo de expresión maltrecha que tendría un animal empapado con poca afinidad al agua.

-Arf!! ¡¿Querías ahogarme?!

A su lado, el escritor emergió tosiendo, con cara sofocada, apartándose el pelo de forma enérgica de la cara.

-¡No seas idota! ¡¡Nos estaban disparando!!

-¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres escucharme!¡Yuki! – el rubio salió del agua, para abandonar la piscina con paso decidido dejando a Shuichi dentro- ¡¡Espera Yuki!! ¡¡Escúchame!!........... ¡¡YUUUKIIIIIIIIIII!!

Con un movimiento rápido, el joven de cabellos rosados volvió a ponerse de pie sobre la hierva, dejando una cortinilla de agua tras él a causa de su ropa chorreante al salir corriendo tras el novelista.

¡¡YUUUUKIII!!

-No quiero oír nada más por esta noche. Ya me has dicho lo que quieres y mi respuesta sigue siendo no– contesto secamente Eiri apurando el paso al ver que el cantante iba tras él- ¡Me voy a casa!

-¡¡Yuukiiiiiii!! ¡¡Sólo una vez!! ¡¡Por favor!! – lloriqueó el cantante poniendo las caritas tiernas que en algunas reducidas ocasiones habían conseguido resultados.

-¡Que no! – Eiri se ruborizo, suprimiendo un escalofrió al volver la cabeza y encontrar la mirada suplicante, tierna y lacrimosa del vocalista, en una de esas adorables expresiones que tan sólo guardaba para él. Un tic nervioso se le instalo en el ojo- ¡¡Y NO ME SIGAS!!

Shuichi se paro en seco abatido, viendo que toda su insistencia tan sólo estaba sirviendo para que el novelista se disgustase más con él. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios recordando súbitamente que Mika le había dicho algo de disfrutar "noseque" regalo al darle un papel.

-Seguro... –metió la mano en el bolsillo empapado, observando desalentado como Eiri ya alcazaba casi la mitad de distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, mientras le lanzaba frías miradas de reojo de cuando en cuando- ..........

Desplegó el papel humedecido, escrutando difícilmente las líneas escritas en una tinta que parecía diluirse cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba. Sin embargo al reconocer algunas palabras claves en el texto, empezó a entrecerrar los ojos en una mueca de ira, y pegando un grito enérgico, salió corriendo tras le escritor.

-¡¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

El aludido se giro asustado por el inesperado bramido, y al ver corriendo al cantante hacia él con tal fiereza que parecía una animal salvaje que iba a tacarle, le entró el pánico echando a correr a su vez para tratar de no ser alcanzado.

¡¡¡YUUKIIIIII!!! ¡¡NO TE MARCHES!! ¡¡YUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII!!

Corrió con tanta energía, que el escritor posiblemente al estar acostumbrado a un trabajo de despacho, supuso una presa fácil para él. Lo alcanzo con rapidez y al llegar a su altura se encaramó a su espalda de un salto, entrelazando instintivamente las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos en su cuello, tirando al rubio al suelo por el impulso, por lo que ambos rodaron por el tupido césped.

-¡Suelta!

-¡NO!

-¡¡Suéltame Shuichi!!

-¡¡No hasta que me expliques esto!! –la pareja dejo de rodar por el pasto. El sofocado cantante, quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre la cintura del rubio y tan despeinado como nervioso, le tendió el papel de su bolsillo- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Acaso ya lo has hecho así con alguien más?! ¡¡¿Y si es eso porque con ellos si y conmigo no?!! ¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?!

Los ojos de Shindou se entrecerraron en una expresión dolida y una lagrima solitaria cayo en el rostro de Yuki bajo él.

¡¡Dime, ¿es eso?!! ¡Pensé que era que tenias miedo!...Eso podía entenderlo, ¡pero esto no! ¡¿Tan malo es que quiera tenerte?!

Eiri estudio con expresión serena la mueca contraída y desesperada del cantante, que avergonzado seguía con el papel en la mano para que lo cogiese. Omitió el pliego y extendió una mano hacia arriba para tocar las ruborizadas mejillas cubiertas de pelo revuelto y húmedo que se pegaban a ellas.

Por un momento Shindou le pareció un verdadero encanto, llegando a la conclusión de que como había dicho su hermano, determinadas personas especiales podían tomarse ciertas licencias que a otras personas no consentiría en su vida.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?

-¿eh?

Se desarmo ante la expresión amable y cariñosa que aprecio en el rostro del novelista. Este le acaricio la mejilla, y le aparto algunos cabellos húmedos de ella. Shuichi ruborizándose un poco más, se limitó a afirmar lacónicamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces cederé... por esta vez... – y con una sonrisa suave, sus dedos se deslizaron por la nuca del cantante para atraerlo en un beso suave y dulce por igual. Al separase Shindou miró receloso el pliego de su mano.

-¿Y la nota?

-¿Qué nota?

-La que me dio Mika-san

Yuki recordó la conversación de su hermana y su cuñado nada más llegar a al fiesta e inmediatamente cogió el papel casi desecho de la mano del cantante. Al leerlo sus mejillas de ruborizaron y avergonzado termino cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

-Lo matare. Matare a Seguchi........

-¿No lo escribiste tu? –pregunto esperanzado el vocalista, mostrando una ingenuidad o confianzas ciegas.

-Si es mío, pero ya ni me acordaba..... –Shindou empezó a mirarle con una mueca dolida, como si se sintiese traicionado- ... es, es de cuando estaba en América, con Kitazawa-sensei y Seguchi y ....... ¡No me hagas pensar en ello ¿de acuerdo?!! ¡Yo era joven y también hacia idioteces! ¡Se metían mucho conmigo y a veces me hacían bromas pesadas o apuestas entre ellos! ¡Pero yo nunca hice nada que .....¿?!! ¡¿Y ahora qué?, ¿por qué me miras así?!

Shuichi dejo de morderse la corbata pero su expresión obnubilada y extasiada por igual no cambio.

-Es que cuando te ruborizas de esa manera y me cuentas cosas de tu pasado me pareces taaaan adoraaableeeeeeee

-Me voy– sentencio el rubio con frialdad.

-Ya me cayo

-¡Ah, K, Hiroshi-kun! ¡Por fin os encuentro! ¿Os habéis enterado? Dicen que hay un francotirador atacando a la gente del jardín, ¿quién en su sano juici........

La expresión preocupada de Noriko cambio por otra de enfado gruñón, cuando alcanzar a los dos hombres, estos dieron un respingo, a la par que en la pequeña mesa donde estaban sentados, cubrían precipitadamente algo, que bajo el mantelito floreado tuvo un aspecto sumamente sospechoso.

jeje chicos... ¿qué estabais haciendo?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos con una mueca levemente irritada.

-Bebiendo!! – K se volvió con una copa medio llena en la mano, esbozando una sonrisa un poco más estúpida de lo normal. La mujer pestañeó incrédula y después de ver como Nakano se volvía también riéndose por lo bajo, de algo que ni siquiera estaba segura que hubiera pasado, se llevo una mano cansada a la cabeza.

-¡Borrachos! ¡¿por qué lo dudaría?! Y encima con una mierda de ponche...

-Bueno, no tan mierda... –informó el guitarrista con una expresión despistada dándole una torpe patada a una botella vacía que tenía junto a la silla- K-san lo "mejoro" un poquitin...

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto asustada uno de los dos teclados de NG, que llevándose las uñas a la boca, empezó a mirar con pánico a todos los presentes, como si de improviso el cuarto estuviese lleno de zombis dispuestos a atacarla.

JAJAJAJ... hace un rato... y creo que la gente se esta empezando a animar!!!

El manager sonrió de forma divertida, lanzando una mirada conspiradora a Nakano cuya corbata había terminado anudada en la cabeza con el nudo hacia un lado, presentando un aspecto tan cómico como el que debía de tener él con la suya propia en el mismo lugar y posición.

-Sois los dos unos irresponsa-

-HIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿ah? ¿Qué? – con una expresión desorientada, el guitarrista se volvió al punto donde Shindou surgía cual tapón de botella de champán, de entre un grupo de gente. Empezó a reírse sin malicia ante la roñosa aparición- ¡¡Shuichi!! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Te han centrifugado en la lavadora?!

Con una expresión de vibrante júbilo, el cantante se aparto frenético el mojado cabello del rostro, sacudiendo un par de veces su traje humedecido y pegado al cuerpo que le daba, junto a las briznas de hierva pegadas a la cara y a otras partes menos visibles del cuerpo, una visión zarrapastrosa y sucia de cómo se le veía algunas horas atrás.

Shuichi haciendo caso omiso a la broma, cogió aire y anuncio al grupo agitando mucho los brazos.

-¡¡Me ha dicho que si!! ¡¡ME HA DICHO QUE SI!! –con una mirada exaltada y febril, se abrazó apresuradamente a todos sus conocidos con tal fervor, que de descuidarse terminan alzados del suelo para volver a encontrarse con éste tras una brutal llave de Judo. Al llegar a Nakano le tomó por los hombros para zarandearle de forma impetuosa- ¡¡QUE ME HA DICHO QUE SIIII!!

-Ehh.... ¿felicidades?- respondió el guitarrista un tanto desorientado, aunque no más que el resto.

-¡¡DEJAME DINERO!! ¡¡TODO LO QUE TENGAS!! ¡YAAAAAA! ¡¡ANTES DE QUE SE ARREPIENTA!!

-¿Esto es un atraco? –pregunto con una sonrisita divertida el manager, cuando Hiroshi empezaba a poner caras, primero de duda, posteriormente de preocupación, y finalmente risitas flojas ligeramente ebrias ante los cuatro billetes y el montón de calderilla que consiguió reunir en la mesa.

-¿Y el resto?- murmuro imprimiendo cierto grado de urgencia o angustia en su voz el joven de cabellos rosados ante el efectivo de la mesa.

-Na, Shuichi, esto es todo lo que tengo- el cantante cogió los billetes con manos temblorosas junto a una expresión completamente demacrada que le hacia parecer que su corazón había dejado de latir en algún momento y por lo tanto ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

-Veníamos a una fiesta a cantar, no de pachanga. ¡Encima agradéceme que tenga esos treinta y siete Yenes! ¿No es suficiente?

Los ojos grandes, redondos, y ridículamente llorosos del joven de cabellos rosados fueron una buena respuesta, antes de que este empezase a escurrirse por la mesa y quedase a semejanza de un guiñapo de trapo, tendido boca bajo en el suelo con un leve tic en la pierna.

-¿Shindou-kun no estas siendo un poquito exagerado? –preguntó Noriko que no entendía a que venia tanta "desolación" por parte del cantante de Bad Luck. Le dio unas pataditas con la puntera del zapato a ver si reaccionaba.

¿Oye? ¿no le darás a las drogas y estas de "mono"?

-Jajaja, si esta de "mono" –apunto socarronamente el guitarrista ligeramente ruborizado riéndose débilmente- ¡¡pero mono "literario"!! De verdad Shu que nunca te imagine tan volcado en temas culturales Jajajaja

-Ne Hiro, eres cruel –la mano del cantante se agarro a la pernera del pantalón del guitarrista, y desde el suelo Shindou alzo la cabeza, aun con las cejas enarcadas y los ojos vidriosos- ¿De verdad no tienes nada más? ¿Tarjeta de crédito? ¿Talones? ¡¿Un reloj que pueda empeñar?!, ¡¡El mío es de plástico y no me van a dar dos duros por él!!... ummn ¡Tu moto! ¡Eso es! ¡¡DAMELA!!

-Si claro, jajajja por supuesto que te la doy.... –el guitarrista se quedo mirando con una sonrisa tierna la mueca seria del cantante, comprendiendo lentamente que este lo decía completamente convencido.

¿Estas de coña verdad?- Hiro lanzó una mirada perpleja a su amigo que poniéndose de pie, se abalanzó sobre él con los ojos enajenados en una expresión temeraria y decidida.

-¡¡DAMELA!! ¡¡LA NECESITO!!

-¿Para qué? ¡Además me niego! ¡La compre con mi primer sueldo!

-¡¡JODER HIRO DAME LA PUTA MOTO QUE YA TE COMPRARE OTRA!! ¡Suelta las llaves! ¡SUELTALAS!

-¡Pero si ni siquiera esta aquí!

-¡Me da igual, me servirá de aval! ¡¡SUELTAAA!!

-Ummnn – K poso la barbilla en la palma de la mano sobre la mesa, en una actitud despistada que terminó desbocando en una sonrisa taimada y una mirada maquiavélica de sus ojos azules hacia los dos componentes de Bad Luck peleándose en el suelo- Quizá yo podría prestarte el dinero...

Shuichi se detuvo, aflojando la pierna con la que sostenía el tórax del guitarrista, al igual que retiro los dedos con los que había estado abriendo forzadamente la boca de este hacia un lado. Comportamiento imitado por el propio Nakano que saco los dedos de la nariz y la oreja del cantante, lanzando ambos una mirada curiosa al americano que sonrió con prepotencia.

-¿Ryuichi? ¡¿Ryuichi donde estas?! ... joder, estamos apañados.. ¿Kumagoro? ¡¡¿KUMAGORO DONDE ESTAS?!...... vale, tampoco... me cagüen la puta....

Tatsuha pateo el suelo furioso al ver que no había ni rastro del cantante de NG ni de su conejo. Camino por varios pasillos con una mueca ajada y amargada en el rostro, hasta que cerca del salón donde se daba la recepción, sentado confortablemente en un lujoso banco con actitud de paciente espera, descubrió a un hombre rubio que fumaba con parsimonia lanzando volutas de humo al techo sobre él.

-Oh vaya, tu por aquí. Que raro verte tan tranquilo y solito.... Ya por preguntar ¿no habrás visto a Ryuichi verdad?

Una mirada fría antes de que el novelista cerrase los ojos y con tranquilidad provocativa, tomase otra bocanada de humo y la expulsase con elegancia antes de contestar.

-No

Con una sonrisa malvada, el moreno se sentó junto al escritor, adoptando una actitud muy confiada para con él, al posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros y empezar a susurrarle al oído con malicia.

-Jejeje... ¿Y tu qué tal? ¿Ya habrás visto a Shuichi no?... lo digo por lo "mojado" que se te ve...

El rostro del escritor, sereno hasta ese momento, empezó a crisparse enarcando levemente las cejas.

Porque bueno, no es por decirlo yo pero esta noche estaba realmente atractivo. Hace que a uno se le despierte el libido pensando en las cositas que se le pueden hacer ¿verdad? ... con ese aspecto tan masculino y apetecible...

El ceño del rubio fue cada vez más obvio, empezando a cerrar los dedos sobre el cigarrillo con bastantes posibilidades de romperlo ante la agitación molesta provocada por el aliento cálido de su hermano en la oreja.

Viendo como el novelista se encrespaba, el moreno sonrió aun más ampliamente adoptando un registro meloso con toque ligeramente melodramático, a la vez que marcaba circulitos en su brazo con la punta del dedo, emulando la típica actitud pasiva y por lo tanto provocativa de chico inocente y desvalido.

-Y es que es taaaan mono, y a veces parece tan inocente y confiado... como su hubiese sido virgen hasta hace poco...., que dan ganas de hacer con él taaantaaas cosas... enseñarle taaaantaaaaas otras.... además parece que ciertas partes del cuerpo se encienden en noches como esta, ¿no es así... –su voz se volvió un jadeo lascivo susurrado ardientemente contra su lóbulo- _hermano mayor_?

El cigarrillo finalmente se rompió en las manos del rubio, ante tanta provocación evidente por parte del moreno, que rompió en risotadas traviesas cuando el novelista iracundo, se volvió hacia él para darle un coscorrón de los gordos fallando en el propósito dado que el moreno se había tirado al suelo para esquivarlo.

¡oh! ¡Si te has ruborizado hermanito! Pero que ADORABLEEEEEEEEEEEEE JAJAJJAJAJA

-¡¡TATSUHAAA!!

-No, no supliques, esta noche ya tengo planes hermanito, pero si te portas bien quizá otro día saque tiempo para "satisfacerte" jajajaja

Con una sonrisa traviesa, el menor de los Uesugi se estiro el esmoquin una vez se puso de pie, y haciendo una galante y divertida reverencia, salió trotando con el humor un tanto mas restablecido en la búsqueda del cantante de NG.

La mueca enojada se calmo en el rostro del novelista, aun con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas, pisando el cigarrillo roto a sus pies. Se revolvió el cabello dejándolo un tanto más revuelto de lo que ya estaba, a la par que sacaba un nuevo cigarrillo y con actitud pensativa miraba la pegatina del mechero.

-Una mas de estas y me voy... Shuichi.

-Eres malvado ¿no te lo había dicho nadie nunca?

-Oh! Thanks! – agradeció el manager dedicando una sonrisa generosa hacia Noriko que se la devolvió de forma comprometida.

-...No era un cumplido...

-Bueno, ¿podía haber sido peor?- aporto Nakano en una mueca de lastima hacia su amigo que había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo una vez K puso en su disposición un fajo de billetes- podía habérselo pedido de verdad ... –se volvió hacia el rubio que seguía sonriendo complacido a la par que bebía con tranquilidad un poco mas de su ponche- ¿por qué le estabas vacilando verdad?

-I? Ouh, Nou! Estaba hablando completamente en serio!

-Demonio extranjero– confirmo el guitarrista con aversión mientras la mujer con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en el pecho se limitaba a firmar con la cabeza.

- YUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

El cantante llego jadeante al lugar donde había dejado esperando al rubio. Sin embargo al llegar se encontró el banco completamente vació, y tras darle un vuelco el corazón, comenzó a buscar exaltado al novelista por todo el holl.

-¡¡¿Yuki?!! ¡¿Dónde estas Yuki?! ¡¿No estarás jugando al escondite?! ¡¡¿YUKI?! ¡No tiene gracia!... ¿YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII?

Con los ojos anegados en lagrimas que pronto brotarían sin control, el joven de cabellos rosados se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, palpando tontamente el lugar donde había estado sentado Eiri, no fuera que estuviese allí y la cuestión de no verlo fuese una mala broma óptica.

-¿YUKI? ...uaa.. ¿te has marchado a casa? ... –sorbió el moquillo le estaba pingando por la nariz- YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BUAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo baka?

-¿Yuki? –el cantante dejo de morder y arañar el asiento, y tras escupir pelusa un par de veces se tiro a agarrase al tobillo del rubio, haciéndose una bola temblorosa a la altura de su rodilla- BUAAAAAAAA Yuki ¡Pensé que te habías marchado y me habías dejado aquí!

El rubio miró al bulto enganchado a su pierna, y se planteo una vez más si lo de dejarse hacer nada por "aquello" no seria la peor idea de su vida. Contuvo el temblor de su parpado y tras apartarse el flequillo disgustado, levanto a Shindou mediante un buen tirón de oreja.

-Ite! Ite!! ite!!!..

-Ganas de eso no me faltaron ¿a dónde se supone que fuiste baka?

-...Ite!- el cantante se froto dolido el oído antes de que la mirada fría del rubio le hiciera ruborizarse aun con un par de lagrimillas en los ojos- fui a decirle a Hiro que me marchaba y que no me esperasen. No quería que me estuvieran buscando ni llamando al móvil después.

-........ – el rubio se mostró inflexible y el cantante un tanto inseguro, empezó a sonreír con cierto nerviosismo malicioso, apartándose apocadamente el cabello de la cara.

-Bueno, espérame un segundo que voy a coger una habitación.

Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, dejando la camisa blanca abierta al sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas muy cerca de la televisión, poniendo a Kumagoro entre ellas en una actitud expectante al igual que la suya.

-Ummnn ... ¿no crees que nos falta algo Kumagoro?... -se volvió hacia la cama, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo mientras que recostado en el borde del colchón, abría una bolsa oscura llena de chapas, llaveros y muñecos raros colgando de las cremalleras- .. vaya... se me olvidaron las galletas... deberíamos de pedir algo ¿no?

En el suelo, un sonido siseante y sordo le hizo girar la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, mirando divertido al suelo antes de añadir.

-¿Tu también quieres algo de comer? – llego hasta el timbre del servicio y tras presionarlo un par de veces empezó a ponerse nervioso por la tardanza- Ne Kumagoro, nos vamos a perder la película.... podríamos ir nosotros a buscarlo noda...

Poniéndose de pie en un salto, el cantante de NG abrió la puerta de la habitación para toparse con la mirada perpleja de un joven moreno que pasaba casualmente por allí. El cantante sonrió divertido ante la expresión incrédula y de cierta manera estúpida que adopto el recién llegado.

-¡Hola Tatsuha!

-Disculpe, pero esta noche no nos quedan habitaciones

La sonrisita amable de la encargada fue un brusco contraste a la mueca desencajada y contraída del joven de cabellos rosados, cuya rigidez física habría sido tan sólo comparable a la de una estatua de escayola.

Reaccionó con un ligero temblor, lanzando una mirada fugaz al lugar un tanto apartado donde el rubio, cigarro en mano, empezaba a mirar el reloj con nerviosismo junto con varias muecas de desgana o irritación.

-jaja...si pero bueno vera, es que yo NECESITABA una habitación –apunto con una sonrisa alterada y forzada por igual el vocalista- me da igual que "no tenga" una... ¡SÁQUELA DE DONDE SEA!

La mueca cordial de la mujer vacilo, volviendo a evaluar con otro vistazo rápido al supuesto cliente: joven, sucio y de carácter aparentemente desequilibrado, que le lanzaba miradas admonitorias del tipo "si no consigues la habitación prendo fuego a todo el edificio".

-Disculpe pero es que en este hotel no hacemos promociones para adolescentes, tampoco solemos alquilar a menores de edad y disculpe señor pero... ¿sabe cuanto cuestan las suit? Es lo único que nos queda...

-ME DA IGUAL LO QUE SEA ME LO QUEDO –Shindou planto con una mueca arrogante y de frío triunfo un pesado fajo de billetes ante el cual, la empleada no tuvo más remedio que sumisamente bajar la cabeza y entregarle un par de llaves a lo que el cantante reacciono tomándolas con tanta fuerza que casi le arranca la mano. Saliendo acto seguido a la carrera, para recoger Yuki por el camino, el cual fue casi arrastrarlo hacia el ascensor, lugar donde se escucho el eco de un grito indignado que venia a decir algo así como "¿me ha visto cara de venir de excursión la petarda esa o que?"

Si la rabieta hubiera sido escuchada por Hiroshi habría añadido de forma resignada, que como ya él sabia, las malas compañías así como el estrés podían ser fuentes muy negativas para su amigo.

-.... y tras comerse la sopa jajaja Thoma-kun entro en la cocina del camerino y se encontró ...jaja, se encontró todo aquello lleno de comida de perro por el suelo, en las repisas, e hirviendo en una cazuela la ... y ...jajaja y pensó que Ryuchi-kun había... jajaja...

Noriko convulsionaba sola de la risa, doblada en su asiento con las sonrisas apremiantes y curiosas tanto de Nakano como de K, que tras mirar divertidos como la gente empezaba a "soltarse" ya por la avanzada hora de la noche que empezaba a ser al igual que por la desinhibición del ponche en algunos casos, habían encontrado divertido contarse batallitas bien entradas en años.

... que Ryu-chan había confundido la comida de la mascota del productor con la pasta para la sopa, y los filetes de jamón del segundo plato habían salido de la barra de salchichón marca "Guay company" que había por ahí rodando...JAJAJJAA Teníais que haberle visto la cara que puso!! Yo le vi salir corriendo más blanco que una hoja de papel jajaj ¡¡Corría que se las pelaba!! JAJAJAJ ¡Casi tira la puerta del baño cuando fue a vomitar! jaja ¡¡Que cara puso!! Luego le quito el plato de comida a un realizador, ¡¡Y esa si que era la del animal que iban a darle de comer! ¡Cuándo se entero! JAJAJJAJAJA

Rompiendo en sonaras carcajadas, el manager empezó a palmearse la rodilla, mientras la teclado de NG se limpiaba con cuidado de no correrse el rimel la comisura de los ojos. Nakano en cambio sonrió varias veces un tanto desconcertado, como aquel que se ve inmerso en una broma privada y no termina de captarla, pero lo suficientemente considerado para no querer estropear la harmoniosidad del momento.

-HAHAHAHA Oh!Yes! algo similar me ocurrió a mi cuando me lo presentaron. Vino a regalarme un pastel de...

El discurso fue perdiendo fuerza cuando el americano se percato por el rabillo del ojo como una mesa pequeña y en principio de aspecto normal, se arrastraba sola con pequeños chirridos por el suelo para finalmente detenerse tras Noriko, con los vasos que sobre ella había tambaleándose de forma precaria.

... lechuga que...

-¿Ocurre algo K-san? – el guitarrista trató de buscar el foco que retenía la atención del rubio y por ello capto el instante en que una mano surgía por debajo del mantel y trataba de alcanzar a Noriko- ¿Shuichi?

-Tuuuuuuuuuu

Volviéndose con el talante despreocupado, la mujer puso cara de pánico, cayéndose de la silla al ver tan sólo una mano con la piel amoratada trataba de alcanzar su cuello. Nakano frunció el ceño molesto, y poniéndose de pie, le pego una patada suave al que había debajo del mantel, y después disgustado busco el principio de este para levantarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no se suponía que estabas con Yuki-san?... ¿qué ha pasado aho... ¿Fujisaki?

Desde debajo de la mesa, el joven se encogió poniendo nervioso un dedo sobre la boca en señal de silencio. Su elegante traje estaba arrugado y por algunas partes roto. De igual modo apreció que el teclista tenia la cara llena de carmín cuarteado.

Hiroshi sonrió de forma comprometida.

Ya veo.

-Oh! Si es mi querido accesorio de "Bad Luck for all people!!" –gritó K con malicia cruzando una pierna sobre otra con las mejillas ligeramente encarnadas aun por cierta embriaguez- ¿Ya te cansaste? Mira que no aprovechar una situación tan buena rodeado de tantas mujeres juntas....

El manager recibió una mirada airada del joven de cabello oscuro antes de que este, asegurándose de no ver a ninguna de sus anteriores perseguidoras, saliese de debajo de la mesa para acomodarse en un rincón, lejos de la vista del publico.

- La verdad es que esta fiesta esta siendo un poquito aburrida... – sentencio Noriko pasados unos minutos segundos en los que el reducido grupo se había quedado mirándose entre si, en apariencia, sin nada más que contar- ... por esto no me gusta venir a estas cosas formales. Puedes llenar el estomago en el buffet, pero el resto de la velada tienes que estar aguantado las charlas soporíferas de los nuevos candidatos políticos que buscan impresionar, o algún ecologista resentido que no consigue que para los nuevos parquet utilicen el plástico reciclado de las botellas en lugar de madera... además es mi impresión, ¿o ahora ahí aproximadamente la mirad de gente que había antes?

Se volvieron todos hacia la sala, la cual presentaba ciertamente un numero bastante inferior de concurrencia al que había mostrada a primera hora de la noche.

-Well... siempre podemos recurrir al plan dos... - apunto el rubio mirando se reojo su mágnum, antes de sacar un trapo del bolsillo y empezar a pulirla con gesto rutinario. Nakano y Fuyisaki se encogieron en el asiento temerosos, en cambio la mujer sonrió mostrando buena predisposición a las sugerencias del americano.

Podríamos ir a ver que tal esta mi "inversión"... –el aspecto despistado del manager transmuto por un gesto travieso de carácter juvenil- Principalmente por si necesita ayuda para algo...

-¡¿No estarás sugiriendo ir a espiar a Shuichi?! – exclamó asustado el guitarrista poniéndose en pie exaltado.

-Nou!! Nou!! Of course that not!! No vamos a espiarle- el rubio sonrió con aire prepotente, poniéndose de igual forma de pie con lo cual, Nakano tuvo que alzar la cabeza hacia arriba para enfrentar con seriedad la mueca picarona del americano- vamos a velar por su seguridad... ¿estáis todos de acuerdo?

El párpado del guitarrista tembló al ver como Noriko afirmaba, aparentemente divertida con la idea, y Suguru adoptando una expresión de pánico ante las posibles represarías si alzaba una negativa, afirmaba de igual forma aunque no muy convencido.

-Pero no podéis... – El rubio le dio unas amigables palmaditas en la cabeza antes de ponerse en marcha con una sonriente Noriko y un tambaleante Fuyisaki, dejándole con una mano alzada en un movimiento inútil por detenerlos pacíficamente- ... no esta bien que...

Hiroshi se encontró hablando completamente sólo, por lo cual bajo la mano y con una sensación nefasta en la boca del estomago, tomó aire un par de veces antes de salir corriendo tras el trío, para tratar de minimizar en lo posible la tragedia.

Había cerrado la puerta tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus manos. Tomo aire de forma inaudible y con actitud predadora, se volvió al lugar en el que Yuki con una expresión ilegible en la cara, expulsaba pausadamente una bocanada de humo.

Las mejillas de Shindou se ruborizaron de forma traviesa.

-¡YUUUKIIIIIIIIIIII!

Salto hacia el escritor en el mismo momento en que éste sabiamente retrocedía un paso hacia atrás escapando del abrazo opresor del cantante.

Shuichi le lanzo una mirada dolida, que debido a la postura ñoña y a la lagrimita que emergió en la comisura de uno de sus ojos, le dio un aspecto ciertamente ridículo. El novelista frunció el ceño irritado apagando forzadamente el cigarrillo en un cenicero contiguo.

-Voy a darme una ducha- informo de forma seca, y antes de que el cantante tuviera opción a replicar, la puerta del servicio de la habitación se cerraba de un portazo dejándole a él solo en la inmensa suit con una inexplicable sensación de intranquilidad interior.

-Pensé que me iba a sentir mejor si me decía que si pero... – el cantante se quitó la chaqueta del traje, colgándola del respaldo de una silla en la que posteriormente tomó asiento. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata con gesto cansado- ¿he hecho algo mal?

Cerró los ojos, apoyando la barbilla contra los brazos cruzados que recostó sobre la mesa, con el tenue sonido de la ducha de fondo, que adormilaba y ponía nervioso por igual.

-Yuuukiiiii –sus mejillas se ruborizaron de forma adorable al imaginarse el cuerpo del rubio brillante por el agua.

A su espalda, la puerta del baño se abrió, y entre una bocanada de vapor, emergió el escritor descalzo, envuelto en un albornoz de hotel, secándose el cabello de forma enérgica con una toalla.

Eiri se sentó en el borde de la cama aun frotándose fogosamente la cabeza.

-¿Yuki?

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

El escritor dejo de secarse el cabello. Extrañado por la inesperada pregunta, permitió que la toalla resbalara hasta sus hombros al alzar los ojos hacia el cantante unos metros separado de él.

-¿Hay alguna razón para que deba estarlo?

Con una expresión madura adornada con una sonrisa, Shindou se levanto de la silla aproximándose al escritor, para quedar de rodillas entre las piernas separadas de este, con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Puede. El que te quiera tanto quizá sea una de ellas

No parecido darse cuenta hasta que punto unas palabras que le parecieron tan simples y sinceras sorprendieron al escritor, que con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo habitual, alzo una mano hacia la mejilla del cantante, que a la par que giraba el rostro, emitía un pequeño sonido a semejanza de un dulce ronroneo ante el contacto.

-Eres un manipulador. ¿Lo haces es proceso o lo de parecer de repente tan encantador es algo puramente accidental?

La espontánea mueca enojada del cantante fue una contestación bastante veraz antes de que se cruzase de brazos, hinchando los carrillos, mirando enfurruñado hacia otro lado.

-¡¡Yukiii!! ¡¿Estas tratando de decirme que habitualmente soy un muermo?! –Aun con pucheros, movió de una forma extraña los labios, que parecieron la caricatura de un pez regordete abriendo y cerrando la boca- ¡¡Pues que sepas que yo soy adorable siempre!! ¡Lo que pasa es que tu-

-Urusai- sentenció con voz queda el novelista, volviendo a girar la mejilla del vocalista hacia él con una mirada seria y solemne, casi analizando cada matiz, cada pliegue o curvatura de aquel rostro- De verdad que ni siquiera se porque estoy haciendo esto, ¿por qué a ti?, ¿por qué tu?... nunca me importo lo que pensase la persona que estuviese conmigo, entonces ¿por qué ahora...

Con una expresión amorosa, Shuichi bajo mansamente la cabeza, recreándose en la mano del escritor, de dedos largos y uñas cuadradas prolijamente cuidadas, acariciando el conjunto con ternura antes de deslizar sus propios dedos entre los del rubio, para apretar la mano con fuerza.

Al alzar la vista, los ojos del cantante le mostraron un Eiri con una mueca dispar, de cejas levemente enarcadas y ojos vidriosos, al igual que un pequeño pero perfectamente perceptible rubor adornando adorablemente sus pálidas mejillas bajo el poblado flequillo de hebras doradas.

Yo nunca había echo esto con nadie y aun no se si estaré preparado... – parpadeó con una pequeña lagrima manando por la comisura de sus ojos tostados de grandes vetas doradas- creo... creo que estoy asustado...

La cara del cantante en ese preciso momento fue todo un despliegue técnico de muecas faciales. Tras contraerse sus pupilas, las mejillas de Shindou se enardecieron en un muy marcado color carmesí, casi de la misma tonalidad que el hilillo de sangre que comenzó a correr bajo su nariz. Ladeo la cabeza con los ojos inusitadamente abiertos en una expresión conmociona, y tras abrir la boca para seguramente expresarse, y que de ella tan sólo salieran sonidos inconexos, monosilabicos en el mejor de los casos, termino entrándole un tic en uno de los párpados para acto seguido desplomarse, con los globos oculares completamente en blanco, sin borrase por ello el matiz extasiado de su rostro.

Hubo muchos factores más, que lamentablemente se perdieron debido a la rapidez y complejidad que la reacción, realizada en apenas tres segundos, que dejó a Shuichi en estado comatoso con una mano alzada hacia el techo temblando.

Sin moverse del borde de la cama, Eiri se restregó el ojo que le segregaba agüilla al habérsele irritado por una pestaña caída, suspirando posteriormente ante la vergonzosa visión a sus pies.

-¡¡Estaba tratando de decir que me das miedo idiota!!... dios... ¿Dónde me he ido a meter?...

-Shhhhhhsssssssss!! Silence!! ....it´s Ok. Listen to me all! –el manager se volvió hacia el pequeño grupo con una mueca enojada. Noriko que reía y hablaba de forma sonora fue la que más tardo en darse cuenta del que el americano exigía mutismo y atención. Tosió, se aclaro la garganta y adopto una sonrisa adorable que no fue muy bien correspondida.

¡Esto no es una fiesta! Estamos tratando de velar por la seguridad de Shuichi- comenzó el rubio adoptando el mismo tono solemne lleno de promesas de los discursos dados en las competencias deportivas nacionales- y como tal!, ¡debemos hacerlo en silencio!, ¡para que nuestra presencia pase desapercibida!. Seremos sombras!! Guardianes silenciosos!! Espías en la noche!! Recordad el espíritu Jedai que todos llevamos dentro...

Nakano empezó a emular un aire distraído, principalmente consistente en mirar hacia otra dirección, tratando por lo tanto de evitar con ello sentir crecer en su interior la vergüenza ajena ante los aspavientos humorísticos del manager que utilizaba su larga coleta como utensilio de las posturitas exageradas y a cada cual más excéntrica, con las que representaba cada calificativo, valiéndose de ella para evocar capas, pañuelos a la cabeza, turbantes y todo tipo de útil necesario.

-"Guardianes" interesante forma de denominarse para tratarse tan sólo de una necesidad malsana de conocimiento ajeno innecesario... también conocido como marujeo en lenguaje coloquial

Haciendo amago de bajar su imaginaria espada de luz, el americano aparto a Suguru a un lado, para escrutar fríamente la pose resuelta y honesta del guitarrista que se mostraba claramente en oposición con lo que el resto se traía entre manos.

-Estas siendo manipulado por el lado oscuro. Return to the star of the death right now!

-No. Lo que estáis haciendo no esta bien. ¡Dejad a Shuichi en paz!

-Na, Nakano-kun, no seas aguafiestas, ¡No vamos a hacer nada, tan sólo es para divertirnos un rato!- intervino Noriko al ver que el guitarrista y el manager adoptaban expresiones demasiado serias y decididas el uno para con el otro, sin llegar a pestañear siquiera.

Decidido a no dejarse ni impresionar ni vencer, Hiroshi se mantuvo serio y sereno ante la fría e intimidatoria mirada azul del americano, que inesperadamente se ruborizó de forma sospechosa, adoptando una humorística mueca coqueta que desembocó en que bajase la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y los labios excesivamente apretados en la parodia de la clásica pose de "kiss me", consiguiendo así su propósito de desconcertar al guitarrista haciéndole retroceder de forma rápida y alarmada.

K levanto un párpado, y al ver la expresión escandalizada de Nakano, deshizo la mueca con fingida dolencia, derramando teatrales lagrimas antes de salir corriendo el sólo por el vestíbulo, cual doncella rechazada que se pierde entre pétalos marchitos de rosas, que incluso volaron por el aire levantando la perplejidad o duda razonable sobre su lugar de procedencia.

-Bueno, al menos parece haber desistido de la búsqueda de Shindou-san...

-Pues yo lo que creo es que le conocéis mas bien poco- apunto con un deje paciente la mujer, señalando con un dedo lleno de anillos el pasillo por el que había desaparecido- ¿o es que no os habéis dado cuenta que ha "huido" casualmente por donde están los ascensores que conducen a las suit?

-Será...- exclamó el guitarrista antes de salir corriendo tras él.

-Pues si esperan que me quede yo aquí sola, con el primo aburrido de Thoma-kun es que a mi tampoco me conocen

Exclamó Noriko con determinación quitándose los zapatos de tacón para salir corriendo detrás de la pareja. Suguru se quedó sólo y ofendido, en mitad del vestíbulo, mirando con cara de abandono hacia todas las direcciones, antes de que la visión de una de las mujeres que le había estado persiguiendo anteriormente le causara pánico, y se sumase a la comitiva de ... de... bueno de algo que ya lo calificaría más tarde cuando estuviese en su casa lejos de toda aquella gente desquiciada.

-Ah! ¿ya volviste? Que rápido noda!! – Ryuichi esbozó una adorable sonrisa sentado a medio metro de la tele con Kumagoro nuevamente entre sus piernas- ¡¡Date prisa apenas acaban de empezar con los créditos de inicio!!

Tatsuha jadeante, se quedo plantado junto al cantante, de pie con una buena cantidad de bolsas de dulces, fritos y vituallas basurillas de altos niveles de glucosa en las manos. Nunca confesaría que había tenido que amenazar a una niña pequeña, quitarle el patín rosa con cintas de colores para salir corriendo con el casi tres kilómetros en busca de una tienda abierta a aquellas horas. Comprar todas las cosas pegándose con los demás clientes por colarse descaradamente, y regresar al lugar donde la niña aun seguía llorando para devolverle su cacharro, sobornarle con un billete de dos mil yenes en un intento desesperado porque se callase y no le denunciase. Llegando completamente extenuado al lugar donde el cantante trataba de ver la película.

-Um?- Sakuma se giro hacia el moreno alzando la vista de forma interrogante- ¿Pasa algo noda? ... te falta un zapato

-Ah?! eso? Nada importante- esbozando una sonrisa ancha de carácter jovial, Tatsuha dejo las bolsas junto al televisor, tomando asiento junto al cantante- ¿qué vamos a ver?

-ummn no lo sé, es una franja donde ponen películas antiguas de terror y misterio- Pateando enérgicamente el suelo, el cantante de NG alzo al peluche rosado sobre su cabeza con energía- ¡¡Kumagoro quiere ver Gliters!! ¡¡A ver si la ponen nanoda!!

-Ah... jajaja pues a ver si hay suerte jjajaja –el menor de los Uesugi pego unas cuantas risotadas mas de carácter forzado, sin tener muy claro si se trataba de una broma de Ryuichi o realmente pensaba que dicha película podía ser considerada como "terror"... que si bien mirado de cierta forma lo era aunque fuera tan sólo debido a lo mala que era.

La televisión continuo con su programación, dejando ver alguna imágenes fragmentadas, destellos de luz y sonidos chirriantes, para finalmente aparecer el titulo ocupando toda la pantalla.

-Ano... ¿Ransen? ... a Kumagoro le da miedo esta película..... – varias muecas dispares pasaron por la cara de Sakuma que termino cubriéndose el rostro con el peluche rosado.

Tatsuha se volvió sorprendido hacia este, percatándose de cual distinto se veía ahí sentado en esa actitud temerosa abrazado a su "Kumagoro".

Un par de horas atrás había conseguido dejarle extasiado e igualmente embriagado por ese despliegue de carisma, virilidad y erotismo que parecía emanar cada vez que cantaba. Ahora ofrecía su otra faceta que según fuese evaluada, podría hábese considerado incluso más tierno y deseable que la anterior... con aquella camisa blanca desabrochada dejando ver más de lo que debería y ese collar de cuero con pinchos metálicos que le hacia parecer un "juguetito" en la perversa mente del moreno que empezó a sonreír de forma lasciva viendo de improviso en la película su gran oportunidad para abordar al cantante.

Entre Seguchi Thoma y su hermano le habrían estropeado la idea del ponche, pero quizá con suerte, este no seria del todo necesario.

-¿De verdad?- poniendo un tono comprensivo, Tatsuha se sentó un poco mas cerca de Ryuichi, apoyando confiadamente un mano en su hombro- bueno, yo ya la vi hace algún tiempo así que a mi no me da miedo, pero tranquilo que si te asustas yo eh... – el moreno se mordió la lengua al ser consciente del "te protegeré" que iba a decir. Involuntariamente un tenue tic se poso en su párpado al sentirse sumamente idiota. Sakuma era (aunque no lo pareciese) un hombre de treinta y dos años, no se iba a andar con frases para crías de diez si quería impresionarle. Lo cual le dejo bastante desconcertado al darse cuanta que todavía estaba con la frase en al aire, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un perfecto estúpido mientras unos brillantes ojos anegados de lágrimas le observaban expectantes tras una extensión de tela rosada.

-¿Me protegerás?

El joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que afirmar atónito e idiotizado ante la sorpresa.

¿Y a Kumagoro también?

Volvió a afirmar cada vez más incrédulo pero estúpidamente feliz al ver que Sakuma sonreía y se sentaba un poco más cerca de él.

Poco tardo en dejarle de prestar la poca atención que le había dedicado a la película, sus ojos fueron cada vez con mayor frecuencia a la curvatura donde el cuello del cantante que finaliza en una clavícula bien marcada, a continuación un pecho firme ligeramente tostado, he incluso unos pezones pequeños y tostados dejándose entrever por la camisa clara.

-Tatsuha ¿de verdad que no tienes miedo? Te sangra la nariz...

-Eh? Yo? Ah es verdad... jajaja- tapándose la nariz con una mano, busco nervioso un papel con el contener la hemorragia. Al verle dando vueltas Ryuichi señalo divertido su mochila.- ah? Vale gracias

Tomó la bolsa de la cama y la dejo en el suelo a su lado. No obstante cuando la abrió e iba a proceder con la búsqueda del susodicho pañuelo, una ristra metálica de cosas cuadradas con un aspecto que evocaba demasiado bien a los preservativos, dejo que la pequeña hemorragia de Tatsuha pudiera haber terminado siendo causa de su muerte, al alzar toda la tira con más de veinte ejemplares e insofacto empezase a sangrar a borbotones aun con los ojos puestos en aquello con suma incredulidad.

Ryuichi se volvió justo para ver la escena del moreno, cuyas mejillas rubicundas evidenciaban su exaltación, al igual que la camisa del esmoquin que estaba siendo victima de la hemorragia quedando en ella poco blanco que salvar.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, el cantante de NG cogió uno de aquellos papelitos metálicos, para abrirlo pausadamente y meterselo en la boca.

-Son chicles de menta, ¿quieres uno?

A Tatsuha se le había caído la mandíbula, más aun cuando Sakuma empezó a hacer globos con la golosina confirmándola como tal. Se limitó a limpiarse la sangre de la cara a la par que guardando los ahora consabidos chicles, murmuraba un "hay que tener mala leche para hacer estas cosas joder" que no fue más haya del cuello de su camisa.

-Ahh Yuuukiiii!!!

-...¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¡Que no puedo!

Con una mueca aburrida, el escritor sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada para ver que demonios seguía haciendo el cantante, que tras espabilarse del trauma, había empezado a revolotear histérico por toda la habitación, buscando a saber que cosa, parando a pequeños intervalos en los que se dedicaba a lloriquear unos segundos y después seguir buscando.

YUUKIIIIIII!!!

-............................- el rubio se levanto de la cama, acercándose a Shuichi que se quedo rígido en el mismo instante en el que la mano del rubio se enredo en su cintura por encima de las prendas oscuras, murmurándole al oído- como no seas tu el que pronto haga algo lo haré yo... y desde luego va a ser bastante diferente de lo que tu tenias en mente...

Se estremeció al sentir la lengua del rubio, recorrer su cuello de forma provocadora. Las mejillas de Shindou se ruborizaron, dejando escapar un jadeo entrecortado cuando fue el propio Eiri el que le tomo la mano para introducírsela dentro del albornoz, incitándole a que comenzara.

-Pero ...pero... - pensaba en todas las cosas que "había aprendido" esos días, al igual que las tantas otras que el moreno le había dicho que necesitaba y que por supuesto no tenia en ese momento.

Yuki le deshizo el nudo de la corbata, tirandola posteriormente al suelo, volcándose en sujetar la nuca del cantante así como sus cabellos mientras le llenaba la boca de besos húmedos y provocadores.

Necesito pocos de esos besos para que se olvidase de los "peros", sintiendo súbitamente crecer el calor interior por el cual terminó entregándose plenamente al rubio, en aquel juego de lenguas en el que se aventuro a tratar de llevar la iniciativa. Algunos intentos primerizos en los que no obtuvo mucho resultados y finalmente uno en el que con esfuerzo llego a dictaminar al igual que las caricias ansiosas que con una mano debajo del albornoz y la otra sobre él, trataban de abarcar la máxima extensión posible de espalda del novelista.

Al separarse Eiri lo miraba con malicia, al parecer divertido con ese pequeño mordisco que Shindou la había proporcionado en la punta de la lengua al concluir.

-Empiezo a pensar que has estado realmente ocupado estos días, incluso pareces haber aprendido a besar bien de una vez, ¿quién te enseño? ¿el chico del burdel?

Las mejillas del cantante se ruborizaron esta vez por un nuevo motivo. Yuki sonrió nuevamente con malicia, sentándose en el borde de la cama, retrocediendo con las manos, ayudándose de los talones para adoptar una pose prepotente con los almohadones en la espalda justo en la mitad de la cama.

-Yuki yo no, Yuki no es.... Yuki yo no hice nada con...

Eiri sonrió de forma arrogante ante el nerviosismo del cantante. Cruzándose de brazos enarcó una ceja en una mala emulación de una expresión de interés.

-ya sabes lo que quiero decir... no lo conocía de nada, solo es que bueno ya sabes como son estas cosas y yo no sabia donde me llevaban, luego me metieron allí y yo creí que era todo una broma y...- el rubio afirmaba con la cabeza de forma cada vez más exagerada a cada excusa que el cantante le presentaba- y ...¿Yuki?...¡¿Te estas riendo de mi?!

-Digamos que es algo inevitable tratándose de ti –puntualizo con prepotencia divertida al ver como el joven cambiaba su pose cohibida por un leve temblor muscular.

Su delicada y tímida expresión fue rápidamente suplida por un ceño fruncido claramente de molestia. Alzó posteriormente una mano de forma enérgica, para señalar con un dedo al novelista, que se mostró sorprendido pues descruzo los brazos e incluso pestañeó de forma cómica ante la impresión de que el cantante seria en cualquier momento pasto de las llamas que parecían emanar precozmente de su espalda.

Ríete ahora Yuki Eiri, porque si lo que quieres es que me enfade y me vaya llorando, ¡¡Esta vez te va a salir mal!! –Shuichi con un tic nervioso en un ojo, se quitó los zapatos tirandolos de forma violenta por encima de la cabeza, con tal puntería que golpearon la pared llevandose un cuadro por delante, que fue a parar al suelo con el clásico sonido de cristal roto cuando simultáneamente el cantante se subía de un salto a los pies de la cama, con tal determinación que la mueca arrogante del rubio cedió por otra bastante mas modesta y hasta cierto punto temerosa.

¡¡Me dijiste que si y ahora no vale que te retractes!! ¡Es una promesa inquebrantable! ¡ESTA NOCHE SERAS MIO!

Chico insistente no?? XD, bueno espero que el que los capítulos sean largos no den flojera. Saludos!


	6. living6

Bueno, como me dio un chungo muy gordo en el capitulo cuatro cuando paso mas de una semana y al ver que no tenia ningun coment me kedo bastante claro ke esto no le estaba interesando ni a diox, pos al final al subir este cap no lo subo aki porke pa ke? -- 

El cap esta en amor yaoi por si a alguien le interesa...

* * *

En la dire de amor yaoi pegan despues esto y le ponen un igual despues del sig, ke esto es una fulada y no me deja poner la dire con condiciones

/fiction/viewstory.php?sid1892

* * *

Gracias a Keiko, nat-chan y Kiomi ke participaron en el ultimo empujon ke me animo a subir el cap vv... acias .


End file.
